


i'm only me when i'm with you

by iubi



Series: try me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Creampie, Erotic Massage, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex while Under the Influence, Snowballing, and they were roomates, boys being weird, erotic tooth brushing, its actually softer than it sounds, its not supposed to be erotic but theyre horny, mark keeps walking in on their weird shit, that might become a thing later, yeah thats something that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iubi/pseuds/iubi
Summary: Maybe if Mark had minded his business, Donghyuck wouldn't have gotten the chance to act on his impulse to pry Jaehyun's secrets from the tight grasp he has on them, but sharing a room with him only makes Donghyuck want to dig deeper.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: try me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185788
Comments: 22
Kudos: 256





	i'm only me when i'm with you

Donghyuck prides himself on the fact that he can easily get under anyone’s skin. It’s testament to just how sharp he is, quick to get a read on people and realize exactly what makes them tick, and it’s also awfully convenient when it comes to being an idol. Because in a way, it’s his job to please people, be it his fans or the group members he has to share a home with or the various staff he’ll have to meet during his career, so his perceptiveness and wit do come in handy. 

It’s also fun, a challenge of sorts, and Donghyuck loves those the most, enjoys meeting people that he can’t immediately get a read on, people that are harder to crack, people like Mark, who require a bit more digging to really get to the core of them. That’s what he thinks Jaehyun is going to be: a challenge, a puzzle that’s almost as hard to put together as it is to figure out the image it’s supposed to show, but one that’s going to bring Donghyuck an indescribable amount of satisfaction when he does figure it out. 

The problem is that Jaehyun doesn’t turn out to be a puzzle, so much as a complete enigma. Granted, Donghyuck meets Jaehyun when he’s thirteen and his whole view of the world crumbles when he realises that people that beautiful actually exist in the real world, but Jaehyun’s face, unbelievably so, is the least of the problems. 

Jaehyun is unflappable, as unfairly talented as he is pretty, but with none of the overconfidence that he would be more than justified to have– he _is_ proud of himself, of what he can and does accomplish, never turning down a compliment even if he never actively looks for them, but he never praises himself or acts arrogant. Donghyuck doesn’t get it, because while he considers himself quite the handsome man, if he looked like Jaehyun, he doesn’t think he would even know how to act and humility would most likely be the last on his list. 

It doesn’t help that Jaehyun is just as perceptive as Donghyuck is, sharp and well versed in how to use it, but with three more years of experience under his belt and a knack for beating Donghyuck at his own game. And the thing is that Donghyuck doesn’t mind losing, never has really, not with three younger siblings, but he does like winning and more than anything he likes winning against people who absolutely hate to lose– it’s why Doyoung is quite so easy to tease. 

But Jaehyun doesn’t quite fit in that category, or if he does, he’s incredibly good at hiding it. He seems to keep a lot close to his chest, be it because he doesn’t want to worry the hyungs or because he wants to seem dependable to his dongsaengs, but, as it seemingly is with all things that he tries, he’s annoyingly good at it. It makes Donghyuck want to _know_ , in an unexplainable and frankly obsessive kind of way– he wants to be the only one that knows what Jaehyun's thinking. 

It’s a thought he more or less learns to live with, because while Jaehyun might end up opening up to one of the hyungs, the maknae is probably last on that list, no matter how much Donghyuck wants it. It's only slightly frustrating, as being the youngest mostly only comes with perks, but he can't deny the satisfaction that comes from any of the dreamies coming to him for advice or just to vent. It's what he's used to, really, being the older brother, all fun and mischievous, but reliable nonetheless. 

The thing is that Donghyuck doesn’t want to be that to Jaehyun, he doesn’t even know what exactly he does want from him, but Jaehyun is a challenge, a problem to solve, and Donghyuck’s always had trouble keeping away from those. 

Ultimately, he only gets the chance to properly find out more about Jaehyun accidentally, a door closes so another window opens or however that saying goes kind of situation, when he manages to piss Mark off enough that he can’t even bear to spend another night in the same room as him. Donghyuck doesn’t even think he’s at fault really, as Mark started it in the first place, but he still ends up getting chewed out by Doyoung for an unbearably long amount of time just to come back to his bed being taken over by Jaehyun himself. 

He’s almost expecting yet another lecture, but Jaehyun barely looks up from his phone to acknowledge his presence before going back to scrolling, legs crossed and sockless feet all wiggly as he smiles down at whatever he’s reading. Donghyuck feels a little like he’s walked into the wrong room and he’s somehow intruding, even though by all accounts, Jaehyun’s the one who’s taking over his space and not the other way around. 

“Did they send you here to placate me?” Donghyuck asks, glancing at Mark’s empty bed and frowning. He doesn’t feel guilty, per se, because he should be the one acting upset in the first place and not Mark, but that doesn’t mean he feels _good_ about it either. There’s a bitter taste on the back of his tongue, like those words he threw at Mark without too much consideration stuck and he can’t seem to be able to swallow them down anymore. 

“Nope. And they didn’t send me here, I chose to come.” Jaehyun says easily, still clearly distracted by his phone as a smile hangs onto his words, eyes bright as he types something. 

“So not to placate me then.” 

At the tone of Donghyuck’s voice, Jaehyun locks his phone and finally looks up at him, meeting his eyes and steadily holding his gaze as he asks, “Do you need to be placated?” 

Donghyuck blinks, considers that for a second. ‘ _Maybe’_ is the answer he comes up with and he presses his tongue to the back of his teeth as Jaehyun just keeps staring, patiently waiting for him. He briefly wonders what Jaehyun would even do, if he’s even thought about how to make Donghyuck feel better or if he would just make it up along the way, always so good at getting a read on people. Donghyuck likes to think he’s not that easy to figure out.

“Nope.” he ends up saying, and he’s pleased with how lighthearted it comes out, “But I do wanna know why you’re here though, if that’s not it.” 

“Mark asked me. Well Doyoung-hyung did too, since Mark was pretty adamant about not wanting to share a room with you anymore.” Jaehyun says easily, leaning back on his hands as Donghyuck snorts. 

“Just a few days ago he was telling me I’m the best roommate and now he can’t stand to share a room with me anymore, fucking liar.” Donghyuck says and he’s almost surprised at how quickly the anger comes back. He doesn’t like getting annoyed, much less angry, and few things actually get to him enough, but Mark’s been acting like a real asshole and Donghyuck really can’t stand him for it, “And that’s my bed hyung.” he adds before he can think any better of it. 

But Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind much, an easy smile curling on his face as he welcomes Donghyuck’s anger with an unflappable kind of calm that almost manages to piss Donghyuck off even more, “If you wanted to keep your bed maybe you shouldn’t have called Mark a know-it-all stuck-up who not even god can stand.” he says, words round as he tries to keep himself from laughing, “To be honest the god part even took me by surprise.” 

Donghyuck huffs, the fight draining out of him as a smile threatens to take over, and he finally sits down on Mark’s bed, “He gave me a bible for my birthday, hyung, that’s not the type of thing you forget.” 

“And yet you seemed pretty amused when he gave it to you.” 

“Yeah, well, I had to give him points for originality.”

Jaehyun laughs, letting himself fall back on the bed as he stretches his legs in front of him. His shirt rides up with the movement and Donghyuck’s eyes dart to the revealed skin, the lean line of the shifting muscles, and linger on the dark trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his boxers, “So are you okay?” he asks and it takes Donghyuck a second to look away. 

He finds Jaehyun already staring at him when he meets his eyes and he can’t help the way his cheeks heat up under his gaze, steady and unreadable as he just _looks_ at Donghyuck. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks quickly and it’s only out of sheer stubbornness that he manages to not look away, his face embarrassingly warm. 

“You love practicing and yet you’re not allowed to do it for two weeks, it’s not too hard to put two and two together.” 

Donghyuck could do without the reminder, “I’m fine,” he lies easily, trying not to get angry about it yet again, “I’m quicker than all of you at learning the choreo, so I’m just letting you have an early start. I can’t wait to see Doyoung-hyung’s face when I’m still better than him after a two weeks break.” 

Jaehyun just hums at that, very clearly not buying it, “You’re only marginally better at lying than Mark is.” 

“Mark-hyung’s a shitty liar.” Donghyuck says, scrunching his nose when Jaehyun only grins at him, wide and unrepentant, those terrible dimples of his only emphasising the effect. He kind of wants to poke them. “If I tell you that god hates you will you get off my bed?” 

“Unfortunately, I’m not nearly as god fearing as Mark is, but you could still try.” 

Donghyuck clicks his tongue, “I miss him already.” 

“Yeah? You wanna go apologise to him then?” 

“I’d much rather die.” Donghyuck says with feeling and Jaehyun only laughs, turning his back to him as he goes back to his phone. 

“Then I guess you’ll have to sleep on that bed.”

“You know, despite your looks, you’re kinda terrible.” 

“Thank you.” Jaehyun says sweetly, barely glancing over his shoulder to throw an easy smile Donghyuck’s way, and Donghyuck can barely keep himself from smiling back. Maybe this isn’t the worst thing that could happen after all.

🍑🍑🍑

As it turns out, sharing a room with Jaehyun is quite a bit different than living in the same dorm as him and Donghyuck gets to find out so much more about him in one month than he has in actual years. It makes sense in a way, because not only does he get to spend more time with him, but it’s also a time when neither of them are willing to put on a show in the safety of their room. Donghyuck only ever acts in front of their fans, anyway, but Jaehyun seems much more dedicated to his craft. 

Still, rooming with him doesn’t compare to sharing a room with Mark or with Taeyong and it really makes Donghyuck wonder if it’s a Jaehyun thing in general and he was the same when he shared one with Doyoung, or if he’s just like this with Donghyuck. He has a feeling it’s the latter, but Donghyuck thinks it would count as a loss if he let it show so he stubbornly goes along with it. 

And Jaehyun is a good roommate for the most part. He’s pretty quiet while still indulging Donghyuck whenever he’s in the mood to talk and he doesn’t mind him staying up to play games or being too loud, more times than not even playing with him and joining him during his impromptu singing sessions. But Jaehyun also happens to have a whole bunch of _rules_. 

Donghyuck doesn’t mind that, not really– as Taeyong was particularly adamant about some things when they shared a room, especially when it came to keeping things tidy and clean– but Jaehyun’s rules are different, not unlike the man himself. He doesn’t tell them to Donghyuck for one, which would be funny really, if he wasn’t expecting him to actually follow these unwritten and unspoken rules that exist only in Jaehyun’s mind and absolutely nowhere else. 

He’s not shy about upholding them either and sometimes it takes several tries for Donghyuck to catch on. 

🍑🍑🍑

“Did you just come back from practice?” Jaehyun asks, fresh out of the shower and towelling his hair dry as he takes in the sight of Donghyuck laid spread eagle on his bed– Donghyuck’s bed really even if it hasn’t been his ever since Jaehyun took over it. He’s only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, the waistband of his boxers peeking out as they lay low on his hips, and nothing else, his skin still a bit damp from his shower, almost glistening in the dim light. 

Donghyuck swallows, not even bothering to hide the fact that he’s staring as he’s pretty sure Jaehyun hasn’t only noticed, but is probably enjoying the attention too, even if he’d sooner die than admit it. “Yup and it was actual hell. Sometimes I really think they might be trying to kill us with these choreos.” 

Jaehyun hums, but he doesn’t bother with continuing the conversation. It’s something he does sometimes, letting silences stretch, and Donghyuck’s half convinced he’s only doing it because he knows Donghyuck hates it, knows he’d much rather make easy conversation than wallow in awkward silences. What makes it worse is that Jaehyun is very good at keeping up with Donghyuck when he wants to and their silences are only uncomfortable when he actively chooses to make them so. 

“What.” Donghyuck snaps, finally looking up from the lean line of Jaehyun’s abdomen, the slight definition of muscles there when he’s not flexing, to meet his eyes. He’s not surprised to find that Jaehyun’s already looking back and the easy smile that curves on his face is at once both infuriating and annoyingly pretty. 

“Nothing.” Jaehyun says, walking over to smooth his hands along the edge of his comforter. The tips of his fingers barely brush Donghyuck’s side and he shivers, the almost touch making his muscles tense. He opens his mouth to possibly complain, but all that comes out is an ungraceful yelp as Jaehyun’s hands fist in the comforter and he _pulls_ , dragging Donghyuck to the floor in one swift move. “Also that’s my bed.” 

Donghyuck sputters, “What the fuck, since when do you even care if I sit in your bed.” 

Jaehyun just shrugs, still smiling as he offers Donghyuck a hand to help him up like he wasn’t the one that pulled him to the floor in the first place, “I don’t.” 

“You know, hyung, I’ve been meaning to ask you, but do you secretly hate me or something?” Donghyuck asks, still taking his damn hand and frowning when Jaehyun only starts laughing at him, his dimples winking at him like a threat. 

“Mm, I would say I quite like you actually.” 

Donghyuck snorts, “As if.” 

“I do. I just don’t want you on my bed when you’re all sweaty and still wearing your practice clothes.” Jaehyun says, easily pulling him up in one swift move, his other hand sliding along Donghyuck’s lower back to steady him. He’s very warm and still shower damp and Donghyuck’s breath catches in his throat, annoyance briefly forgotten as the tips of Jaehyun’s fingers slip underneath the hem of his shirt, gentle and soft as they slide against his skin. 

“Oh, but you don’t mind me pressed up against you when I’m all sweaty?” Donghyuck says, his voice just a bit shaky. He still manages to hold Jaehyun’s gaze steady as he bats his lashes at him, never one to back down even if he can feel his face flushing. 

And Donghyuck’s never even been one to get easily flustered, but there’s something about the way Jaehyun _looks_ at him that gets him inexplicably competitive, makes him want to fight back, maybe wipe that smile clean off his face. (Donghyuck does not think too deeply about the fact that he wants to wipe it off with his own mouth, maybe sink his teeth into those lips of his to see if they feel as soft as they look.) 

“Mm, should I?” 

“You know, the only reason that kind of line can even work is because you look like this.” 

Jaehyun tilts his head to side in clearly feigned confusion, easily letting his hand drop when Donghyuck steps back, “Like what?” 

“I’ll only play along with that if you buy me food.” Donghyuck says around a smile that only widens into a grin when Jaehyun starts laughing, slipping a hand in his messy, practice damp hair to ruffle it even more. 

“Go take a shower, Haechan-ah.” 

“Cheapskate!” 

But when Donghyuck comes back to their room, fresh and warm from his shower in a pair of loose shorts and a shirt that’s definitely not his, Jaehyun’s sitting cross legged in the middle of Donghyuck’s bed and carefully unpacking the food he seems to have ordered for the both of them. He only looks up when Donghyuck throws himself on the bed in front of him, dangerously jousting the food if only to see Jaehyun scrambling to keep it from falling all over his sheets. 

“You actually are the most handsome person I’ve ever seen in my life.” Donghyuck says as Jaehyun hands him a pair of chopsticks, smile wide as Jaehyun just laughs. He hasn’t bothered with drying his hair at all so it sticks uncomfortably to the back of his neck, dripping down his shoulders, but it’s not enough of a bother for him to do anything about it. 

“All of a sudden?” 

“What do you mean all of a sudden? Didn’t you buy me all this food so I would praise you?” Donghyuck asks, picking up a piece of tteokbokki to shove in his mouth as Jaehyun considers him for a second, “So name it. You want me to compliment your body? Your voice? Any other one of your never ending qualities?” 

“You’re gonna catch a cold like that.” Jaehyun says instead of acknowledging his words, because of course he would. In the time Donghyuck’s been gone to take his shower he has managed to both dry his hair, put on a hoodie and light a scented candle, the room sweeter smelling than earlier. He hasn’t asked Donghyuck if he likes the candles, but he’s also never used the ones Donghyuck mentioned he didn’t like more than once. 

“It’s fine, I’m a strong and healthy boy, I wouldn’t catch a cold that easily.” 

Jaehyun hums, but he doesn’t argue it. He never does really. Instead he gets off the bed and makes his way to the closet to pull out one of his towels so he can rub Donghyuck’s hair dry with it. He’s not exactly gentle and Donghyuck yelps as Jaehyun vigorously towels him down, but he can’t say he minds it much, would even go as far as to say that he quite enjoys it. 

The towel smells like Jaehyun’s shampoo when he lets it fall on his shoulders and runs his hands through Donghyuck’s hair one more time to pull it back from his eyes before letting it feather over his forehead, touch warm and steady. And Donghyuck finds himself grinning when Jaehyun sits back down in front of him, grabbing his chopsticks so he can steal a piece of fried squid from him. 

“Damn hyung, why are you so good to me all of a sudden? Did you receive some great news or something?” 

“Not really, but you said you wanted food and I was pretty hungry too.” 

“Aww, so you bought this just for me?” Donghyuck asks sweetly, licking at the sauce on his lips as Jaehyun just laughs, clearly not having said that. 

And this time around Jaehyun actually indulges him, “Only the very best for my favourite dongsaeng.” he says, reaching over to wipe at the side of Donghyuck’s mouth with his thumb before easily popping it in his mouth. Donghyuck licks his lips as he watches the way Jaehyun’s pink lips wrap around the digit, his tongue peeking out to drag over them as he pulls it out, and he swallows, forcing himself to look up and meet Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Really? And here I thought it was Mark-hyung.”

“It was.” 

“Oh? So what changed?” 

“I’ll leave that up to your imagination.” Jaehyun says smoothly, pushing in half of an egg yolk in Donghyuck’s mouth when he opens it to protest, smile wide enough that his dimples come out. Donghyuck scrunches his nose, stealing the other half without any objection from Jaehyun, and lets the matter drop, knowing well enough that he’s not going to get the truth out of Jaehyun anyway. 

He even manages to wheedle his way into Jaehyun’s bed that night, claiming that it’s Jaehyun’s fault that his blanket now smells like tteokbokki, even if it’s his own fault he didn’t bother with the comforter. 

And Donghyuck’s pretty clingy– even more so since Jaehyun is warm and solid and smells like one of his expensive perfumes that Donghyuck keeps borrowing without asking for permission– but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind, letting Donghyuck warp around him and whispering a low good night into the crown of his head that makes Donghyuck shiver all the way down to his toes, a different kind of warmth swirling into the pit of his stomach. 

Thankfully, when he wakes up, Jaehyun’s already gone and he doesn’t have to deal with the slightly humiliating ordeal of having to explain his morning erection. He is, however, a bit embarrassed as he slips his hand underneath the waistband of his underwear, still surrounded by Jaehyun’s smell and the soft warmth of his bed, but only a bit as he comes thinking of dimpled smiles and warm hands pulling on his hair and the low tone of Jaehyun’s voice when he told him he was his favourite. 

🍑🍑🍑

Spending so much time around Jaehyun also means that Donghyuck starts to notice some things that he didn’t before, things that Jaehyun carefully and meticulously keeps away from the hyungs and the managers, but that sometimes just _slip_ around Donghyuck. It’s never something too obvious, as even when he lets his guard down, Jaehyun seems to have three more layers of defense to get through, but Donghyuck doesn’t need a lot to pick up on some things, especially if they’re what he’s used to hiding as well. 

“Hyung, you’re limping.” Donghyuck says as Jaehyun hands him a bottle of water, knowing well enough by now that beating around the bush isn’t going to get him anywhere when it comes to Jaehyun. Granted, he does realise it might be a tad too direct when Jaehyun freezes, his expression shuttering as he subtly glances around to check if anyone's heard him.

But there’s no one else in the practice room, or Donghyuck wouldn’t have started this discussion in the first place, so Jaehyun just sighs and takes a seat next to Donghyuck, leaning his head back against the mirror while Donghyuck just patiently waits. Donghyuck’s usually quick fire when it comes to most of everything, never one for dragging things out or just waiting around for them to get resolved, always ready to get to the heart of it and solve problems as soon as they come up, but Jaehyun’s not like that.

Jaehyun says things only after he’s properly thought of them, doesn’t jump into anything headfirst without having considered the consequences, so Donghyuck waits, knows that if he forces it, Jaehyun will just pull back entirely, dance around the subject until Donghyuck finally lets it drop. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Jaehyun says when the silence stretches for long enough that Donghyuck exhales deeply when he finally speaks, hadn’t even realised he’s been holding it in. 

“But you are.” 

Jaehyun sighs and Donghyuck can see his reflection turn to look at him in the mirror in front of them. Their arms are barely not touching and Donghyuck shifts so his thigh presses against Jaehyun’s leg, the one he’s been dragging. 

“I am.” 

Donghyuck glances at him then and he can’t bring himself to look away when he meets Jaehyun’s eyes, the heavy weight of them making his breath catch in his throat. There’s apprehension there and something else, too, something Donghyuck can’t quite get a read on and he swallows, words coming out just a bit breathless even as Jaehyun visibly relaxes at the sound of them, “Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone and I don’t plan to.” 

“I haven’t told anyone you’re favouring your right side either, so we’re even.” Jaehyun says with a laugh that only gets louder when Donghyuck elbows him. 

“You’re a _terrible_ hyung.” 

“Oh? You want me to tell them then?” 

Donghyuck only elbows him again, but this time around Jaehyun grabs his arm and pulls until Donghyuck’s falling in his lap, his expression nothing short of satisfied as Donghyuck easily lets himself be maneuvered. His body tenses a bit when Jaehyun runs a very gentle hand over his right side, more of a reflex than anything with how light his touch is, but it’s enough for Jaehyun to pull back, letting his hand settle on Donghyuck’s tummy instead, warm even through the material of his shirt. 

“Does it show when I dance?” Donghyuck asks, blinking up at Jaehyun as he slides a hand in his hair and pushes it away from his eyes. 

“No. You’re actually pretty good at hiding it.” 

“So are you, even though I don’t know if that’s a good thing.”

“I just don’t want to worry anybody,” Jaehyun says, letting his hand drop as Donghyuck turns on his side so he can properly wrap his arms around his middle, nuzzling his face against Jaehyun’s stomach and enjoying the way Jaehyun’s laughter makes his whole body shake. 

“Still, if it gets any worse you should tell someone.” Donghyuck says against his stomach, half thinking of pulling his shirt up to blow a raspberry against the skin. He briefly wonders if Jaehyun would even let him. Probably not, but it would still be worth a try. 

“I have already.” 

“Yeah? Who?” 

“You.” 

It takes a second for it to sink in before Donghyuck bursts into laughter, his face burning as he spite pulls Jaehyun’s shirt up and presses his mouth to the pale skin, warm under his lips as he blows. Jaehyun immediately melts into his own bout of laughter, quite a bit more sensitive than Donghyuck expected, and he clearly struggles to choose between his need to push Donghyuck away immediately and the desire to be careful with him so he won’t aggravate his pain. 

He does manage to more or less carefully shove Donghyuck off his lap, but Donghyuck uses the grip Jaehyun has on his wrists to pull and he barely manages to catch himself before he falls over Donghyuck, hands on either side of his head with his wrists caught beneath them. 

“Ouch,” Donghyuck says dramatically, making sure to wince even though it doesn’t hurt one bit. Jaehyun’s gaze instinctively drops to Donghyuck’s side, as if he would even be able to see if there’s anything wrong with it just by looking, but then the worry melts right off when he catches sight of Donghyuck’s barely contained grin. 

“Now who’s the terrible one?” Jaehyun’s grip briefly tightens on Donghyuck’s wrists before he loosens it, not even trying to move away as he just stares down at Donghyuck. His face is all flushed, ears so red that Donghyuck wonders if they would burn if he reached up to touch them, to drag gentle fingers over the shell of them and see just how much Jaehyun’s blush can deepen. 

“It’s still you.” Donghyuck says, just a little breathless as Jaehyun’s eyes dart to his lips when he speaks, the angle making his gaze seem darker than usual, reminding Donghyuck that as much as he’s learning about Jaehyun, there’s still quite a lot he has no idea about, “I was being serious earlier.” 

“I was too,” Jaehyun says, laughing when Donghyuck only raises his brows, clearly not buying it, “Don’t worry, I won’t let it get any worse.” 

“And you’ll tell someone if it does?” 

Jaehyun huffs and Donghyuck’s breath stutters when he lets himself fall on top of him, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck as he carefully makes sure that he’s not applying too much pressure on Donghyuck’s side, his hands sliding from his wrists lower down his forearms, fingers warm as they dig into the skin. Donghyuck clenches and unclenches his fists, his mind stalling for a second as he tries to get used to the damp warmth of Jaehyun’s breath on his throat, the solid weight of him on top of Donghyuck. 

“Only if you promise that you will too.” 

His words are a low hum against the side of his neck and Donghyuck shivers, nails digging into his palms as he tries to get himself to focus on the matter at hand and not the way he wants to wrap his arms around Jaehyun and pull him even closer against him, have his full weight crushing him until he can’t even breathe anymore. 

“I mean, sure, if Mark-hyung doesn’t snitch on me again.” Donghyuck manages to get out, tries to go for joking because it’s familiar territory, something he knows how to navigate as opposed to whatever this is that’s making his chest feel all tight with the kind of want he has no idea how to describe. 

The thing is that Donghyuck always gets what he wants, but this feels like more than he knows how to handle. 

Jaehyun laughs at that and it makes Donghyuck shake with the force of it, something warm unfurling in his chest as Jaehyun presses his face even closer, lips brushing against his throat as he speaks, “You still haven’t made up with him?” 

And Donghyucks’s only half paying attention to the conversation, his thoughts going a mile a minute. Jaehyun lets a bit more of his weight rest on him, probably without even realising, and his fingers tighten on his skin, pressing into Donghyuck’s pulse point as it quickens at the movement, “He hasn’t apologised yet, so no.” 

“Oh? And you’re not to blame at all?” 

Donghyuck’s palms hurt with how hard he’s pressing his nails into the meat of them, but the feeling is grounding, the pain something that feels real as opposed to the drag of Jaehyun’s warm lips against the sensitive spot behind his ear, breath hot and steady, not at all like the restless flutter of Donghyuck’s heart against his ribcage. 

And the problem is that Donghyuck has always been good with skinship, always first to initiate it, clingy and needy because everyone had been willing to indulge him, but it always made him feel in charge, on top of the situation. Having Jaehyun pressed against him like this, all low voice and steady hands on Donghyuck’s skin, feels _nothing_ like that. Donghyuck feels vulnerable, like he’d be easily taken apart, but worse than that he feels needy, a steady thrum of want buzzing under his skin, like he’d let Jaehyun be the one to unravel him. 

“Haechan-ah?” Jaehyun says and Donghyuck whimpers at the tone of his voice, sweet with worry. The sound slips from between his lips before he can help it, and it’s enough to get Jaehyun to move, pushing off and away from Donghyuck. 

He immediately misses his warmth, the unfailing weight of him, but Donghyuck doesn’t move, keeps his hands exactly where Jaehyun had pinned them, the feeling of his fingers still lingering on his skin. He feels hot, a different sort of feeling than when he’s all sweaty from practice, or drowsy from the weather, like there’s something bubbling up inside him, simmering in the pit of his stomach and spilling down his veins until he’s all dizzy with it. 

Donghyuck’s not sure if he wants it to go away or burn him down until there’s nothing left. 

He doesn’t know exactly what expression he’s making, but Jaehyun’s eyes widen when he meets Donghyuck’s and all the playfulness is gone from his voice, “Fuck, Donghyuck, are you okay? Was I too heavy?” 

And now that’s a funny question. Not heavy enough, if Donghyuck’s being honest, but he can’t quite explain the need to have Jaehyun crush him under his weight even to himself, much less to Jaehyun. “Fine, fine,” he says instead, voice steadier now that Jaehyun’s no longer touching him and he can start to gather his thoughts, “But you should gain some weight, hyung, I could barely even feel you.” 

Jaehyun visibly relaxes at the light tone and easy smile, but he still watches Donghyuck carefully, like he’s waiting for him to slip, trying to see through his act. There’s nothing to see through now, Donghyuck’s smile genuine as he finally gets himself to move, smoothly sitting up even as his side protests at the sudden movement. 

He doesn’t rub at his wrists, at the lingering warmth there, where Jaehyun’s fingers had glided over his pulse point, because he doesn’t want Jaehyun to think that he wants him to stop touching Donghyuck– knows that he would stop without question or complaint. Instead he offers Jaehyun a hand to help him stand up and Jaehyun only hesitates for a second before he grabs it, loosely holding onto it as he sits up all by himself. 

“We should probably go back to practicing.” Jaehyun says, mindlessly running his thumb over Donghyuck’s knuckles before he lets his hand go, a tiny smile pulling at his lips, just the impression of his dimples peeking out. 

“Whoa, how hardworking, hyung! Nobody’s back yet!” 

“Like you’re one to talk. You always make fun of Mark for practicing too much even though you keep up with him nonetheless.”

Donghyuck easily waves that away, sharing a wide, conspiratorial smile with him, “That’s only ‘cause losing to Mark-hyung would be embarrassing.” 

Jaehyun snorts, “And to think that you’re waiting for _him_ to apologise first.” 

“Well, he’s the one that snitched on me, so obviously he’s the one that should apologise first!” Donghyuck huffs, but they get interrupted by the sound of the door opening, a high tension Taeyong bounding in with a huge smile on his face, his earlier tiredness nowhere to be found. He hasn’t been sleeping much lately, so Donghyuck’s pretty sure he’s going to crash sooner rather than later. 

Donghyuck immediately starts towards him, because a hyper Taeyong is a fun Taeyong and Donghyuck has quite a lot of restless energy to burn through, but he stops at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice, “Haechan-ah,” 

“Mm?” 

“If you want, later tonight I can give you a massage. It usually helps for me.” 

Donghyuck licks his lips, the feeling of Jaehyun’s hands still fresh in his mind, warm on his skin, “Sure, thank you, hyung.” he says, because it seems that when it comes to Jaehyun, Donghyuck’s shit at self preservation, but he can’t find it in himself to regret it when Jaehyun slips a hand in his hair to gently mess it up even more and smiles at the disgruntled expression it earns him. 

And after all, it’s only a massage, Donghyuck has both given and been given a few in his life, so he more or less knows what to expect. Granted, things can never go quite like he expects them when it comes to Jaehyun, because Jaehyun never actually acts the way he expects him to, and if he does, Donghyuck’s never ready for it, not really. It’s the kind of thing Doyoung would call karma, or even heavenly retribution if he were more extreme, but Donghyuck’s not one to give up so easily in any case. 

Donghyuck does, however, rethink every single decision that has led to this development when he ends up in the middle of Jaehyun’s bed with Jaehyun pulling one of his legs in his his lap, squeezing his calf as he runs a hand down it’s length to stop at the hem of his sock, “I’ll take this off, okay?” 

“Ah, yeah, sure.” Donghyuck says with all of the steadiness that he doesn’t feel. He doesn’t even wear socks most of the time, definitely not when he’s just chilling in his room, but for some ungodly reason he put a pair on today while he was waiting for Jaehyun to finish with his shower. 

He offered to let Donghyuck take one before him, not even sparing him a glance when he came back to find him on top of Jaehyun’s bed, wearing his favourite pair of shorts and one of Jaehyun’s shirts. Donghyuck has his own shirts that he loves wearing a lot, but ever since he accidentally borrowed one of Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun kept _staring_ at him the whole day, he’s been making it a habit to steal them whenever he can. 

Jaehyun never mentions them, but Donghyuck’s sharp enough that he notices the way his gaze seems to linger anyway.

He’s not looking at Donghyuck now, as he slips a finger between the sock and his skin to slowly slide it off his foot, fingers warm and touch so dizzyingly slow and gentle that Donghyuck wonders if he’s doing it on purpose, trying to rile Donghyuck up. It’s definitely working, but Donghyuck would rather die than let it show, than let Jaehyun see that he’s getting to him, so he bites on his bottom lip to keep quiet and forces himself to take in a deep, steadying breath. 

It doesn’t help that he’s also ticklish and Jaehyun’s hands on him make him feel a weird sort of tingly in general and the combination is terrible for his heart, but Jaehyun somehow manages to make it even worse with his soft, warm hands, just the slightest bit sticky from his hand cream. He’s much more gentle than usual and Donghyuck’s not even sure if he likes the rougher, careless touches more or the light, torturous ones or just Jaehyun’s touches full stop. 

He does know that the drag of Jaehyun’s nails against the unexpectedly sensitive skin stretched over his ankle bone makes him shiver and he digs his teeth in his lower lip as Jaehyun slides his fingers over the heel of his foot, pressing a bit as he pulls his sock all the way off. And it’s absurd that he’s only taken off one damn sock, in the same way Donghyuck takes it off every single day, and yet Donghyuck’s already warm in the face. 

“You should moisturize more,” Jaehyun says as he pulls his other leg in his lap, glancing at Donghyuck and smirking just a bit, the slightest hint of it so that Donghyuck might have missed it if he wasn’t so intently staring at him, “Your feet seem to be suffering.” 

They certainly are, but it has nothing to do with their lack of moisture and everything to do with Jaehyun and his damn hands, and the fact that Jaehyun’s probably aware only makes it worse. Donghyuck’s still on the fence about whether he wants to deny it or just play along, isn’t quite sure which one would be more unexpected. He lives for being surprising and Jaehyun’s harder than most to catch off balance, but Donghyuck will be damned if he gives up. 

“Now that’s too troublesome,” Donghyuck says, leaning back on the headboard as Jaehyun slips off the second sock, throwing the pair of them to the side and reaching over for some sort of lotion Donghyuck’s seem him use before, “But you could moisturize them for me every night, you know, like a good hyung.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t deign that with a response, but one of his dimples winks at Donghyuck as he smiles to himself. It almost makes him want to insist, but then Jaehyun pumps out some of the thick cream to spread between his hands before grabbing Donghyuck’s foot again. The gentleness is all but gone as he slides his thumbs up the arch of his foot and Donghyuck can’t help the tiny whimper that slips out when he presses against the ball of his foot, digging his fingers in a spot that makes his toes curl.

“Good?” Jaehyun asks, rubbing his thumb into the fleshy spot at the base of his big toe, all tender from the relentless practice they’ve had today. It hurts, but it’s a good sort of pain, one that Donghyuck may like a bit too much, just right after such a long day, Jaehyun’s touch firm and overwhelmingly warm. 

“Yeah,” he says, voice all airy and soft, and Jaehyun’s fingers pause for a second as he glances at him, but then he presses even harder, digging into the muscle, and Donghyuck whines, letting himself slip a bit lower down the headboard. “How are you so good at this anyway?” 

To be fair, Donghyuck expects a teasing answer, he basically set himself up for it, asking the great Jung Jaehyun how he’s good at something when he’s good at _everything_ , but Jaehyun very rarely does what he expects him to– it’s why Donghyuck finds him so interesting in the first place, always curious about what he’s thinking even if he knows he’ll never get a straight answer, has to figure it out himself. 

“Used to do it for my mother a lot,” Jaehyun says, a fond little smile curling on his face as he rubs the cream into the heel of Donghyuck’s foot, squeezing it between his fingers, “She never complained or anything, but I wanted to do something for her even if she always told me to focus on myself. Thought that if I was gonna do it, I should do it properly.” 

And isn’t that just how he is when it comes to everything, focused and determined to be good no matter what he has to give up. It makes Donghyuck smile, an unexpected sort of warmth spilling between his ribs as he reaches forward to mess Jaehyun’s perfect hair, the ruffled look somehow making him look even more handsome as he blinks at Donghyuck, “A mama’s boy, aren’t you?” 

Jaehyun snorts, but he doesn’t deny it, ears just a bit red as he starts on Donghyuck’s other foot, “Like you’re any better.” 

“Never said I was. I love my mom like crazy, she’s one of my favourite people in the whole world.” Donghyuck says easily, enjoying the way Jaehyun’s expression softens even more, something utterly sweet and vulnerable about his gaze. It makes Donghyuck want to do _something_ , a stupid sort of something for sure, like lean forward and _bite_ his cheeks. 

“I guess she’s the main reason you turned out to be so amazing then.” 

And Donghyuck blinks, warmth flooding his face. The thing is that he _is_ amazing, he knows as much himself and he likes it when other people know it too, it’s one of the reasons he became an idol in the first place, but there’s something utterly disarming about Jaehyun’s honesty, the easy smile and sweet dimples and firm certainty as he works out the kinks in Donghyuck’s foot, like it’s completely normal for him to so readily praise Donghyuck. 

“She would probably love to hear that.” Donghyuck says around his smile, just a bit breathlessly as Jaehyun’s grin widens. There’s a bubbly sort of happiness filling him up, making him all restless with it, like he hasn’t been practicing all day, full of bustling energy. 

“I’ll tell her when I meet her then.” 

“Oh yeah? You planning on meeting her?” 

“Mm, why not? You don’t wanna introduce me?” Jaehyun asks lightly, rubbing the remaining cream between his fingers into the sole of his foot, fingers steady and firm as they press into the slightly throbbing muscle. 

“Nope. What if she ends up liking you more than me?” 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

“It’s okay, hyung, there’s no need to keep up the humble front when it’s just the two of us,” Donghyuck laughs, loud and cheery as he sits up on his elbows to properly meet Jaehyun’s eyes, “Like we’re both aware you’re the type to be popular with mothers.” 

For once, Jaehyun doesn’t deny it or try to dance around it and Donghyuck considers it a personal win, “I didn’t say I wasn’t. I’m sure your mother will like me, but it will probably be because I’m a good hyung who takes care of you and not any other reason.” 

_Any other reason_. When Donghyuck manages to get Jaehyun to say that he’s insanely handsome with his own mouth is the day he _wins_ and he’s going to pop bottles. “A hyung that terrorizes me maybe, not letting me sit on your bed and all that.”

“Not very convincing when you’re laying on said bed.” 

“All rules have exceptions!” Donghyuck says, even though he’s pretty much made it a habit to take over Jaehyun’s bed, sleeping all wrapped up around him more times than not. Donghyuck doesn’t like being hot, but both of them enjoy turning up the air conditioner and burrowing under their blankets and while Jaehyun may run hotter than most, he’s ideal for hugging to sleep. 

“Sure they do.” Jaehyun agrees easily, patting Donghyuck’s calf to signify that he’s done, “You should turn around. And take off your shirt.” 

Donghyuck hums, easily chucking his shirt, Jaehyun’s shirt really, and flopping belly first on his bed, just a bit chilly in just his shorts, “This another massage you gave your mom?” he asks, glancing back at him as Jaehyun rummages through one of his drawers, possibly looking for yet another cream to rub into Donghyuck’s skin. 

“Not really. She was up on her feet a lot so they always hurt, but she didn’t have to do any really strenuous activities.” Jaehyun says, “It’s mostly the hyungs that needed it, Taeyong-hyung especially since he’s always pushing himself too hard.” 

“And here I thought I was the only one getting special treatment for being the cute maknae.” 

“You do get special treatment for being the cute maknae.” 

“Not from you.” 

Jaehyun hums, having finally found what he was looking for, and makes his way back to the bed, “You want me to give you special treatment?” 

“Would you?” 

“If that’s what you want, sure.” 

But that’s not what Donghyuck wants, not exactly, because he knows that if he asked, Jaehyun would give him anything he wanted. For all that he’s complicated and a mystery to Donghyuck still, he can be surprisingly simple, always willing to indulge people, anything to make them feel good around him, safe. But that’s not what Donghyuck’s looking for, he doesn’t want to be like everybody else, doesn’t want to be another check on Jaehyun’s list. He wants to be special, but not because he asked for it. 

Donghyuck’s only starting to really know Jaehyun, but he knows he can make it worth his while. 

“Nope,” Donghyuck says, “I want you to bully me.” 

And it takes a second, but then Jaehyun bursts into laughter, low and full and so utterly amused that Donghyuck can’t help but grin, turning his head back into the pillow as he lets himself soak in the satisfaction of having managed to startle a laugh out of Jaehyun. 

“I don’t think your mother would like that very much.”

“She won’t mind it as long as I like it.” Donghyuck says cheerily, his voice catching on the words when Jaehyun throws a leg over his thighs and easily settles on top of him, knees on either side of his hips. 

He’s carefully not letting his whole weight rest on him, but it’s enough that Donghyuck’s painfully aware of it, of Jaehyun’s warmth on top of him, and he can’t help the way his breath catches in his throat when Jaehyun runs a finger from the base of his neck down to the waistband of his shorts, nail barely long enough that it drags over his skin, “Relax, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t know what I was doing.” 

Donghyuck appreciates it, really, but Jaehyun’s competency at giving a proper massage is the last thing on Donghyuck’s mind with Jaehyun on top of him and his warm hands on his skin for the second time in a day. Maybe he should have considered this a bit more deeply before agreeing to it, but there’s no going back now and Donghyuck forces himself to relax as Jaehyun pours out yet another cream to spread between his hands. 

He makes sure to warm it between his fingers before he presses them to Donghyuck’s back, but he still jolts when Jaehyun drags sticky fingers up his spine and between his shoulder blades, not applying pressure just yet as he lets Donghyuck get used to the feeling. Donghyuck is pretty certain that’s not going to happen any time soon, but he tries to keep his breath steady nonetheless, a tiny little whine slipping out when Jaehyun digs his thumb into the sore muscle at the base of his neck. 

“Hurts?” Jaehyun asks, firmly squeezing his shoulders. And it does hurt, Donghyuck’s hands fisting in the comforter as he tries to keep himself quiet, but it’s an addicting sort of pain, like he doesn’t know if he wants to push back into Jaehyun’s hands or away. 

“‘S good,” he says, bites on his tongue as the lotion Jaehyun’s rubbing into his skin starts to cool, the icy-hot of it belatedly registering, “Fuck.” 

Jaehyun’s already starting to work his way down lower, working the knots in Donghyuck’s back one by one with warm, steady hands that seem to know exactly how hard to press, but he pauses at the tone of Donghyuck’s voice, fingers spreading out over the middle of his back, “Too hard?” he asks, voice low and smooth and terrible as it slides down Donghyuck’s spine. 

It makes a dangerous sort of warmth gather in the pit of his stomach, the kind that Donghyuck definitely does not want to acknowledge with Jaehyun on top of him like this, but that only burns hotter the more Jaehyun kneads his muscles loose, “No, it’s perfect, hyung.” he mumbles breathlessly against the pillow, certain Jaehyun’s going to be able to make out his words anyway. 

A bit too perfect really. It makes Donghyuck cry out when Jaehyun reaches his side and he clearly adjusts the pressure, testing Donghyuck’s reaction as he rubs at the tender muscle. It doesn’t help that Donghyuck’s ticklish there, his skin more sensitive to Jaehyun’s touch, and the combination between the sharp pain that he’s been trying to ignore for a while now and the smooth pleasure of Jaehyun’s fingers working it loose makes his head spin, sparks running up his spine. 

Most of the building heat travels between Donghyck’s legs, his dick very inconveniently filling up in his underwear, and he can’t even help the overly loud moan that slips out before he can even think to bite it down when Jaehyun’s hands slide along his ribs. It makes Jaehyun pause for a second and Donghyuck buries his face in the pillow as his face heats up, wondering if Jaehyun can tell that he’s getting turned on by this, the pain absurdly pleasurable. 

“Still good?” Jaehyun asks, letting his nails drag a bit as he slides his hands down lower, slightly wrapping around Donghyuck’s hips. One of his pinkies slips underneath the waistband of his boxers and Donghyuck shivers, fingers tightening in his comforter as his heart rate picks up. He definitely knows, his voice even lower than usual, but his words are rounder with the smirk that Donghyuck can hear even if he cannot see it. 

The entirety of Donghyuck’s back is burning in that weird, freezing way as the cream does its job, but the only thing he can really focus on is Jaehyun’s touch, the lingering feeling of it. And Donghyuck should probably stop hiding his face in his pillow before he runs out of air, the smell of Jaehyun’s shampoo sticking to it and already making his head spin, but he only burrows deeper into it as an outright embarrassing sound spills out from between his lips as Jaehyun squeezes, sliding him a bit lower down the bed. 

It makes his shorts bunch up around the tops of his thighs and the slight friction against his dick makes arousal shoot up his spine, his flush rapidly spreading down his neck and chest, suddenly much too hot in just his shorts. 

“Hyung,” he whines, way too loud and needy as he shifts his head to the side so he can finally properly breathe before he passes out. 

Jaehyun’s fingers tighten at the sound and then he’s moving off of him and suddenly Donghyuck’s being turned around on his back, Jaehyun’s eyes widening as he takes in the sight of him. Donghyuck has no idea how he looks, but in the new position it’s obvious that he’s hard, his dick tenting in his loose shorts, and his flush only deepens as Jaehyun just stares at him for a very long second. 

“Hyuck-” Jaehyun begins to say, but Donghyuck realises as soon as he opens his mouth that he doesn’t want to hear it, whatever he may be trying to tell him, and he quickly sits up so he can press a hand to Jaehyun’s mouth before he can continue. 

Jaehyun blinks, clearly taken aback as Donghyuck hurries to say, “Thank you, hyung, that was great,” voice just a bit too high and breathless. He doesn’t wait for Jaehyun’s reaction, plastering on a convincing smile and standing up in one swift move, thankful that Jaehyun doesn’t get up to follow him as he more or less makes a break for the door. 

He makes it to the bathroom in record time, closing the door behind him a little too loudly and then finally letting himself melt against it, sliding down as his heart just thunders in his ears. Donghyuck still feels hot all over even as the icy-hot of the cream is starting to fade, but now that there’s no Jaehyun with his soft hands and firm touches and maddeningly low voice in his vicinity he can finally start to catch his breath. 

Of course, his arousal is not so quick to go away, his stupid dick hard in his pants even at just the very thought of Jaehyun, the way he was _looking_ at him something that probably won’t leave his mind any time soon. It doesn’t help that he can almost still feel the press of Jaehyun’s fingers against his muscles, his skin buzzing with it, and his body feels looser than it has in a long while, movements easier now that his muscles aren’t so tense. He’ll probably still have to be careful with his side, to not force it more than he has to, but there’s no denying Jaehyun’s stupid massage worked. 

Donghyuck huffs, glaring at his dick when it refuses to soften even as he spreads his legs on the cold tiles and throws his head back against the door. It’s not like he hasn’t masturbated to the thought of Jaehyun before– he’s seen enough of the man that his brain can just take those images and run with them, usually does even– but he feels like it would count as a loss if he did right now, a loss against himself. So he just sits there until the chill of the bathroom tiles gets to be too much and his erection finally goes away, his body all cold as he stands up. 

Doyoung’s there when he pulls open the door, fist raised in the air to knock and mouth curling in an ‘o’ of surprise when he meets his eyes. 

“Sorry for taking over the bathroom, it’s all yours now.” Donghyuck says easily, before Doyoung manages to gather himself enough to say something, but he rallies quickly enough, used to the way Donghyuck is by now. 

“I was looking for you actually.” 

“Oh? Well, you found me then. Did something happen, hyung?” 

Donghyuck can mostly guess that Doyoung’s here because Jaehyun asked him to– is probably the first person Jaehyun goes to when he needs advice– and Donghyuck’s almost proud that he managed to fluster Jaehyun enough, even if he knows that this is probably just Jaehyun’s way of being considerate. But even so, he has no plans on making this easier for Doyoung. 

“I- Not really, I just wanted to check on you.” 

“Mm, why? I’m perfectly fine.” Donghyuck says cheerily, trying not to shiver as Doyoung gives him a once over and frowns, “You know how I run super hot on most days, it was just too hot in our room.” 

Doyoung doesn’t seem convinced, “You know you can talk to me, don’t you, Donghyuck?” 

“Now this right here sounds like the beginning of a counseling session, and while I appreciate it, hyung, I’m really fine.” 

“If you say so. But even if you don’t wanna tell me, I’m gonna go hang out with Taeyong-hyung and you can find Mark in our room if you would like to talk to him instead.”

Now that makes Donghyuck laugh, “You know we’re still fighting, right? Like we haven’t made up or anything.” 

“Well, then I guess this is a perfect occasion for that.” Doyoung says, patting Donghyuck’s head before turning around, thankfully aware that if he pushes any more he’s going to just make it worse. 

And Donghyuck doesn’t want to make up with Mark, not really, not unless he apologizes first at least, but he can’t help but pause in front of Doyoung and Mark’s room all the same, glaring at their door for a minute before ultimately walking past it and towards the kitchen. He doesn’t want to go back to his room either, not when he’s not sure he can maintain his composure, so he guesses food’s the best way to get his mind off things for now. 

The kitchen’s not empty, however, and Donghyuck can’t help but snort when he finds Mark fiddling with a packet of ramyeon, a glass of water placed precariously on the edge of the counter and also dangerously close to Mark’s elbow. Mark startles at the sound, immediately turning around and hitting the glass, but both of them react and thankfully, between the two of them they manage to catch it before it falls, even if some water ends up spilling out anyway. 

“Who even let you in the kitchen?” Donghyuck asks, can’t even help the amused fondness clinging to his voice. 

Mark frowns, clearly stuck between wanting to defend his nonexistent skills and not wanting to talk to Donghyuck, but in the end he just sighs, “It’s not like I’m banned from it or something.”

“Mhm, grave mistake if you ask me.” Donghyuck says, hip checking Mark out of the way and easily grabbing the packet of ramyeon out of his hands and then one more from the shelf. He could just make some simple, straight forward ramyeon, but he wants to have something more to do with his hands, so he makes his way to the fridge to pick out a few things. 

“Good that no one’s asking you then.” 

“Oh, you wound me, hyung!” 

“As if.” Mark says easily, unable to keep a smile from curving all wide on his face, both of them so quick to fall back into familiar, comfortable conversation even if they’ve more or less been ignoring each other for the past month. Donghyuck can’t say he hasn’t missed this, but he definitely won’t admit it to Mark’s face, no matter how warm he may make the inside of his chest feel when he wordlessly takes off his hoodie and drapes it over Donghyuck’s shoulders, “What are you gonna make?” 

It’s almost funny how quickly Mark lets Donghyuck be in charge, already used to the fact that Donghyuck won’t let him help and just content to keep him company. He sits up on the counter as Donghyuck pulls on his hoodie and takes out a cutting board, fiddling with the speaker he brought with him while he tries to decide on a song to play. 

“Something good.” Donghyuck says, making his way to the sink to wash his hands and some green onions. He smiles when Mark just hums, finally settling on a song. 

“Everything you make is good.” Mark says earnestly, a tiny smile lingering on his face like a habit when he looks up to meet Donghyuck’s eyes, fingers all restless as they drum against the countertop to the rhythm of Xoxo. He’s always honest with his praise, no teasing edge or easy amusement to it, just earnest wonder, but at the same time there aren’t a lot of things Mark _doesn’t_ find praiseworthy, even if he does keep himself from appreciating Donghyuck too much on grounds that it’ll get to his head.

“Woah, maybe we should fight more often if a month of silence gets you to compliment me.” 

Mark huffs at that, easily kicking Donghyuck, “I always praise you, you asshole.” he says, but he’s still smiling when Donghyuck flicks the water on his fingers at his face. Donghyuck is too, even more relieved than he expected to be talking to Mark again, this whole fight having gotten to him more than he thought it would. 

“Not nearly enough. Just look at me, I deserve at least-” Donghyuck’s sputters as Mark sticks a hand under the running water and just flings it at his face, bursting into easy laughter at the face Donghyuck makes. “Now who’s the asshole?” 

“It’s still you.” Mark answers in no time, wiping his wet hand on Donghyuck’s hoodie, or well, his hoodie that Donghyuck’s wearing. 

“So mean! What happened to the sweet hyung who was too shy to even introduce himself?”

“You happened.” 

Donghyuck gasps, bringing a hand to his chest in feigned pain, “I created a monster! No more food for you until you go back to being sweet!” 

Mark just rolls his eyes and kicks him again, “I can make my own food, you know?” 

Donghyuck grabs a paper towel to wipe his hands dry and neatly lines up the green onions on the cutting board before he takes a knife out and points it at Mark to emphasise his point, “Yeah and that food will kill you. You’re a central part of NCT, hyung, I can’t have you dying so soon!” he says, waving the knife around. 

“Still a brat, I see.”

“I feel hurt that you would have ever doubted me.”

“Well, you have your moments.” Mark huffs, scrunching his nose at Donghyuck when he glances at him. His legs are swinging over the edge of the countertop, feet clapping together to the rhythm of the song even if Mark’s probably unaware that he’s doing it and Donghyuck hides a smile when Mark raises a brow at him in question. 

“Aw, is that a compliment?”

“Absolutely not.” 

Donghyuck laughs at the certainty to his tone, making quick work of slicing the scallions lengthwise before starting to chop them. “No need to get shy, hyung, I know you love me.” he says, making his voice go all high and sweet as he does a terrible job at winking at Mark. 

He hands him a few garlic bulbs to peel the top layers off of, since he’s clearly not doing anything with his hands, and his smile only widens when Mark’s expression immediately shifts into one of concentration, always determined to be good at the things he has to do. Donghyuck thinks he’s unfairly cute, even more so since he doesn’t even realise it, blinking up at him in confusion when Donghyuck bops his nose with the back of his hand. 

“I never said I didn’t,” Mark says, pauses like he has more to say, and he frowns down at the garlic in his hands as if it should be telling him what to say and isn’t. 

“Wow, a confession, too? You sure are on a roll today.” Donghyuck teases, barely stopping himself from pressing a finger to the crease between Mark’s brows. He focuses instead on cutting some of the pork meat he took out in bite sized pieces, before moving on to dicing an onion. 

“Donghyuck, can I ask you something?” 

_Donghyuck_. The name Haechan has really stuck, both because it rolls off the tongue easily and more importantly because it fits Donghyuck perfectly, most of the members taking to it immediately and only sometimes calling him Hyuck. But Mark only calls him Donghyuck when he wants to talk about personal things, making it clear that he’s not talking to Haechan of NCT, but rather Mark’s best friend Lee Donghyuck. It makes Donghyuck smile, because when they’re home, there’s not much distinction between these two anyways, but leave it to Mark to be proper about things like this. 

“I’m sure you’re gonna ask me anyways,” Donghyuck takes the carefully cleaned cloves from Mark’s hands to thinly cut into slices, glancing at him as he rubs his hands together now that he doesn’t have something between them anymore, “But I’ll try my best to answer this time, so shoot.” 

“Why did you fight with Jaehyun-hyung?” 

Donghyuck pauses for a second, “I didn’t fight with him.” 

“You can just say so if you don’t wanna tell me, but don’t lie to me, Donghyuck.” Mark says, tone just a bit sulky as he squeezes at his fingers. It makes Donghyuck frown and he puts the knife down before he cuts himself, turning to offer Mark his full attention, brows raised as he meets his eyes head on. 

“It’s almost funny how you’re both bad at lying _and_ at figuring out when people are lying, but I’m serious when I tell you that I didn’t fight with Jaehyun-hyung. Where did you even get that idea?” 

Mark blinks, eyes narrowing for a second as he tries to maybe figure out if Donghyuck’s fucking with him before he slumps, curling in on himself a bit and clicking his nails together, “He came to our room earlier, Jaehyun-hyung, and asked Doyoung-hyung if he could talk to you. I didn’t want to intrude on their conversation, though, so I just went to the kitchen to get some water while they talked and I just ended up sticking around to make myself something to eat. And then here you were.” 

“Here I was.” Donghyuck laughs, turning back to his garlic as Mark just levels him with a clearly expectant gaze, “I really didn’t fight with Jaehyun-hyung,” he says, to make sure that’s clear, “I guess you could say I just got a bit embarrassed and took off. Jaehyun-hyung tends to worry about things like that, even though I have no idea what he wanted Doyoung-hyung to do about it.” 

“Got _embarrassed_? _You_?” Mark asks, eyes wide and disbelieving. Donghyuck only snorts, turning around to dig out a wok and easily laying it on the stove before turning on the fire. “And what does _things like that_ even mean?”

He considers making up a lie, something on the very edge of believable that Mark might still fall for because that’s just how he is, but then he decides that telling him the truth might just be funnier. “I got hard,” he says, makes sure to focus on pouring out oil in the wok and not the lingering feeling of Jaehyun’s hands on his skin, stifling a shiver at the reminder, “Jaehyun-hyung gave me a massage and I got hard so I ran out on him.” 

“Oh,” Mark says and then again, when the words really register, “ _Oh._ ”

He doesn’t seem to be able to think of anything else to say and Donghyuck bursts into laughter when he glances at him and he catches sight of Mark flushing bright red, deliberately not looking at him as he wrings his hands together. He’s so cute and so embarrassed that Donghyuck feels more amused than flustered himself, clearly having not expected this. 

“See? I told you we didn’t fight.” Donghyuck says around his laughter, throwing in the chopped garlic and the green onions into the wok. His face feels a little warm, but Mark’s too busy stewing in his own embarrassment to look at him, even though if it were the other way around, Donghyuck would be on the ground laughing, so he quite thinks that Mark’s missing a golden chance to make fun of him. 

“Still,” Mark whines, “Will you be okay? You wanna switch rooms with me tonight?”

Donghyuck considers that for a second, absently staring at the sizzling green onions for a second before shaking himself out of it and adding in the pork and diced onion. He could take up Mark’s offer and just act as if nothing happened tomorrow, he knows Jaehyun would easily go along with it, his need to reassure people nothing to scoff at, but for some reason he doesn't want to. 

It’s not like it’s his fault really, that his body decided to have inappropriate reactions to Jaehyun’s hands (and his very existence in Donghyuck’s proximity, but he’s not going to think too deeply about _that_ ), and he doesn’t want that to get between them. He quite likes sharing a room with Jaehyun, would even like to continue to do so, but running away feels like a loss no matter how Donghyuck looks at it. 

“Nah,” Donghyuck says, ripping open the ramyeon seasoning to pour it in and turning down the heat a bit, “Jaehyun-hyung’s a big boy, he’ll understand.” 

Mark doesn’t seem convinced, “I’m sure he will, but will _you_ be okay?” 

“Yup. Can you measure out some water for me?” Donghyuck says easily, rolling his eyes when Mark just frowns at him, not moving as he just waits for _something_. Donghyuck doesn’t know what he’s expecting really. “Now please.” 

Mark huffs, but this time around he does get off the counter, easily following Donghyuck’s instructions. He’s still staring intently when Donghyuck throws in the noodles so he sighs and turns to give him his full attention, knowing already that Mark won’t settle for less, not when he thinks Donghyuck _needs_ it or something.

“I promise I’m fine, hyung. It’s really not as big of a deal as you’re making it seem.” 

But Mark has never been one to give up easily. He’s still worrying his lower lip, clearly unsure about what he wants to say, so Donghyuck just gets up on the counter next to him while he lets the water boil and takes one of his hands in his, intertwining their fingers so Mark will stop pulling at them. It makes him visibly relax and Donghyuck smiles, because he’s basically conditioned Mark into this. 

“Do you like Jaehyun-hyung?” Mark manages to get out after a long moment and Donghyuck just stares for a second before he bursts into laughter, only getting louder when Mark clearly balks, eyes widening. 

“Like romantically? Is that why you’re so serious? Because you think I’m in love with him or something?” 

It’s cute just how quickly Mark blushes, face going all red as he just squeezes on Donghyuck’s hand, but it’s still not enough to deter him. Donghyuck can’t help but admire his misguided determination. “I mean yeah. It would be hard sharing a room with someone you like and like, even more so if it’s a member of the group you’re in. You always try to be cheery, sometimes even when you shouldn’t, so obviously I worry.” 

Donghyuck’s still smiling, barely holding in his laughter, and Mark kicks his ankle when he catches sight of his expression, but he still lets Donghyuck rest his head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

“I’m not in love with him, hyung, so you can calm down.” Donghyuck says cheerily, “He’s just very hot and I’m just very horny.” 

Mark chokes on his breath at that, but when he manages to gather himself, he sounds almost resigned, “All of our members are just really hot.” 

It’s enough to startle a laugh out of Donghyuck and he pats Mark’s thigh as he gets off to check on the noodles, still shaking with laughter. It seems to be enough, however, to satisfy Mark and he doesn’t ask any more questions about Jaehyun, telling Donghyuck about the latest song he’s been trying to compose instead and asking him for his opinion.

It devolves into an hour long busking session on top of Mark’s bed that only ends because Doyoung comes back to his room most likely looking to sleep. He does offer to let Donghyuck spend the night in their room instead, claiming that he really doesn’t mind sharing a room with Jaehyun, but Donghyuck has made up his mind so he just presses a wet kiss to Doyoung’s cheek as a thank you for the offer and makes his way to his own room. 

He doesn’t really expect Jaehyun to have already gone to sleep, but he does burst into laughter when he finds him with his legs up on the wall and his head thrown back over the edge of his mattress watching something on his phone, startling him into dropping his phone on his face and groaning. 

“Woah, hyung, careful or you’re gonna make your fans cry if you hurt your face.” Donghyuck says, and he’s satisfied with how steady his voice comes out, loud and cheerful as Jaehyun lets his legs fall to the side so he can sit up and properly look at Donghyuck the right side up. 

“You’re back.” he says, voice level even as a tiny smile pulls at his lips. He doesn’t really seem that flustered, but his ears are flushing and Donghyuck smiles, wants to pull on them. He wonders if Jaehyun’s blush would deepen if he asked him if he could, wonders if he’d say yes just because he feels guilty even though he has nothing to be sorry about. 

“Yeah, well, it is my room.” Donghyuck says with a shrug, making a beeline for Jaehyun’s bed and enjoying the way it makes Jaehyun’s eyes widen, likes the way he’s the one doing the flustering for once. 

“I know, I just thought...” 

“Mm?” 

“Thought you’d spent the night in Doyoung’s room maybe.” 

Donghyuck sits down right next to Jaehyun on the bed, their thighs touching as he turns to look at him. Jaehyun’s warm even through the material of his pants and Donghyuck barely keeps himself from shivering, leaning back on his hands and ignoring the way his heart stutters in his chest at the contact. Maybe he has it worse than he thought. “I’m hurt, hyung! You haven’t even been my roommate for two months and you already wanna kick me out! What an unexpected betrayal!” 

Jaehyun snorts, twisting his body so he can look at Donghyuck, smile easy and soft as he rests his chin in his hand, elbow settling on his thigh, “For all that, you seem pretty happy.” he says, taking in Donghyuck’s cockily spread thighs and relaxed posture with a gradually widening smile, the sweet, fond kind that makes warmth bloom between Donghyuck’s lungs. 

“You want me to cry?” 

“I already know you can fake that.” Jaehyun says, laughing when Donghyuck clicks his tongue. “But you could still try, maybe you can convince me.” 

“Sometimes it slips my mind just how not princely you really are.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

There’s this unwavering quality to Jaehyun’s gaze, eyes intent as he just stares at Donghyuck, takes him in. It’s just a bit intimidating, making Donghyuck’s neck feel a little hot under the collar of his hoodie, but he has no plans to back off, so he just meets Jaehyun’s eyes squarely, showing his teeth as he says, “Nope, I think I quite like it.”

It makes Jaehyun laugh, all low and raspy as he lets himself fall back on the bed, and Donghyuck’s fingers twitch against the comforter when Jaehyun traps them between his side and the bed, “So you’re gonna be okay?” 

“Now what’s that about?” 

“About earlier.” 

Donghyuck huffs, glancing over his shoulder at Jaehyun and biting his lip when he finds him already looking back, gaze dark as he stares at him through his lashes. He looks unfairly good laid down like this on the bed, hair messy and lips all pink and shiny, and Donghyuck has to smother the thought that forms at the image, the terrible urge to see if Jaehyun’s mouth feels as soft as it looks. 

“I’m a healthy growing boy, hyung,” Donghyuck says in the same tone he had told Mark, holding Jaehyun’s gaze, “And you’re unfortunately very attractive, so well, it’s bound to happen from time to time.” 

Jaehyun only hums, a blush blooming across the bridge of his nose and those soft looking cheeks, his body honest no matter how cool he may try to act. It doesn’t help that his skin is so fair, flushing so prettily very easily, and he can usually hide it with makeup when he’s outside, but in the comfort of their room, under the fluorescent light it couldn’t be more obvious. It makes Donghyuck want to cup his face, feel Jaehyun’s cheeks warm under his fingers. 

“Unfortunately?” 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck shifts, turning around so he can lean over Jaehyun, hands on either side of him as he looks down at him, fitting his knee between Jaehyun’s thighs for balance. “It’s fortunate for our group, but unfortunate for me.” he says, eyes darting to Jaehyun’s mouth when he licks his lips, gaze going a few shades darker as he takes Donghyuck in, “So if you’re fine with that, then I want us to remain roommates.” 

“Fine with the fact that you find me attractive?” 

“Fine with how my body might react to that fact.” 

Jaehyun seems to consider that for a second, eyes dark and intent as he looks up at him. Donghyuck’s face feels hot, his body all warm and tingly, because he likes being looked at, admired even– it’s one of the main reasons he even became an idol, for the rush and the recognition– but being stared at by Jaehyun feels different. It makes him light up, this unwavering attention, the way Jaehyun looks at him like he’s trying to take him apart, like he’s trying to figure out how, and Donghyuck’s almost scared that he’s going to succeed, that he’s going to figure out the letters to his alphabet and Donghyuck won’t have anywhere to hide anymore. 

“Can I help with it?” Jaehyun asks, voice so low it makes sparks run down Donghyuck’s spine. 

“You can stop being so hot for one.” Donghyuck says quickly, even though they both know that’s not what he means. He does mean it, in a way, because his life would be so much easier if Jaehyun didn’t look the way he does, if his face wasn’t sculpted by the gods and his voice didn’t sound like a wet dream and his body didn’t look like it would feel so good pressing Donghyuck against his bed, but unfortunately, that’s not something he can really change, so Donghyuck settles for, “No, not really. I know you wanna help, hyung, but the best you can do is just ignore it. That would be the best for me, at least.” 

“Okay.” Jaehyun says without any protest and Donghyuck’s not sure why he even expected one from him of all people, “That’s okay, but you should let me know if you change your mind.” 

Donghyuck has it on the tip of his tongue to ask what he’s even going to do if he does change his mind, but he’s not quite sure he’s ready for an answer to that. After all, isn’t it funny to imagine Jaehyun offering to get him off, as always being such a good hyung? Donghyuck presses his tongue to the back of his teeth, finally looking away before he starts to think of even more absurd things, Jaehyun’s face not good for his sanity at all. 

“Thanks. For not being weird about this.” 

Jaehyun just shrugs, patting Donghyuck’s chest with an easy smile, his dimples winking at him as it widens, “Nothing to be weird about. Like you said, it happens.” 

Donghyuck huffs, because Jaehyun might be the only person who would take it all in stride so easily and without complaint, and he lets himself flop on top of him, enjoying the way Jaehyun immediately wraps his arms around him, pulling him even closer against his chest as if Donghyuck didn’t just let him know that he gets hard at the very thought of him. 

He doesn’t even flinch when Donghyuck sneaks back into his bed later after he brushes his teeth, just letting Donghyuck wrap around him as he adjust his hold on his phone so he can look at it over Donghyuck’s head, his other hand immediately sliding in his hair. It makes Donghyuck feel entirely too warm and content and he snuggles even closer to Jaehyun, heart stuttering in his chest when Jaehyun’s tightens his hold on him and absently presses a kiss to the top of his head, still clearly focused on his phone.

Maybe Donghyuck’s fucked in more ways than one, but maybe it doesn’t have to be a bad thing. 

🍑🍑🍑

Donghyuck doesn’t get the chance to really ponder on his situation as they all become very busy, their schedule filling up for the foreseeable future as they take on a huge project. It’s enough to get Donghyuck’s mind off of anything that is not practice, practice, practice, the free time they do have used mostly to just sleep because it quickly becomes a rarity, all of them napping whenever they can and wherever, much like it always gets before a comeback.

He still spends a lot of time with Jaehyun, both during practice and back at the dorms, but he takes a new approach when it comes to him, something along the lines of immunizing himself through exposure. 

(“So the reason I gathered you all here tod-” 

“You didn’t gather us here, you just barged in on us. Shouldn’t you be practicing with the 127 hyungs?” Renjun interrupts smoothly, shoving Donghyuck’s arm off from around the back of his neck and just sighing when he immediately puts it back around him. Jaemin doesn’t even bother with shoving him off, just raising a brow at him as Jeno laughs. 

“I _am_ practicing! I feel hurt by the fact that you would accuse me of slacking off!” 

Renjun just rolls his eyes, but it’s Jeno that says, “So why are you really here?” 

“To see my beautiful friends, of cour- Ow, ouch, Jaemin, that hurts! I’ll tell you, just stop!” Jeno just high-fives Jaemin when he lets him go, smiling serenely as Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at him, “You are all ugly friends actually.” 

“Okay, mister universe, just tell us why you’re here.” 

“Now I don’t wanna anymore.” 

“Then leave already, geez.” Renjun snaps, immediately bursting into laughter at Donghyuck’s betrayed expression, mouth falling open in shock. He does stop him as soon as Donghyuck actually gets up to leave, pulling him back down with an amused smile, “Okay, okay, we’ll listen, so just tell us already.” 

“Not even Mark-hyung was this mean to me and he even had a real reason to be!” 

Jeno’s expression brightens at that, “Wait, you finally made up with Mark-hyung?” 

“Did you finally apologize?” Jaemin asks before Donghyuck even gets to answer, flicking Donghyuck’s cheek when he snorts. 

“Let’s focus people, this isn’t about Mark.” 

“But did you?” Renjun insists, “Make up with him?” 

“Yeah, I did, so can we finally move on to my actual problem?” 

“Wait, that’s great, we were starting to get worried when we saw this fight kept going for longer than any of the others.” 

Donghyuck throws his hands in the air, exasperated with them already as Jaemin just laughs at him, “Can we get back on track please?” 

“Just one more question,” Renjun says quickly and Donghyuck sighs long sufferingly, but motions for him to go ahead anyway, “Did you actually apologize to Mark-hyung?” 

“All of you are _obsessed_ with this, you should get better soon.” 

“Just answer the question, Haechan.” 

“No, I didn’t, now can-” 

“You made _hyung_ apologize?” Jeno asks at the same time Jaemin gasps dramatically, covering his mouth like he’s just witnessed a murder. Renjun tries to act surprised too, but he fails spectacularly as he hides a grin behind his hand. 

“No. Neither of us apologized, we just kinda started talking since hyung, unlike any of you traitors, actually _cared_ about my problem.” 

“Oh my god, Haechan, did you kill someone? Is Mark-hyung helping you hide the body?” 

Donghyuck just gets up to leave, “I’ll just find someone else to talk to since you’re all useless.” 

This time around, both Jaemin and Renjun pull him back down, “We’ll listen properly this time, so just tell us.” 

Donghyuck is a man that is very easily persuaded, “Fine. But would you help me hide the body? If I actually killed someone?” 

Renjun snorts, “Obviously. You probably wouldn’t even dig a proper hole alone and you’d have limbs poking out just asking to be found.” 

“That’s so sweet! So would you go to jail for me?” 

“If we helped you hide the body, then you wouldn’t have to go to jail ‘cause it would never be found.” Jaemin says easily, emphasising his point with an easy shrug. 

“Remind me to never piss off Jaemin.” 

“I may be in danger.” Donghyuck says, earning himself a wink from Jaemin and an air kiss as Jeno just bursts into laughter. 

“I would help Jaemin bury your body, no questions asked.” 

“Seconded, I would be first in line with a shovel.” 

“You are the worst friends and I don’t know why I’m still talking to you.” 

“Just tell us your problem already!” 

“Stop distracting me then!” 

“You’re the one-” Renjun begins to say, but then he seems to think better of it, running a hand through his hair in annoyance, “Actually, it doesn’t matter, just tell us.” 

“I find Jaehyun-hyung very hot.” 

It’s almost funny how in sync the three of them are as they just get up to leave. Donghyuck immediately grabs Jaemin and Renjun’s hands to stop them, lower lip sticking out in a pout as he meets Jeno’s eyes. He knows Jeno is basically incapable of resisting him, so it barely takes a second before Jeno’s wordlessly sitting back down, followed by the other two after a moment’s hesitation. 

“Okay, now that you’re hopefully done joking, just tell us the real problem.” 

“No, that wasn’t a joke, that’s actually the real problem.” 

“The problem is that you find Jaehyun-hyung hot.” Jeno deadpans.

“Very hot, actually, but yup.” 

“You’re joking.” 

“Nope.” 

“Haechan,” Renjun says, massaging at his temples as if this is physically hurting him, “Every single fucking person with eyes finds Jaehyun-hyung hot. It’s not even an opinion at this point, just pure fact.”

“No, no, you don’t get it, it’s not that type of hot.” 

“How many fucking types are there?” 

“Wow, Renjun, you’re going for the pure boy image so try to keep the swearing to a minimum.” 

“Fuck off.” Renjun spits, making them all burst into laughter. 

Thankfully, Jeno brings them back on track, “So what kind of hot are we talking about?” 

“The sharing a room with him kind of hot. It’s the worst kind of hot.” 

Realisation seems to dawn on their faces as they consider Donghyuck’s words, “Oh, well, now that does sound like a problem.” 

“See? I told you!” 

“But why don’t you just go back to sharing a room with Mark-hyung now that you’ve made up?” Jaemin asks after a second. 

“‘Cause I like sharing a room with Jaehyun-hyung.” 

“Knew you were a fucking masochist.” 

Donghyuck gasps, “Where did you even learn that word, Renjun? What have they been teaching you during your Korean lessons?” 

“More importantly, what are you gonna do if you want to continue sharing a room with him?” Renjun says, brushing it away easily, even though it only makes Donghyuck want to know more. 

“I was hoping _you_ could help me with that.” 

“Well, what do you want _us_ to do? It's not like we can make him be less hot.” Jeno shrugs. 

“Yeah, but I was hoping for some advice to deal with it.”

“Maybe try to spend more time with him?” Jaemin says after a second, shrugging as they all turn to look at him with varying degrees of disbelief on their faces, “You know how it is when you like a food a lot and then you only eat that every day until you get sick of it and then you can’t even look at it because you’ve had too much? You should try that with Jaehyun-hyung.”

“You want me to eat him?” Donghyuck asks and both Jeno and Renjun glare at him, but Jaemin just waves it away. 

“I’m talking about exposure, Haechan. The more you get exposed to deadly roommate hotness the more you’ll get used to it, until it stops being a problem at all.”

“I don’t think it works like that.” Renjun says.

“Yeah, Jaehyun-hyung’s not food for one and-” Donghyuck interrupts Jeno before he gets to say anything else, a huge smile curving on his face as he takes Jaemin’s hand between his own. 

“No, actually I think that’s the best idea! Jaeminie may just be a genius after all!” 

“Maybe you should think about it a-” 

“Nope, I’m gonna go find Jaehyun-hyung right now! Thank you for the advice I love you!” 

“Wait, Haechan-” 

But Donghyuck runs out before he can hear what else they have to say, happy with having found a solution to his problem.)

The flaws in that plan only start to come up when Donghyuck actively puts it in practice and he slowly realises that spending more time with Jaehyun doesn’t make him get sick of the man, or get used to the deadly roommate hotness, but rather it somehow only manages to make Donghyuck like him more. There’s more to Jaehyun than being hot and princely and while Donghyuck was aware of that, he wasn’t _actually_ aware. 

Donghyuck’s talk with Jaehyun also doesn’t make him back off or treat him more carefully in the way he was fearing, but rather it seems to enable Jaehyun, like now that he knows that he can get a reaction out of Donghyuck, he can’t stop trying it out. It makes Donghyuck not want to give him the satisfaction, because Jaehyun doesn’t need more validation that he’s irresistible, not when he’s already weaponized it without even meaning to. 

So for every stunt Jaehyun pulls, Donghyuck ups it one level, to make it clear that Jaehyun’s not actually getting to him, even if he unfortunately _is_ getting to him more than Donghyuck would ever want to acknowledge even to himself. 

It starts off pretty easy, with casual stuff that Donghyuck doesn’t even register as intentional at first, as he’s always been open to and actively seeking skinship, so it doesn’t really faze him when Jaehyun becomes touchier. It’s easy enough to lean into Jaehyun when he throws an arm around his shoulders or when he pulls Donghyuck into tired hugs after practice or sits next to him in the car and absently slides a hand along his thigh. 

But it’s not quite as simple to stop himself from tensing up when Jaehyun leans his head on his shoulder, sweat damp hair tickling Donghyuck’s jaw as he asks, voice low and quiet so the other members won’t hear, “Why do you smell so good?”

Donghyuck’s fingers tighten against his phone, eyes fliting to Jaehyun’s hand on his thigh, to the fingers mindlessly fiddling with the inseam of his pants, and he has to make sure to keep his breathing level even if his heart stutters in his chest, “Superior genes. I sweat perfume.” 

Jaehyun’s nose brushes against his throat as he smells him, breath all hot against the sensitive skin, “That so?” he asks, making Donghyuck shiver at the tone of his voice. He finds himself glancing at Mark on the other side of Jaehyun, but he’s fast asleep, head bobbing against the window with every bump in the road. 

“Nope, I just used one of your disgustingly expensive ones. Why are you sniffing me anyway?” He’s speaking quietly too, inadvertently using the same volume Jaehyun did, even if nobody’s paying attention anyway. Taeyong’s chattering in front of them, having recovered from an earlier bout of grumpy tiredness to bounce up way too energetically, but Donghyuck can’t make out his words over the hum of music. 

“Because you smell good.” Jaehyun says softly. 

Donghyuck locks his phone and slips it back into his pocket, focus completely ruined as he can’t help but give Jaehyun his full attention, the warmth of him pressed against his side utterly distracting, “Yeah? You do that to everyone that smells good?” 

“No, just to you.” 

The easy honesty of it makes Donghyuck trip on his exhale, breath catching in his throat as he wills himself to relax. It’s this lack of hesitation that gets to him, the way Jaehyun doesn’t ever seem to waver. It makes Donghyuck wonder if this is just the type of thing that Jaehyun says to anyone and that’s why it comes so easily to him or if he doesn’t actually mean anything by it and Donghyuck’s stupidly horny brain is just reading too much into it. 

“You know, you’re a very weird hyung sometimes.” Donghyuck says, leaning his head against Jaehyun’s when he settles more heavily against him, Jaehyun’s fingers tightening on his thigh as they slide just a bit higher. 

“You want me to stop?”

It’s the last thing Donghyuck wants. He doesn’t care about Jaehyun’s princely persona or the fronts he puts up to deal with things, Donghyuck just wants to get to know Jaehyun in his entirety, wants to learn exactly what makes him tick and what gets under his skin. He’s well aware that Jaehyun wants to make it seem like there’s nothing that could ever get to him, but Donghyuck’s nothing if not stubborn. 

“Being weird or smelling me?”

Jaehyun hums, “Mm, both?” 

But it wouldn’t have changed the answer anyway, “Then no, I don’t want you to stop.” he says, letting his legs fall open as he slides lower down his seat. It makes Jaehyun’s hand slip further up, sliding all the way to the inside of his thigh as he adjusts his position so his head sits more comfortably in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. 

“Seems like you’re pretty weird yourself.” Jaehyun says, and Donghyuck may not be able to see his smile, but he can hear it in his voice, curling all round and sweet around his words. He has half a mind to lean forward so he can catch a glimpse of it, as he quite enjoys the sight of Jaehyun’s tired smiles, content and not yet big enough for his dimples to make an appearance, but he’s sitting too comfortably and if he moves it might slip off Jaehyun’s face anyway. 

“‘Cause I know you’re into that, it’s why I use your perfumes too.” Donghyuck says, a smile pulling at his lips as well. It’s mostly the truth, too. Jaehyun is clearly attached to his things, be it his clothes or his perfumes, and he doesn’t really like other people touching or using them– a preference which is quite hard to uphold when he shares a dorm with eight other people– but somehow he doesn’t seem to mind Donghyuck using them. 

“Yeah? Not at all because you like it?” Jaehyun’s laughter is a breath of warm air against his throat and Donghyuck’s not sure if he wants to lean into it or away. He’s still trying to figure out if the concessions Jaehyun makes when it comes to him are some sort of maknae privilege, or something like Jaehyun having always wanted a younger brother, or something else entirely. 

“Nope.” he says cheerily, immediately lowering his voice even further when Mark sniffles next to Jaehyun.

“Still, you should ask me for permission next time you want to use it.” 

But Jaehyun doesn’t make it easy to figure it out either, just how he never makes anything about himself easy. He’s always within reach, always indulging Donghyuck in one thing or another, but Donghyuck never really gets to know what he’s actually thinking, can’t figure out where the line is drawn between the things Jaehyun does to make others happy and the things he does to make himself happy. Still, Donghyuck likes to believe that he’s getting closer to figuring it out every day. 

“Yeah? And how would that go? Oh hyung, would you please let me use your disgustingly expensive perfume so you can sniff me later on the way back to the dorms?”

“That doesn’t sound so bad, actually.” Jaehyun says lightly, words trailing off when Mark chokes on a snore, body shifting as he instinctively tries to get into a more comfortable position. He ends up falling against Jaehyun when the car takes a turn and Donghyuck can feel his fond huff against his collarbones as he gently pulls on Mark until he’s spread across his lap, mouth falling open as he nuzzles his head against Jaehyun’s thigh. 

“You just want me to ask you so you can say no.” Donghyuck says, a sliver of disappointment sneaking between his ribs when Jaehyun pulls his hand from his thigh to slide it in Mark’s hair, fingers tangling in the messy curls as Mark leans into the touch. He knows it’s absurd, as Jaehyun has never been touchy only with him, his affection always indiscriminate, and Donghyuck has never minded it, not really. But as he gets to find out about parts of Jaehyun only he’s privy to, he can’t help but want more. 

Donghyuck has always been greedy after all. 

Jaehyun shifts, careful not to jostle Mark as he tilts his head back so he can whisper directly in Donghyuck’s ear, lips brushing against the lobe of his ear, “I wouldn’t say no to you.” 

And really, how can Donghyuck _not_ be greedy? When Jaehyun has never seemed to mind, only ever encouraging him. He wonders if Jaehyun even realizes what Donghyuck really wants, if he knows that it’s his hands he thinks about when he slips his own underneath the waistband of his boxers, or if Jaehyun’s just playing along because it’s what he’s used to– people wanting him. 

“Like hell you wouldn’t.” Donghyuck says under his breath, reaching a hand to poke Mark’s cheek. He can’t really help the tiny flutter of warm fondness that curls inside him when Mark makes a tiny, discontented noise, but doesn’t move away from his finger, mouth open as he drools all over Jaehyun’s pant leg, a wet patch forming under his cheek. Jaehyun only ever practices in the same clothes for any specific song, a sort of jinx of his, so Donghyuck already knows that he’s going to stay up too long tonight to wash his clothes. 

“Mm, then if I say no, you can just steal it.” 

It’s such an unexpected thing to say that Donghyuck bursts into laughter before he can stop himself, loud even over the hum of music and even Taeyong turns around to level him with a confused little smile that only seems to widen when he catches sight of Donghyuck’s amused expression. It’s still not enough to wake Mark up, however, as he just curls tighter against Jaehyun’s thighs, a tiny sigh escaping his mouth. 

“I’ll hold you up to that.” Donghyuck says breathlessly, his smile not fading away all the way back to the dorms. 

He proposes to just play Firetruck to wake Mark up when they arrive, still fondly remembering the last time he tried it when they shared a room and Mark just startled out of bed and started dancing with his eyes still closed, movements much sharper than a freshly woken up man’s should be. But Taeyong unfortunately stops him before he has the chance to play it, claiming that if Mark’s sleeping this deeply, he must be really tired. 

In the end, Jaehyun just offers to carry him to his room, ever the good hyung, and he easily starts laughing when Donghyuck complains about having never been carried by him before. 

“Next time, I’ll fake being asleep, too.” 

“You know Mark’s not faking it, right?” Jaehyun says around his laughter, hoisting Mark higher up his back so he doesn’t slip. 

Donghyuck snorts, “That’s just what _you_ think.” It’s also the truth, as Mark would much sooner die than inconvenience anybody like this, much less pretend to be asleep so he can get carried out of all things, but it doesn’t mean that Donghyuck can’t make fun of him anyway. 

“And I didn’t know you wanted me to carry you. You could have just asked.” 

Taeyong and their manager have gone ahead after Donghyuck told them they would take their time, the elevator out of working order for the third time this week, and Donghyuck’s keeping close to Jaehyun as he steadily climbs the stairs, breaths carefully level so it doesn’t seem like it’s getting to him. It almost makes Donghyuck laugh, because obviously he would be tired after a whole day of practice and also having to carry a member on his back up the stairs, but it’s Jaehyun and he might just die if he lets it show that he’s actually human. 

“Mhm, there you go again. Even though we both know you only do things you want to.” Donghyuck says, briefly wondering just how Mark would react if he woke him up with a well aimed slap to his ass. He might get mad, but at the same time it wouldn’t be the worst thing Donghyuck has done, not at all. Still, he reserves himself to just patting his ass, not wanting to be the reason Mark Lee gets dropped on the stairs.

Jaehyun just glances over his shoulder at him, “How do you know I don’t wanna carry you then?” 

Donghyuck can feel his face warming up, cheeks burning, but he easily hides it by skipping ahead of Jaehyun, only stopping in front of their door to open it for him, “Well then, if you’re offering, I want it to be bridal style.” 

“Greedy, aren’t you?” Jaehyun huffs, cheeks a little pink with exertion and breath just a little quicker. Donghyuck follows a drop of sweat slip down the side of his face before pointedly looking away. 

“I mean, you offered.” It’s harder to act casual and completely unbothered when Jaehyun looks at him so steadily, eyes dark and intent as if they’re trying to take Donghyuck apart. And he wouldn’t mind, doesn’t usually, but sometimes Jaehyun looks at him like he’s waiting for something, like he’s just patiently waiting for Donghyuck to let himself be unraveled. It’s a slight difference, but it’s enough to catch Donghyuck off-balance, not quite certain yet if he wants to curl in on himself or let Jaehyun in. 

“Mhm and I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it. I just said you’re greedy.” Jaehyun says, smiling widely when the door to Doyoung and Mark’s room opens, a fussy Doyoung immediately pulling Jaehyun inside to help him lay Mark down in his bed, tucking him in like you would a baby. Donghyuck almost wants to flick his peaceful face, but he’s too tired to have Doyoung nag him about it. 

“Well, you still love me even if I’m a little greedy.” Donghyuck says around a grin, batting his eyelashes at Jaehyun when he pulls the door closed behind him with a loud click. It makes him huff, reaching over to ruffle Donghyuck’s already practice messy hair and smiling when Donghyuck glares at him through the strands. 

“I do,” Jaehyun says, so easily that Donghyuck’s thoughts stutter for a second and he yelps when Jaehyun bends down and suddenly picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing, “Still would even if you were much greedier.” 

Donghyuck can’t bring himself to think too closely about the implications of that, so instead he just huffs, letting himself go limp as Jaehyun pats his ass, “Thought I made it clear I wanted it to be bridal carried.” 

“Maybe next time.” He sounds way too amused and Donghyuck contemplates pulling his shirt up and just biting him, but before he can make up his mind Jaehyun’s already unceremoniously throwing him in his bed, making him bounce on the soft mattress, “You can shower first.” 

“Then you should have taken me to the bathroom!” Donghyuck says, instead of the other reply that crosses his mind, simply because he’s afraid Jaehyun might say yes and he’s not sure he’s ready to deal with that just yet. 

“Now I can’t spoil you too much.” 

“You can’t spoil me too much when you haven’t spoiled me at all!” It only earns him a bout of laughter, so Donghyuck takes off his shirt and flings it at Jaehyun’s face, grinning when it makes him choke on his breath, “There you go, since you love how it smells _so much_.” he says childishly, quickly stealing Jaehyun’s sleep shirt from his bed and running away before he can figure it out. 

Jaehyun doesn’t comment on it, because of course he wouldn’t, he never does, but as he curls around Donghyuck’s back later that night, he doesn’t even try to be subtle as he buries his nose in Donghyuck’s hair and just takes a deep breath. It makes warmth travel like a bolt of lightning down Donghyuck’s spine, fingers reflexively tightening around Jaehyun’s wrists on his waist, but he can’t help but lean into his touch. 

It’s fair to say that Donghyuck may be fucked and not really in the fun way.

🍑🍑🍑

It only devolves from there. Donghyuck wants to know Jaehyun, no holds barred, wants to peel off all of his layers until there’s nothing left that he can hide behind, but the fact that Jaehyun may want the same thing from him takes an embarrassingly long time to really register. It almost feels like a game, like for every inch Donghyuck gives, Jaehyun gives one of his own, but the problem is that neither wants to be the first to yield. Somehow, that only makes it more fun.

Jaehyun is good on camera, subtle, always making sure he only shows what he wants to, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling Donghyuck into his lap, or sliding warm hands along his waist, touch almost possessive if Donghyuck didn’t know better. And Donghyuck’s all too happy to reciprocate, throwing himself at Jaehyun and enjoying the way he always manages to catch him, wrapping himself around his back after practice and mumbling against his nape about what he wants to eat when they get home until Jaehyun’s ears are red, skin breaking out in goosebumps under his mouth.

With all the exposure, maybe Donghyuck doesn’t become immune to Jaehyun– quite the opposite really, but he doesn’t think about that too much– but he does find out that Jaehyun is not at all as unflappable as he likes to make it seem. And to a certain degree, he already knew that, because not even Jaehyun could be perfect, even if it is pretty easy to sell it with that face, but he comes to know that he’s much easier to shake than he thought initially. 

Granted, he’s almost made an art form out of hiding it, but Donghyuck prides himself on his sharpness and he slowly, but surely, starts to get a read on Jaehyun’s little tells. 

He finds out that Jaehyun is good at initiating skinship, just like Donghyuck is, something almost grounding about the way he presses warm hands to Donghyuck’s thighs, or the back of his neck or the small of his waist, but not nearly as good at receiving it. Donghyuck figures it’s not a matter of him not liking it, as he never really shies away from it, not in the way Mark likes to be touched only if he touches first, but it seems to _fluster_ him of all things. 

It’s always his body that betrays him, ears burning hot and skin too pale to really hide the way his cheeks bloom all pink when Donghyuck jokingly pulls his shirt up during one of their breaks to blow a raspberry against the fine skin, abs flexing under his mouth as he bursts into surprised laughter. He immediately tries to play it off, heaving Donghyuck off to pin him to the ground, arms held above his head, but he’s breathing heavily, still out of breath from dancing, and he’s flushed so pretty that Donghyuck can’t help but grin, blowing him a kiss. 

“You know that I know where you’re ticklish, right?” Jaehyun asks, low and mischievous as he glances at Donghyuck’s body. It makes Donghyuck swallow, but he’s never been one to back off quite so easily. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking-” But Jaehyun doesn’t even let him finish, pulling his shirt up in one swift move before he immediately starts to tickle him, squeezing at the sensitive skin near his armpit that he knows makes Donghyuck’s toes curl. He doesn’t stop until Donghyuck’s crying with how hard he’s laughing, using both his hands even if it means letting him go simply because Donghyuck is too keyed up with laughter to be able to push him off, his whole body trembling with it. 

“Are you gonna apologize now?” Jaehyun asks, only momentarily stopping to give Donghyuck reprieve to answer, but at Donghyuck’s breathless, but firm ‘ _never’_ , he immediately goes back in until Donghyuck’s almost afraid he’ll die from the lack of air as his laughter just gets ripped out from him. 

He only properly pulls back when Doyoung makes his way to them and Jaehyun looks almost guilty as he looks up at Doyoung’s disapproving gaze, “You know you’re going to have to go back to dancing now, right? You were supposed to be catching your breath, not running out of it.” 

Jaehyun opens his mouth to maybe, god forbid, apologize, since he seems pretty intent on never upsetting Doyoung for whatever reason, but Donghyuck beats him to it, sitting up so he can throw an arm around Jaehyun’s neck, “Don’t worry, hyung, I have much more stamina than you do.”

Doyoung only snorts, reaching forward to flick Donghyuck’s forehead and clicking his tongue when he ducks out of the way. He does let himself slump over in feigned tiredness when Taeyong walks over, though, because Taeyong’s a whole different story, and he bats his lashes at him so the tears still clinging to them will slip down his cheeks dramatically when he meets his eyes. 

“They’re ganging up on me, hyung!” he says tearfully, eyes as big as he can get them, and Taeyong’s widen in shock, still not able to fully tell when Donghyuck’s joking. He doesn’t get around to trying to fix the situation because Doyoung just rolls his eyes and pulls him along before he starts telling them how precious the maknae is and how they should take care of him. Donghyuck would have liked to hear the speech so he sticks his tongue out at Doyoung when he throws a look at him over his shoulder. 

Jaehyun’s already looking at him when he glances back, so Donghyuck shows his teeth, “Am I so charming that you can’t look away?” 

“Yes,” he says so easily that Donghyuck’s heart stutters, not having expected his joking to be taken seriously, “And the tears were a nice touch.” 

“Woah, hyung, you like seeing me cry? How inappropriate!”

Jaehyun grins at that, a darker one than his usual loose smile, and his dimples wink at Donghyuck threateningly as he leans over, sliding a hand along Donghyuck’s cheek to gently press the pad of his thumb to the fine skin under his eye, rubbing at the moisture there, “Says the person who uses his tears to get what he wants.” 

“Well is it working?” Donghyuck asks breathlessly as Jaehyun’s thumb gently drags across his lower lashes, eyes intent as he takes him in. They flicker to Donghyuck’s mouth when he licks at his lips, lingering for just a second too long before he looks back up, finger pressing into his skin just a bit. 

“You’ll have to work a bit harder.” 

“Yeah?” Donghyuck’s voice comes out just a bit lower, more air than sound even if there’s no one to hear them, “Do I have to say _please_?” And he can clearly make out the way Jaehyun’s pupils dilate, gaze darkening as he swallows. It makes heat pool in his stomach, gathering like molten lava, but Johnny calls their name and the tension dissipates as Jaehyun immediately pulls his hand back. 

His ears are red when he offers Donghyuck a hand to help him sit up, but Donghyuck feels a bit too hot himself to mention it. It’s always a risk that he has to consider when he tries to get to Jaehyun, to fluster him, make him react, because sometimes it works and he can fully reap the benefits, but sometimes Jaehyun doesn’t react the way he wants him to and he’s the one that ends up bewildered. 

And there are other times too, the more dangerous ones, when Donghyuck’s not sure if to count it as a win or a loss, times like this when he doesn’t quite manage to fluster Jaehyun, even if he does manage to get a reaction out of him and they’re both left a little breathless and off balance, like he’s missed a step and he can’t properly right himself. It does make it all the more fun to keep trying, because Donghyuck’s nothing if not stubborn. 

Their hectic schedule does get in the way, however, because while Donghyuck spends most of his time around Jaehyun, a lot of it is either spent practicing or just simply being too tired to even talk and all Donghyuck can do is slump bonelessly against Jaehyun and fail at keeping himself awake. So when they finally get a day off to catch their breath before more gruelling practice and just enough sleep that they don’t drop dead, Donghyuck’s more than a little disappointed that Jaehyun decides to go out. 

They spend most of the day sleeping or just lazing round as not even hunger is a good enough motivator to get them out of bed, but when Jaehyun finally wakes up well into the evening, instead of indulging Donghyuck in whatever he had planned for the night, he just starts getting ready to go out. It doesn’t really upset Donghyuck, even if he might be a little sulky about it, and he contemplates going out himself, but his closest friends are the dreamies and getting them out requires a warning at least a few days prior, so he doesn’t even bother. 

“You gonna be out late?” Donghyuck asks from his perch on Jaehyun’s bed. He just ended up flopping in his own bed last night, too tired for the extra step required to get to Jaehyun’s, but he migrated to his sometime during the morning after briefly waking up to pee and hasn’t moved from it since.

Jaehyun’s wearing makeup, just the slightest bit of dark brown and light shimmer artfully smudged around his eyes to make them look at once both sharper and sweeter, and Donghyuck probably shouldn’t be surprised that this is yet another thing that he’s unfairly good at, “You planning on waiting up for me?” 

He somehow manages not to flush when Jaehyun catches him staring at his reflection in the mirror, only raising his brows in challenge, “Are you gonna give me something if I do?”

“Maybe,” Jaehyun says easily, running his hand through his pushed back hair to mess it up a bit, nothing accidental about the wind swept look, “Is there anything you want?” 

Donghyuck licks his lips, fingers twitching as he tries very hard not to imagine how Jaehyun’s hair would feel under his hands, how red his ears would burn if he slid a hand in it and pulled him in, and he wonders if his lips would taste as sweet as they look, “Not really, no.” 

“Mm, then I’ll think of something.” he says around a smile and Donghyuck watches as Jaehyun pops open the first two buttons of his shirt and artfully pulls on the collar so the elegant line of his collarbones shows. It makes him wonder where exactly he’s going all dressed up like this, but Donghyuck knows he won’t get a straight answer even if he asks. At the very least, he’s pretty sure Jaehyun’s not going to do anything stupid, not where anyone can see him at least. 

“I still won’t stay up for you. We have early practice tomorrow, hyung.” 

Jaehyun only hums, “That so? Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Haechan.” 

“G’night, don’t have too much fun.” Donghyuck says, barely keeping himself from tacking on the _without me_ on the tip of his tongue. With how Jaehyun laughs and walks over to ruffle his hair, though, he may have heard it in his tone anyway. 

After he finally leaves, Donghyuck briefly considers going to Mark’s room to bother him, since he’s definitely awake if the low hum of his guitar is any indication, but in the end he decides he’s too lazy for that and he just goes back to sleep. He’s been more or less sleeping all day really, but it’s what rest days are for in the first place, so after he wastes some time on his phone, Donghyuck easily falls asleep. 

He expects to make it through the whole night, but maybe he should have expected that his hunger was going to wake him up at some point, even if it turned out to be earlier than expected. It’s barely 2 am when he groggily pads to the kitchen, thankful to whoever ordered fried chicken recently enough that it’s not fully cold yet and he doesn’t even bother with the light as he just digs in without further preamble. 

Donghyuck’s not a fan of eating alone, has always enjoyed the presence of people and easy conversations at the dinner table, so he makes quick work of the chicken, eating mostly so he can just go back to sleep. He does freeze with a chicken wing halfway to his mouth when he hears a door click open, wondering how he’s managed to wake someone up when he’s never been this quiet in his life, but it only registers that it was the front door when someone suddenly switches the light on and he has to squint through the sudden assault of light. 

“You’re still up.” Jaehyun says, tone low and soft and just the tiniest bit fond. He doesn’t look much different than when he left, with maybe one more button popped open and slightly messier hair, but still just as hot, almost photoshoot ready. 

Donghyuck just frowns, “Not really, I just woke up.” he says, blinking when Jaehyun mirrors his expression, something almost childish about the way his lower lips juts out. 

And he doesn’t really stumble when he makes his way to Donghyuck, but there is a slight sway to his step, “I thought you would stay up for me.” 

“Didn’t know you wanted me to.” Donghyuck says, abandoning his chicken to watch Jaehyun walk in a more or less straight line to the pitcher of water, blinking at it for a second before seeming to remember that he needs a glass and reaching for one after only a moment of hesitation as if he couldn’t remember where they keep them. 

“I did. Even wanted to reward you for it.” Jaehyun’s voice is surprisingly steady, certain in its delivery, and Donghyuck swallows at the choice of words. He knows, rationally, that Jaehyun’s referring to something like treating Donghyuck to food or buying him something he wants, but he can’t help the way his face warms up, hands all sweaty as he tries not to think about how Jaehyun might _reward_ him, the irrational part of him– read: horny– screaming very loudly. 

“Hyung, are you drunk?” he asks instead, turning around in his chair to watch Jaehyun sit up on the counter right next to his glass of water. He doesn’t look the part, not really, but his ears are red and his smile is just a little too loose, wide as if he can’t help it in an unusually soft way. It almost makes Donghyuck want to poke his dimples, maybe even more so because Jaehyun would probably let him right now. 

“Mm, not really.” But his smile widens even more when Donghyuck stands up, all white teeth and sharp canines and Donghyuck gets the very terrible urge to run his tongue across them. It’s partly because of how open Jaehyun looks, in the way he only does when he’s just woken up or when he’s too tired from practice, like he just can’t be bothered to put up any of his defenses. Like he wouldn’t mind it if Donghyuck knew he’s not as untouchable as he seems. 

“You sure? You seem pretty out of it to me.” Donghyuck teases, words catching in his throat when Jaehyun wraps warm fingers around his wrist and easily pulls him in, thighs falling open so Donghyuck can fit between them. This close Donghyuck can smell the alcohol clinging to Jaehyun’s breath and the smoke caught in his clothes, but more than that he can feel Jaehyun’s warmth, the way he’s somehow running even hotter. 

Jaehyun just hums, not at all subtle as he stares at Donghyuck’s mouth, blinking slowly up at him, “I’m just a bit tipsy.” he says, fingers tightening around his wrist for a second before he lets it go. Donghyuck immediately misses the touch. “Why aren’t you wearing my shirt?” 

The sudden subject change leaves Donghyuck reeling, but Jaehyun just keeps staring, content to just wait as he takes him in. It’s almost too much, the force of his gaze, the earnestness of it, and Donghyuck feels a little like he’s being kept over low fire, not quite boiling over, but hot enough that he almost can’t breathe, “I thought you hated me stealing your shit.” 

“I never said that,” Jaehyun says, frowns as if he might have, but Donghyuck knows he hasn’t. It’s one of the things he still hasn’t been able to figure out about him, how there are some lines he won’t let anyone cross and some he won’t let anyone but Donghyuck cross, “I like it when you wear my things.” 

Maybe it’s Donghyuck’s chance to find out, “Now why is that?” 

Jaehyun’s tongue peeks out to lick at his mouth, all pink and shiny, and Donghyuck can’t help but follow the movement as it runs along his lower lip, almost half certain Jaehyun’s just not going to answer, but then Jaehyun crosses his ankles behind Donghyuck’s thighs, pulling him even closer, “I just like them better on you. Even my perfumes smell sweeter on your skin.” 

It makes Donghyuck’s head spin. He can feel his face warming up, heat gathering in his stomach to make him feel all dizzy like he’s running a fever, but in a sudden surge of courage fueled by his stubborn inability to back down, he finds himself leaning even closer. Satisfaction licks up his spine when he hears Jaehyun’s breath catch in his throat as he slides his nose against his cheek, and he can almost feel it against his skin. 

He’s not entirely sure what he’s doing, and he’s not even the drunk one, but he can’t seem to stop as he slowly slides his nose down Jaehyun’s cheek, over the sharp line of his jaw to press it into the sensitive skin of his throat, inhaling deeply as Jaehyun’s fingers twitch by his side. 

“It smells pretty sweet on you too, hyung.” he says, very gently pressing his lips to where he can feel Jaehyun’s pulse thrumming, can feel it pick up under his mouth. And maybe Donghyuck’s taking advantage of the situation, but he can’t help the buzz of satisfaction when he pulls back and finds Jaehyun’s eyes glazed over, pupils blown as he meets his eyes. 

For some reason it makes him want to cup Jaehyun’s beautiful face and do something absolutely stupid. He even finds himself reaching for him before he remembers that his fingers are all greasy from his chicken and he freezes with them halfway to Jaehyun’s face. 

“Why’d you stop?” Jaehyun asks, as if he knows what Donghyuck wanted to do, as if he doesn’t mind. Donghyuck really needs to put some distance between them before he really does something stupid. 

“Need to wash my hands.” he says quickly, but Jaehyun doesn’t let him go, thighs holding him in place as he grabs one of Donghyuck’s wrists and brings his hand to his mouth. 

And it takes Donghyuck an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize what Jaehyun’s trying to do, the reality of it only registering when Jaehyun opens his mouth and slips one of Donghyuck’s fingers between his lips. His mouth is warm and wet and he doesn’t break eye contact as he swirls his tongue around the digit, sucking the grease off his finger before popping the next one in as well.

Donghyuck can’t even breathe, something entirely inappropriate about the sight of Jaehyun sucking on his fingers, but somehow he can’t bring himself to stop him, staring mesmerized as he wraps pink soft lips around his knuckles, the weight of his gaze making his skin buzz. It’s mostly just out of pure curiosity that he finds himself pressing on the flat of Jaehyun’s tongue, but his heart stutters in his chest when Jaehyun easily lets his mouth drop open, inviting and sweet as he sticks his tongue out.

There’s something about the unquestioning surrender that makes Donghyuck burn, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Jaehyun just stares at him through his dark lashes, patiently waiting with his mouth open under Donghyuck’s fingers. It makes him realize just how out of his depth he is and he pulls his hand back, shame burning even hotter as Jaehyun frowns. 

Thankfully, he lets Donghyuck go when he tries to step back, letting his legs fall from around him, and he licks his lips before grabbing his glass of water, eyes following Donghyuck as he takes a careful sip. 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun says when Donghyuck turns on the water and he freezes, turning to frown at him, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

And it takes a second for the words to register, the apology so sudden that not even Donghyuck’s fast enough to figure it out, “No offence hyung, but you’re an idiot.” he says when they do, flicking soapy water at Jaehyun’s face, “I’ll let it slide this time, since you’re drunk, but don’t let me hear you say stupid shit like this again.” 

Jaehyun just blinks at him, an adorable sort of confusion settling over his features, and Donghyuck really didn’t expect a drunk Jaehyun to be _cute_ of all things, “Is it stupid?” 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck says, sighs when Jaehyun just keeps staring at him, and he takes a deep breath before stepping back between Jaehyun’s thighs, trying to ignore the way he immediately crosses his ankles behind him, easily pulling him closer, “It’s stupid because you don’t make me uncomfortable, haven’t ever really– well maybe when we were trainees and I thought I was the most handsome person and then I met you for a terrible wake-up call,” Jaehyun laughs at that, just a bit breathless as Donghyuck slides his still damp hands along his thighs, firm muscles flexing under his fingers, “But you do make it very hard for me to think sometimes, enough that it makes me want to take advantage of you.” 

“Maybe I want to be taken advantage of.” Jaehyun whispers, no hesitation to his tone, just a raspy sort of certainty. He always seems to say the things people want to hear, easy and honest with that sinfully low voice of his and intent gaze and unfairly beautiful face, having mastered it down to a form of art, and it’s somehow even more dangerous in his drunken haze. 

“Yeah? Is that why you got drunk tonight?” But Donghyuck never knows if he’s being serious or just saying things because he thinks they’ll make the people around him happy, as a white a lie as it gets. It’s almost cruel, but Donghyuck can’t help but play along, wants to find out what Jaehyun _wants_ and not what he thinks Donghyuck or anyone else wants. Granted, it’s easier said than done. 

“Maybe.” Jaehyun says, watching Donghyuck attentively, gaze much too sharp for a drunk man. 

“Then maybe you should get one of your pretty friends to take advantage of you.” 

It doesn’t so much as make Jaehyun twitch, “ _You_ are one of my pretty friends,” he says steadily, even as Donghyuck’s mouth goes dry at the words, “The prettiest really. Also the only one I want to be taken advantage by.” 

The biggest problem is that Jaehyun always looks like he means it, like there’s actual weight to his words. And even if Donghyuck knows he might just be saying it, because he knows it’s what Donghyuck likes to hear, easy compliments and acknowledgment, he can’t help but react anyway, his heart pounding against his ribcage fast enough that Donghyuck feels a little faint.

He could kiss Jaehyun if he wanted. He could drag his hands up Jaehyun’s thighs, following the line of his body all the way to his neck and cup his jaw so he could lean in and press his mouth to his. And Jaehyun would let him. It makes his fingers twitch over the denim of Jaehyun’s pants, desire clawing up his throat, but he taps Jaehyun’s thigh instead, forcing himself to step back when he obediently lets him go. 

“You should take your makeup off before you go to sleep, hyung.” Donghyuck says, voice just a little too high. And maybe he’s the one being stupid, maybe Jaehyun’s not the type of person you say no to when he so easily offers, but for some reason he can’t even begin to make sense of, Donghyuck doesn’t want to be just another name on his list of conquests. 

Jaehyun just stares at him for a second, a flash of disappointment crossing his face before it’s gone and he’s sliding a hand in his styled hair to mess it up, soft locks falling over his eyes, “I think I’ll just go to sleep.” 

And Donghyuck should just let him be, but when Jaehyun smoothly slides off the counter, Donghyuck can’t help but grab his hand, a smile pulling at his lips when Jaehyun stops, brows going up in question as he meets his eyes, “It’s really not good to sleep with makeup on.” 

“I’ll take that risk.” 

“Now don’t be like that,” Doghyuck says before he can run away, and he uses the grip he has on Jaehyun’s hand to pull him along to the bathroom, “Who was it that was saying that they don’t use any special skin care, but rather just take their makeup off properly every night?” 

Jaehyun snorts, but he goes along with it anyway, obediently following Donghyuck, “How did you even know that?” 

“I’m a fan, hyung, I follow your interviews religiously.” It’s only half a lie, as Donghyuck actually reads most of Jaehyun’s interviews along with his own, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to buy it. 

“No, you don’t.” he says, but Donghyuck can hear the smile in his words, glancing over his shoulder to actually see it widen on his face, teeth peeking out. He was only planning on bringing Jaehyun to the bathroom so he wouldn’t be able to make any more excuses, but when they get there, Jaehyun just pulls the lid closed on the toilet and sits down, staring at Donghyuck expectantly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Donghyuck can guess why, but Jaehyun only tilts his head to the side, blinking slowly at him, “Aren’t you gonna help me take off my makeup?” 

It doesn’t even sound like a question. Despite how reliable Jaehyun likes to seem, sometimes Donghyuck almost forgets who the younger one is between the two of them and it doesn’t help that Jaehyun is so unfairly cute today, his dimples winking at him as he stares sweetly through his lashes. Donghyuck has never been known to do well with temptation. 

“I never said that,” he says, but he already knows he’s going to give in. If Jaehyun’s grin is anything to go by, he does too.

“But I’m drunk and you’re good at taking care of people.” 

Donghyuck snorts, already turning around to close the door before making his way to the sink to grab the cleansing oil, “Thought you said you weren’t drunk.” 

“The alcohol must have caught up to me.” But Jaehyun looks more sober now that he did when he came in, eyes more focused as he watches Donghyuck pour out some of the oil in his palm. 

He obediently lets them fall closed when Donghyuck motions at him to, always so quick to follow, “Sure it has.”

And it’s not the first time Donghyuck has ever touched Jaehyun’s face, but he has never really had the chance to take his time, to rub oily fingers along the line of his forehead and down his temples to the soft skin of his cheeks. They’re even squishier than Donghyuck had thought, giving under his hands as he presses them to where his skin creases when he smiles and Donghyuck quite enjoys the way they warm under his touch, Jaehyun’s ears already burning red. 

His lashes flutter when Donghyuck runs his fingers over them, working the oil into his lids and over the stubborn mascara until it’s melting, and he was already aware that Jaehyun had long, pretty lashes, but it didn’t really register until now, not really. They look even longer feathered over his cheeks, dark and wet with the oil and sticking to his skin and Donghyuck swallows, forcing himself to concentrate. It’s not an easy feat. 

Jaehyun keeps his eyes closed while Donghyuck runs a face towel under warm water and he jumps a little when Donghyuck presses it to his face. 

“Sorry, is that too hot?” Donghyuck asks, pulling it back to touch it to his own cheek once more to check, but it feels just warm enough. 

Jaehyun immediately shakes his head, his voice coming out a bit shaky, low and raspy, “No, it’s perfect.” 

But there’s something to it, to the tone of his voice, the breathlessness of it, and Donghyuck bites his lip as he presses the towel to his face, wiping at the melted makeup until Jaehyun’s skin peeks through, soft and utterly pink under all of that. His cheeks are all flushed, blooming red and pretty, and Donghyuck has never seen him quite so blushy in his life, the sight making something squeeze in his chest. 

Jaehyun only open his eyes when he hears the door click open and there’s clear confusion on his face, dark lashes sticking together as he tries to blink faster to get rid of the wet feeling, but Donghyuck’s quick to reassure him, “I’m just gonna go grab your skin care things, wait a second.” 

He could probably let Jaehyun do the rest, as he’s done his part, but he doesn’t want to. There’s something almost addicting about Jaehyun’s easy compliance, the way he just lets Donghyuck take care of him, and it’s rare enough that Donghyuck wants to take advantage of it. So he grabs Jaehyun’s toner from the fridge and then his moisturizer and lip balm, the only products he uses even though he has absolutely perfect skin, before making his way back to the bathroom. 

Jaehyun could probably use any product and he’d still have unfairly beautiful skin, but Donghyuck did try the ones he’s using anyway, in hopes that they would work for him as well as they do for Jaehyun. It only helped solidify Donghyuck’s belief that his skin is going to break out when it wants to no matter what he uses or how he takes care of it, but it was worth a try. 

“Oh, I thought you wouldn’t know which ones are mine.” Jaehyun says when Donghyuck makes his way back, a sleepy, lopsided smile pulling at his lips. 

It makes him snort and he pushes the products in Jaehyun’s hands before sliding a headband into his hair to keep it away from his face, the strands soft as they slip between his fingers, “Who do you think I am?” 

“Cutie Haechanie?” 

“Flattery’s not gonna get you anywhere.” But Donghyuck feels his heart skip a beat anyway, hands just a bit shaky as he grabs the toner and pours out a bit in the cup of his palm. 

Jaehyun only hums, “It’s not flattery,” he says, then frowns after a moment, “Or maybe it is, but I really think you’re cute. Makes me think I should get drunk more often if you’re gonna take care of me so properly.” 

He’s still so pink and his skin feels so warm under his fingers, soft as Donghyuck taps the toner into it, but his eyes are dark when he meets Donghyuck’s, steady and intent like he can see through him. Donghyuck slaps his hands to Jaehyun’s cheeks, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Jaehyun’s breath to stutter, “I only take care of you when you’re drunk because it’s the only time you’ll let me.” 

He quite enjoys it too, the easy trust and surrender of control, especially when it comes to Jaehyun, who has to have it pried from his hands most days. But Jaehyun seems to hesitate at that, watching Donghyuck open his moisturizer before gathering some on his fingers, pressing the cold cream to his skin with a light touch.

“I just don’t like bothering people.” Jaehyun says, but his voice is quiet, trailing off like he’s regretting saying it in the first place. There’s a joke on the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue, but Jaehyun already looks like he’s about to close himself up for the unforeseeable future, so he swallows it down. 

Instead he gently runs his thumbs along the fine skin under Jaehyun’s eyes, lashes all ticklish against his fingers, and very gently tilts his head back so he can meet his eyes, a smile spreading on his face when Jaehyun just blinks at him, “It’s not a bother, hyung,” he says softly, “Nobody wants to push you, but everybody’s just waiting for you to lean on them, be it the hyungs or me.” 

Jaehyun’s lashes are very long and his eyes are very dark, face so warm under his hands, and Donghyuck can’t even breathe under the weight of his gaze, the way he’s taking him in, but he doesn’t look away, meeting him head on, “But it’s not the same with you.” 

It’s not what Donghyuck was expecting and it startles a laugh out of him, fingers reflexively digging into the soft skin for just a second, “Why? Because I’m the maknae? You don’t think I’m reliable?” 

“It’s because you’re dependable,” Jaehyun says, just as steadily, “You’re good at taking care of people and sometimes you do it without even thinking about it, but that also means you don’t open yourself to those same people, so as to not worry them, so that you look reliable instead of weak.” He smiles then, open and loose and Donghyuck finds himself looking away, his breath stuck in his throat, “I would know.” 

The only reason he doesn’t let his hands drop from Jaehyun’s cheeks is because Jaehyun holds them in place with his, fingers so warm on top of his, “Are you trying to subtly praise yourself, hyung?” he asks, tries to go for joking and barely misses, his breathing just a bit weird. He can usually get away with it, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind waiting, doesn’t mind how the silence stretches until it’s close to snapping, just staring at Donghyuck, almost overwhelmingly honest, waiting for him, “Fine, fuck, so what are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that I don’t mind letting you see me as long as it doesn’t make you hide from me.” 

Donghyuck can’t help the laugh that bubbles out as the tension leaves his body, even if he can feel his face warming up, “Maybe you’ve been watching too many dramas with Doyoung-hyung.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t make it so obvious that you like these kinds of things then.” Jaehyun shoots back, laughing when Donghyuck just squeezes his cheeks until his lips pop out. 

“It’s time for you to go to sleep, hyung, you’ve clearly been awake for too long.”

“Mm, but you aren’t done with my skin care yet.” he says when Donghyuck steps back after patting his cheeks one last time, a grin stretching wide and pretty at Donghyuck’s confused frown. He doesn’t elaborate, but Donghyuck figures it out after a second and he barely stops himself from simply telling him that he can handle the rest himself. After all, he still doesn’t want to lose to Jaehyun. 

“You should pay me for this,” Donghyuck says, twisting open the lip balm and dipping his finger in to gather some on the pad of it, “My services don’t come cheap, you know?” 

“Yeah? And what would you like in return?” 

Jaehyun blinks at him as he stops in front of him, looks up through those long lashes and smiles, letting his mouth part a bit, just to make it easier. It does the opposite really, but Donghyuck’s hand shakes only a little as he presses his finger to the center of Jaehyun’s lower lip, gently spreading the balm over it. 

He has very soft lips, warm and smooth, and the only thing Donghyuck can think about as he rubs the pad of his finger over the plump warmth of them is how they would feel under his, what sounds Jaehyun would make if he pressed his teeth into the flesh of them. He has to swallow down the need to check, the urge to just kiss the smugness from Jaehyun’s face, but the way Jaehyun’s breath quickens, pink tongue peeking out to barely brush over the tip of his finger, is not helping at all. 

“Done.” Donghyuck says quickly, stepping back as Jaehyun presses his lips together, eyes just a little glazed over. He doesn’t wait for Jaehyun to gather himself, making an excuse about needing to put the chicken in the fridge, quickly grabbing the toner and moisturizer from Jaehyun’s hands and making a swift escape before he does something that he can’t take back. 

Ultimately it’s still Jaehyun’s bed that he ends up in, because the idea of sleeping alone in his own is worse than having to deal with Jaehyun in his entirety. After all, this is still something that is easy, familiar as Jaehyun wordlessly lifts his blanket to let Donghyuck in, his hand warm and comfortable as it sneaks along his waist and pulls him closer, mumbling a good night that Donghyuck can barely make out. 

He still smells a bit like alcohol, but in the comfort of his bed, Donghyuck is mostly surrounded by the sweet scent he can only associate with Jaehyun, having changed from his outside, smoke smelling clothes to his pajamas, freshly washed and soft with wear. Donghyuck curls just a bit closer to him and manages to fall asleep much quicker than he would have expected, his tiredness getting to him even if he’s been trying to sleep it off the entire day. 

The next day they have to start all over with the never-ending practices and schedules, but Donghyuck somehow manages to wake up before Doyoung or one of the other hyungs comes around to wake them up, both of them notorious for just indulging each other in five more minutes of sleep. He’s still tired, sleep hanging onto him like a vice, and overly warm, Jaehyun’s blanket pulled high over his shoulders. 

Donghyuck doesn’t really want to move just yet, but he does try to shift into a more comfortable position, sliding a hand along Jaehyun’s chest and trying to untangle his leg from between Jaehyun’s. It only earns him a sleepy, disgruntled sound and Jaehyun somehow managing to pull him even closer, chest still rising and falling peacefully as he squishes Donghyuck’s face against it. 

He doesn’t even get to complain as he slides his thigh higher between Jaehyun’s and freezes. It shouldn’t come as a surprise, really, as Donghyuck wakes up hard more times than not, but by the time he grows aware of it, Jaehyun’s usually already gone, and it’s never the other way around. Donghyuck glances at Jaehyun’s face, but he’s clearly still asleep, pink mouth parted open a bit, and a tiny sigh slips past his lips when Donghyuck presses his thigh a little higher. 

He’s being very stupid and he knows that he should stop, but Donghyuck’s also hard against Jaehyun’s thigh and he’s sleepy enough that he could just file this away as a particularly vivid dream, the edges of his vision still blurry with sleep. His heart is beating a bit too fast for that, pounding against his ribcage like it doesn’t quite fit right, and Donghyuck holds his breath as he slowly slides his hand down the front of Jaehyun’s shirt, smoothing the fabric all the way down to the waistband of his loose pajama pants. 

He can feel Jaehyun’s heat even through the thin material of his pants and his hand’s shaking as he presses it to the obvious hardness there, his whole body tensing when Jaehyun makes a sound, a tiny, breathless whine. It’s somehow not enough to make him stop, an urge itching under his skin, and he presses the palm of his hand more firmly, cups him through the material. 

He does freeze when he glances at Jaehyun’s face and he finds dark eyes looking back, half lidded with sleep and yet just as intent, but his body betrays him, hips thrusting up against Jaehyun’s thigh, a liquid sort of shame dripping all thick and hot down his spine, making his skin spark. Jaehyun just keeps staring, expression unreadable, and Donghyuck gasps when he presses his thigh to Donghyuck’s erection, sliding a hand along his lower back to pull him even closer. 

Neither of them say anything, maybe because it might force them to acknowledge that this is really happening, but it helps Donghyuck gain courage, rubbing himself more firmly on Jaehyun’s thigh as he presses the heel of his hand against the tent in Jaehyun’s pants, wrapping his fingers around him through the material and biting his lips when it makes Jaehyun gasp. He doesn’t know what they’re doing, what this is, but it feels too good to stop, his whole body overly hot with it. 

Donghyuck’s not sure who moves first, but when the door suddenly bangs open he’s falling off the bed with a loud thump, Doyoung’s voice jarring and sharp with annoyance, “We leave in twenty minutes, so it’s time to wake up already!” 

He does stop to frown at Donghyuck’s curled up form on the ground, but it’s Jaehyun that waves him away, “We’ll be out in a second, hyung, thanks.” 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” 

“Perfect.” Donghyuck reassures him quickly, showing him a thumbs up even if he refuses to get up just yet. 

He’s not hard anymore, not really, but his body’s still buzzing with adrenaline, blood pounding in his veins as he tries to get his heart to slow down before he dies or something equally as terrible. He’s not even entirely sure how to face Jaehyun or what he’s supposed to say, but he does know he doesn’t want to deal with it.

“Are you-” 

Donghyuck cuts him off before he gets to finish, swiftly getting up and pointedly not even glancing at Jaehyun as he dusts his clothes off, “Gonna use the shower first.”

Jaehyun doesn’t argue it, just how Donghyuck knew he wouldn’t, and by the time he’s done with his shower Jaehyun’s already gone from their room. It’s easy enough to avoid talking about it when they’re thrust into practice and recordings and all kinds of schedules, and Jaehyun’s not the type to push it anyways, but Donghyuck’s still a bit scared that he might bring it up when it’s just the two of them. 

It turns out to be an unfounded fear, as Donghyuck ends up having to deal with a much bigger problem than Jung Jaehyun. 

Donghyuck’s used to his body hurting, it comes together with the whole being an idol while he’s still growing up deal, so he tries to ignore it most of the time, knows there’s nothing he can do about it and as long as he’s good enough about hiding it, as long as the pain’s bearable enough to be hidden, nobody’s going to call him out. It only becomes a problem when he can’t hide it anymore. 

It becomes a problem when Donghyuck falls and he can’t get up anymore. 

It’s all a blur as he gets taken to the hospital, as his manager levels him with a look that’s at once both pitying and admonishing. It’s not even Donghyuck’s fault, not entirely at least, as his leg seems to have simply just given in to the pressure before Donghyuck even had the chance to, but there’s no taking it back now. 

The doctor who talks to the manager and then again to Donghyuck’s mother when she arrives at the hospital is optimistic, tells them that it’s only a hairline fracture and that after wearing a cast it’ll be completely healed. But Donghyuck can only hear the numbers, the three weeks in a cast, the at least one month after that to try to get back to full mobility, maybe even more, the amount of time he’s not going to be allowed to join any of his units and he feels like throwing up. 

He only lets himself cry when he’s alone with his mother and she holds him tight against her chest and doesn’t try to tell him that this isn’t the worst thing that has ever happened to him. 

Objectively, he knows it isn’t, but it does take him quite some time around his family for it to really ring true. He loves being at home, loves playing with his siblings and being indulged by his parents and fed by his grandmother until he feels like bursting, but he helplessly craves the busy breathlessness of having back-to-back schedules every day, of being too tired to move, can’t help but dream of the high he gets from performing, from hearing their fans scream.

It’s not something that can ever be replaced and Donghyuck misses it every single day, marks down the days until he’s allowed to be on stage again. He makes sure to have the members keep him updated on every single one of their activities and just gets them talking about every little incident and mishap at the dorms. Taeil is the one that talks to him the most and he’s also the one who knows most of everything that’s going on while Mark’s the one who sends him dance practice videos and schedules almost daily. 

Donghyuck doesn’t talk to Jaehyun that often, but he sends flower bouquets to Donghyuck’s house every few days, enough that two weeks in there’s a bouquet on every table. Each of them comes with a handwritten note, short, sweet ones that are sometimes just a song lyric or some random thing he’s thought about and all of them are signed prettily with the little heart at the end. They also smell like Jaehyun’s perfume, each and every one of them. 

His mother’s elated with all the flowers while his sister just claims that it’s unfair, but Donghyuck keeps every single note, a bubbly sort of happiness pressing against his ribcage every single time a new bouquet gets delivered to his front door. It’s one of those things he starts to look forward to and in the three weeks he’s basically homebound, it’s nice to have something like that. 

When he finally takes off the cast, his doctor is very happy to announce that he’s healed perfectly and as long as he doesn’t push himself too much so soon, he’ll be completely fine. Donghyuck doesn’t feel fine at all when he tries to walk and he realizes that he has a leg that simply won’t listen to him. The doctor reassures him that it’s just because he hasn’t used those muscles in a while and it will take a bit to fully get them in working order. 

_A bit_ , however, turns out to actually be a lot and even after daily therapist visits, Donghyuck still feels like it’s moving too slowly. Thankfully he’s allowed to join his members if it’s only in non-strenuous activities and he’s glad to be back to the hustle of their daily lives even if he still mostly has to watch from the side-lines. 

Everybody tries to include him as much as possible, but they’re busy and tired and they sometimes simply forget. Donghyuck doesn’t mind, he gets it really, but he can’t help but sulk a little about it anyway when he knows nobody’s looking. He is included in their mv filming for Wakey wakey and he even manages to join them for their last stop in Japan, but somehow it still doesn’t feel like enough. 

He knows why, knows exactly what he craves, but everybody’s watching him like a hawk, overly careful so that he won’t push himself again and hurt himself even worse. It means his recovery takes a hell of a lot of time, but when his doctor finally gives him the okay, Donghyuck couldn’t be happier. 

It’s understandable then, that the first thing he does after that is to get drunk off his ass. He’s managed to miss quite a lot of things because of his damn injury and his coming of age day had been just one of many, not nearly as important at that moment as it is now, but he’s determined to make up for the lost time. It’s Doyoung he presents this speech to, coupled with some angst ridden admissions that don’t ring true to him anymore now that he’s finally fully healed, but that work in his favor anyway, even more so with a few tears to really drive them in. 

As expected, Doyoung gives in. Donghyuck could have probably made anyone give in, even if Jaehyun might have been able to tell he was playing it up, but Doyoung’s the one he can trust most to stay sober enough to bring both of them back to the dorms in one piece. They do argue a bit over how it would be better to just get drunk at the dorms if he really wants to do it, but Donghyuck easily brings up the point that he hasn’t been out in too long and that it’s half the fun really and Doyoung just sighs long sufferingly, but Donghyuck can only hear the admission of defeat in his tone. 

“Are you sure you should even be drinking?” Doyoung asks as Donghyuck quickly orders some soju, beer and even whiskey to try it out, “Like as soon as your doctor cleared you? Without even waiting for a bit?” 

It seems a bit late to raise such concerns and he’s pretty sure Doyoung already knows it’s a lost cause, but Donghyuck appreciates the effort anyways, “I broke my leg, hyung, I didn’t fuck up my liver or something like that, so I’m more than allowed to drink. Plus I’m finally an adult, if I don’t drink now then when?” 

Doyoung snorts, already reaching for the shot glasses and the bottle of soju, “You’ll be an adult for the rest of your life, I would say there’s enough time.”

“Boo, that’s just what old people say.” Donghyuck says, sticking out his tongue as Doyoung fills one of the glass shots before sliding it towards him a bit. He does slap his hand away when Donghyuck immediately reaches for it, scrunching his nose in return. 

“I’m just 26 you brat.” 

“And bitter about it, it seems.” But Doyoung doesn’t argue that, just rolling his eyes as he points to the shot glass with his chin. 

“You should grab it with both hands when one of your elders pours for you, left hand under it and right one holding the glass. And when you pour it for me, you should also do it with both hands.” Doyoung explains patiently, smiling all wide and pretty when Donghyuck actually listens to him, and he also downs his shot when Donghyuck pours it out for him. 

They don’t stop at soju and Donghyuck also tries the beer, then both of them combined, then he tries the whiskey and then the deadly combination of whiskey plus beer. It’s fair to say that it takes Donghyuck an embarrassingly short amount of time to get utterly and unthinkably wasted. It doesn’t help that drinking is quite fun, the buzz of people around them something he’d really missed, and the way his thoughts slowly but surely start to fuzz at the edges something new, but not entirely bad. 

Doyoung does try to pace him, but his results aren’t that great and he really can’t seem to say no to Donghyuck right now, his whining and aegyo taken to a whole other level under the influence of alcohol. It’s enough that Doyoung tells him at least three times that he’s lucky that he’s so damn cute, or else he wouldn’t let him get away with nearly as much. Donghyuck already knows, but he enjoys the reminder anyway. 

When Doyoung finally convinces Donghyuck that he has had enough, Donghyuck realizes that he can’t stand up. He tries valiantly to get up on his feet, but he just ends up back on the chair, everything a little too spinny and blurry around him. It makes Doyoung burst into overly loud laughter, not quite properly drunk, but tipsy enough that everything seems a little funnier. 

“Wait, fucking hell,” Doyoung says, tongue much looser as his laughter stops abruptly, “Shit, does your leg hurt?” 

“Can’t even feel my leg, hyung, either of them.” Donghyuck says, or thinks he does, the sound that comes out of his mouth a bit different than the words in his head, but he thinks he manages to deliver the message anyway. It makes Doyoung frown, though, so maybe not. 

“I don’t think that’s good.” Donghyuck laughs at that, even though he can’t tell exactly which part he finds funny, and Doyoung melts into a grin of his own at the sight. He seems much steadier than Donghyuck feels when he stands up, even though he does tilt a bit, or rather the room does and he just follows suit.

“‘M just drunk. Help me stand up.” 

It’s easier said than done really and they almost end up falling over the table when Doyoung pulls him up. It wouldn’t make too much of a mess, as there’s no trace of alcohol left to spill, but Doyoung might never stop nagging if they end up having to pay for broken glasses, even more so since Donghyuck said he’d pay and simply forgot his wallet. For the first time, it wasn’t even intentional, but of course Doyoung wouldn’t buy that. 

They chose a place in walking distance from the dorm, so they didn’t have to bother with cars to and from there, but as Donghyuck stumbles along the sidewalk with legs that feel no more solid than jelly, he regrets that decision deeply. The only reason his face hasn’t introduced itself to the ground is because Doyoung has somehow managed to keep him more or less upright and Donghyuck briefly wonders just how much more than Doyoung he even drank. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck slurs halfway up the stairs, leaning most of his weight on Doyoung as he feels his stomach roil, “I think I might be sick.” 

“Fuck, no, you think wrong,” Doyoung snaps, pulling Donghyuck along as his steps quicken, but it only manages to make him feel even sicker, everything slipping out of focus as he trips on a stair and almost stumbles to his death, “If you throw up on me, I swear I’ll kill you, Lee Donghyuck.” 

It makes Donghyuck laugh, but only for a second before he feels bile bubbling up his throat and he shuts his mouth and tries to swallow the foul taste down. It only kind of works, but thankfully they reach their floor before he gets to christen the stairs and Donghyuck more or less falls through the door as soon as Doyoung manages to get it open. 

“Is anyone awake?” Doyoung asks into the empty hallway, loud enough that he probably wakes up even the people who are sleeping. 

“Hyung, I’m _really_ going to throw up.” Donghyuck whines, his legs having completely given up on him. Doyoung considers him for a second, possibly thinking if he can carry Donghyuck all the way to the bathroom, but then his gaze snaps up at the sound of footsteps and relief immediately floods his expression. 

“You really have perfect timing. Can you carry him to the bathroom?” 

Jaehyun frowns, looking between the two of them even as he obediently makes his way to Donghyuck, “What happened? Is he sick?” 

“Drunk out of his goddamn mind.” Doyoung explains easily, but the smell seems to register for Jaehyun even before his words do and he frowns as Donghyuck tries to smile at him before his face twists into disgust when his stomach turns. 

Jaehyun seems to take that as his cue and he easily adjusts Donghyuck so he can pick him up, sliding a hand under his knees and the other along his lower back as Donghyuck immediately curls into him. He thought the first time Jaehyun finally gave in and princess carried him would be more fun, but Donghyuck feels way too shitty to even revel in it.

“Sorry if I throw up on you.” Donghyuck mumbles as he buries his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, wrapping his arms around him as Jaehyun squeezes him even closer. He smells clean and just the slightest bit sweet, the scent so familiar that Donghyuck can’t help the way he melts into him, into the easy comfort of Jaehyun’s arms. 

“I don’t mind.” His voice is low and raspy, sleep soft, and in the brief moment of happiness that Jaehyun woke up for him, Donghyuck almost forgets the contents of his stomach are desperately trying to make their way out. 

“Doyoung-hyung said he’d kill me.” 

Jaehyun snorts, bouncing Donghyuck in his arms a bit to adjust him as he tries to get the bathroom door open and whispering an apology when Donghyuck whines at the sudden movement, “I don’t think he meant it.” 

“Pretty sure he did.” Donghyuck slurs, the whole room spinning around him when Jaehyun gently places him down, letting him lean on him as he slides a warm hand along his lower back to steady him. 

His legs still feel like a jelly, but for a second he almost thinks he’s not going to throw up anymore, the urge having somehow lessened in the time it took him to get to the bathroom, but then his stomach turns and he’s falling to his knees, curling over the toilet. 

Jaehyun stays with him the whole time, pushing his hair away from his forehead as he rubs soothing circles into Donghyuck’s back, and only leaves to get him a glass of water. Donghyuck doesn’t really feel like drinking it, leaning back against the edge of the tub as he tries to get his breathing in order, the edges of his vision all fuzzy, but he takes it anyway. 

“I am _never_ drinking again.” Donghyuck says with feeling as Jaehyun wipes at his mouth, his words just a little off. He doesn’t really feel sick anymore, but he also doesn’t feel sober either and when the spots running over Jaehyun’s face don’t go away no matter how much he tries to blink them away, he simply closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub. 

“That’s what everybody says at the beginning. You’ll be fine if you pace yourself better next time.” 

Donghyuck snorts, squinting one eye open to look at Jaehyun. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor, close enough that Donghyuck’s legs spread in front of him are barely not touching Jaehyun’s calves, so he lets himself slide a bit lower so he can press his toes into them, “Easy for you to say when you seemed completely fine last time.”

“That’s because I wasn’t drunk last time, just a little tipsy, I told you.” Jaehyun says, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. The light overhead is bright enough that it looks like it’s casting a halo around his head and Donghyuck gets the sudden urge to run his hands through his hair, mess it up until Jaehyun stops looking like some kind of angel to his inebriated brain and goes back to being Donghyuck’s roommate. The only problem is that Jaehyun has never been just that, drunk brain or not. 

“Does that mean you become even cuter when you’re properly drunk?” Donghyuck scrunches his nose at the glass of water next to him when Jaehyun motions to it, frowning as if it might somehow magically hydrate him without having to actually _drink_ the water. 

“Probably just sicker.” 

It startles a laugh out of Donghyuck and he manages to get water all over his fingers as it sloshes in his glass, spilling over the edge. At the very least he didn’t choke on it, so he takes that as a personal win. “Fair enough.” 

Jaehyun hands him the roll of paper to wipe at his hands, a tiny, pretty smile pulling at his lips. And Donghyuck can barely figure out what he’s thinking on most days, much less today, when he’s afraid his brain might just shut down if he tries to think of anything too deeply, his thoughts already slow and out of focus as he fails to settle on any of them. 

But it seems his body is just as responsive, going all tense when Jaehyun presses a hand to his right foot, dragging his hand up to the top of it and over his ankle. 

He follows the line of his calf, fingers warm as they press into the skin, and only stops just under Donghyuck’s knee, over the spot where Donghyuck’s bone had split. He shivers at the phantom reminder of just how much it hurt, but Jaehyun’s barely even touching him, touch so fluttery Donghyuck can barely make it out. 

“Does it still hurt?” Jaehyun asks softly, watching Donghyuck carefully as he lets out a shuddering breath before taking a sip of his water to get rid of the bitter taste clinging to the back of his tongue. He hasn’t asked Donghyuck about his leg even once since he came back, letting the other hyungs shower him in worried questions while he just wordlessly took care of him. 

It shouldn’t surprise him then that he chose this moment to ask him, when Donghyuck’s drunk and dizzy with it and much more honest than he’d like to be, as if he knows that given the chance Donghyuck would much rather hide his pain. It’s one of those little things that he knows he’s especially good at simply because it’s not what people expect from him. 

Donghyuck likes to be the center of attention, but only for things he can control, like how well he can sing or what a good grasp he has on their newest choreography. He doesn’t like the pity or the worry that comes along with getting hurt, doesn’t like being treated with kid gloves, like he’ll somehow break if someone pushes him wrong. He knows it comes from a place of love, knows it’s because they care about him, but it doesn’t make him hate it any less. 

Jaehyun’s good at not making it obvious, however, good at figuring out Donghyuck’s tells and good enough at keeping his own emotions in check that most of the little things he does for him are subtle enough that he can’t call him out on them. He understands Donghyuck, knows him in the kind of way Donghyuck’s afraid to let anyone know him and it terrifies Donghyuck a bit, but just a bit, because he’s starting to really know Jaehyun too. 

“No,” he says after a while, because he knows Jaehyun doesn’t mind waiting, meeting his eyes and trying not to shiver under the intensity of his gaze. Despite how he likes people to see him, Jaehyun never takes anything less than seriously, “Not anymore, but I’m scared it might just suddenly start hurting again.”

It didn’t hurt while it was in the cast or even after they took it off, not even once after that one time when it hurt so bad Donghyuck couldn’t see straight, so he’s more than aware that it’s an unfounded fear. And yet Donghyuck’s still terrified, absolutely frightened that the pain might suddenly just come back. It’s not even about how much it would hurt, but how many things he’ll end up missing again. 

“It won’t.” Jaehyun says, so certain that Donghyuck almost believes him. He digs his fingers into the firm muscles of his calf, not pressing hard enough to hurt, but just enough for him to feel it, grounding in a way. He’s been exercising lately, working out so that he can be absolutely sure he’s back to complete control over his leg, and he flexes under Jaehyun’s hand, smiling when Jaehyun just pats his knee in response before leaning back. 

“Promise?” It’s mostly a joke, something to lighten the mood, but Jaehyun doesn’t laugh, just reaches out in the space between them with his right hand, all fingers besides his pinky folded. 

“Promise.” he says and Donghyuck can’t help the flutter of warmth that unfurls in the space between his lungs, pushing against his ribs until he can’t breathe anymore. Jaehyun’s hand is warm when he hooks his pinky over his and bigger than Donghyuck’s, the pad of his thumb soft when they press them together to seal the promise. 

It’s the kind of thing he used to do with his siblings when they were younger, the _unbreakable_ type of promise, and it makes him feel at once both fond and overly warm, “What happens if you break it?” _If something goes terribly wrong._

“I won’t, but you can decide if that happens.” 

It makes Donghyuck laugh, but he chokes on it when he tilts his head back too hard and hits it against the edge of the tub. Jaehyun’s in front of him in a second, sliding his hand along the back of his head and gingerly rubbing at the sore spot as Donghyuck presses his head against his chest, his already fuzzy thoughts blurring even more. 

“Like I said, never drinking again.” Donghyuck says, grabbing the front of Jaehyun’s shirt and pulling him in. Jaehyun comes easily, shifting so he can settle down on his knees on either side of Donghyuck’s thighs and gently slipping his other hand around Donghyuck’s shoulders to properly hug him. 

He can never get tired of this, of Jaehyun’s warmth, the way he’s always running too hot, of the comfort of his arms, of his smell. Donghyuck wants to melt into him so he never has to let go again. 

“Maybe next time you should drink with me,” Jaehyun says against his hair, and there’s something there, to the tone of his voice, to the way he tightens his hold on Donghyuck as if he doesn’t want to let go either, a sort of possessiveness that Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s imagining, “I’d take very good care of you.” 

Donghyuck _needs_ to see the expression that goes with those words so he pushes Jaehyun slightly to catch a glimpse of his face, a smile already pulling at his lips, but his heart stutters at the sight. Jaehyun doesn’t meet his eyes for once, rubbing a hand over his very red face as Donghyuck just takes him in, and Donghyuck’s really not sure if he’ll survive with the way he feels so full of fondness that it’s spilling over his edge. 

“Oh my god, hyung, can I bite you?” It slips out before he can think it through, his brain to mouth filter having burnt to nothing somewhere between the soju and the beer and well, now they’re both blushing. But at least it makes Jaehyun laugh and he lets his hand drop so Donghyuck can finally look at him properly. 

“Why would you even ask that?” he asks slowly, his words all round with laughter. Donghyuck just smiles, wrapping his hands around Jaehyun’s waist to steady him when he settles more heavily on Donghyuck’s thighs. 

“‘Cause you look like you’d taste good.” And maybe Donghyuck shouldn’t be saying words anymore. Jaehyun’s eyes widen for a second in surprise, but only for a second though, always so quick to gather himself, even when Donghyuck manages to surprise even himself. “So would you let me?” 

“Maybe. Would you?” 

“What? Let you bite me?” 

“Yeah.” 

Donghyuck considers that for a second, takes in the way Jaehyun’s looking at him, the easy smile and still pink cheeks and wonders how it would feel to have his mouth on him. It’s a dangerous thought to have when he can’t stop himself and he finds himself reaching for Jaehyun’s face before it even registers that he’s doing it, hand stuttering when he presses his fingers against Jaehyun’s soft skin. 

Jaehyun doesn’t shake it off, just blinks curiously as Donghyuck drags the pads of his fingers over his warm cheek, sliding them all the way to the edge of his jaw, until they catch on the lobe of his ear. He presses his thumb directly under Jaehyun’s lips, applying just enough pressure for him to open his mouth, and he swallows heavily when Jaehyun doesn’t so much as hesitate, his eyes going a couple of shades darker as he watches him. 

“Maybe,” Donghyuck echoes, dragging his thumb over his lower lip before very carefully pressing the pad of it to the tip of one of Jaehyun’s canines, “Though it does seem like it might hurt a little.” 

Jaehyun licks his lips when Donghyuck finally pulls back, “Is that such a bad thing?” 

It’s really not the kind of question Donghyuck should be answering right now, not when he feels so impossibly close to doing something possibly very stupid. His thumb is wet with Jaehyun’s spit and he can’t help but wonder just how it would feel to have Jaehyun’s teeth pressing against his skin, if he’d make it bruise all dark under his mouth. 

“No, I think I would like it.” he says, words just a little too quick and breathless. But Jaehyun seems to get the message anyway, his gaze so dark Donghyuck can’t breathe under the weight of it, the whole room blurry and out of focus, like he’s dreaming, all the edges softened out in sleep. And maybe this is what this is, an overly vivid dream, the weight of Jaehyun on top of his thighs the only thing grounding him. “But only if you let me bite you first.” 

“Yeah? Else you wouldn’t like it?” Jaehyun teases, which isn’t really fair considering that Donghyuck’s drunk and he most certainly isn’t, but he does burst into easy laughter when Donghyuck just pouts, “Fine, I would let you bite me first.” 

“Do I always have to be drunk for you to let me win?” 

Jaehyun snorts, tapping Donghyuck’s nose when Donghyuck pulls him just a bit further in his lap, wrapping his arms all the way around Jaehyun’s waist to pull him in, “I always let you win, drunk or not.” 

“Now that’s just simply a lie. I can’t think of any instances right now to prove my point, but that’s only because I’m drunk, not because you’re right.” 

“If you say so.” Jaehyun says, smile wide enough that it shows all his teeth, dimples out in full force, and this time around Donghyuck does poke them, pressing his finger into the tiny indent and earning himself a confused huff of laughter. It makes him want to lick Jaehyun’s dimples for some reason, the sight of them so terribly charming that it messes with his brain. 

The only reason he doesn’t is because he runs his tongue over his teeth and suddenly gets reminded of how gross they feel, a nasty film covering them and a bitter taste still clinging to the backs of them. It makes him wince and Jaehyun immediately frowns at him, awfully quick to notice whenever there’s anything wrong. 

“Are you ok?” 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to reassure him that yes, he’s perfectly fine, but he suddenly gets an idea, a terrible one that sounds just about perfect to his less than functional brain right now and that’s what comes out instead, “Hyung, can I ask you for a favor?” 

“Mm, yeah. Anything for my favorite dongsaeng.” Jaehyun says easily, sliding a hand in Donghyuck’s hair to brush it away from his forehead. He never denies Donghyuck anything when he actually asks for something, when he puts into words exactly what he wants. It only slightly frustrates Donghyuck, because more times than not, Jaehyun can already tell what he’s looking for, much too sharp for his own good, but he never acts on it unless Donghyuck specifically asks for it. 

At least this time around Donghyuck has the advantage of knowing for a fact that Jaehyun won’t see this coming, a grin stretching wide on his face, “Will you brush my teeth for me?” 

He quite enjoys the way not even Jaehyun can keep the surprise from showing on his face, eyes wide as he looks at Donghyuck as if he might have misheard him, “Come again?”

He hasn’t, but Donghyuck will gladly repeat it for him, making his voice just a bit sweeter this time, the effect only slightly diminished by the way he slurs his words, “Would you please brush my teeth for me, hyung?” 

“All of a sudden?” Jaehyun asks, narrowing his eyes like this might be part of some bigger scheme Donghyuck has planned. He appreciates the vote of confidence, but Donghyuck is too drunk to plan anything farther than the next word that’s going to come out of his mouth and even that doesn’t really go accordingly. 

“My mouth feels gross and everything is spinny and i might just choke myself with a toothbrush if I try to do it myself. So, please?” 

There are very few things that Jaehyun is weaker to than he is to a nicely placed ‘ _please’_ and Donghyuck’s very effective pout and, as it was to be expected, he does end up giving in. Donghyuck almost regrets it the moment Jaehyun gets up, shivering at the sudden lack of warmth as he watches Jaehyun pick out Donghyuck’s toothbrush and easily run it under the water before squeezing out a bit of toothpaste over the bristles, but he’s back before he even has time to miss it. 

This time around when Jaehyun straddles him, Donghyuck’s hands immediately go to his waist and he has to tilt his head back a little to meet his eyes, grinning at him when Jaehyun huffs. It’s a very nonsensical request– Donghyuck’s more than aware– and even he doesn’t know exactly what he’s hoping to get out of this, but he’s definitely not going to be the one that backs down. 

He does flinch a bit when Jaehyun’s slides a cold hand along his jaw, still a bit damp with water, and he can feel his skin breaking out in goosebumps in its wake, but he obediently shows his teeth, a laugh building in his throat at the strangeness of the situation. It gets stuck in his throat when Jaehyun tilts his head back just a little more and finally presses the toothbrush to his teeth. 

Donghyuck can’t even help the shudder that runs up his spine as Jaehyun starts actually brushing his teeth, the familiar action somehow managing to feel so utterly foreign that it throws Donghyuck off. Jaehyun seems to figure it out sooner than later, his movements slowing down a bit as he takes in Donghyuck’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks and he smiles a bit, properly focusing now as he pulls on his lower lip for better access. 

By all accounts, it shouldn’t even be a big deal– Donghyuck brushes his teeth at least a few times every day– and Jaehyun’s not even trying to be weird or fuck with Donghyuck’s mind, his movements deliberate, but not in a different way than Donghyuck’s would be, and yet it still feels _weird._ It’s an unusual sort of weird, something Donghyuck doesn’t even know how to begin to explain, and he has no idea how to react. 

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asks teasingly, but there’s a sliver of worry there too, like he’s not quite sure what Donghyuck’s even reacting to. Donghyuck isn’t either, but he doesn’t think he wants him to stop. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, words all wet around the toothbrush, “Just not used to your toothpaste.” 

It’s definitely a lie. Jaehyun’s toothpaste is a different brand than his though, so Jaehyun seems to buy it easily enough, but the taste is actually quite similar and Donghyuck knows for a fact it’s not that as Jaehyun resumes his brushing, pushing the brush sideways in his mouth to press against his molars. It rubs against the sensitive skin on the inside of his cheeks and Donghyuck feels his face warm at the sensation, trying to swallow down the building saliva in his mouth when Jaehyun pulls at his chin to get him to open up. 

Donghyuck almost doesn’t want to, but he does realize that it would be weirder than just letting Jaehyun finish the job, since he’s the one that proposed it in the first place. It makes _something_ flutter in the pit of his stomach, a warm, almost ticklish feeling as Jaehyun starts brushing the insides of Donghyuck’s teeth, grip firm on his chin as he keeps his mouth open. 

It makes Donghyuck realize that the inside of his mouth is an unfairly sensitive place and he can’t help the way his heart rate picks up, breathing all quick as Jaehyun pushes in the toothbrush all the way to the back of his mouth, as thorough as he is with anything he attempts while also managing to very thoroughly fuck Donghyuck up. 

The toothpaste feels tingly on his tongue, the sharp, minty taste a special sort of torture as Jaehyun presses the toothbrush against the flat of his tongue, pushing it in until Donghyuck’s eyes water, his throat working around nothing. 

“Oh, sorry,” Jaehyun says easily when he accidentally makes Donghyuck gag, but his words trail off when he looks up from his open mouth and meets his eyes, hand freezing on the toothbrush, stopping so it’s barely not touching the back of his throat. 

Donghyuck doesn’t know exactly what he looks like with his eyes wide and wet with tears and his cheeks flushed with shame, but it makes Jaehyun do a double take, fingers digging into his cheek as he swallows. What’s worse is that Jaehyun doesn’t even comment on the sight, just keeps staring at Donghyuck, gaze so intent and dark that it makes Donghyuck dizzy, drool and foamy toothpaste spilling over his lower lip to slide down Jaehyun’s hand.

“You like this.” It’s not a question and Donghyuck hears the moan that bubbles out of his throat before it registers that it came from him, something like electricity running over his skin. It makes him very quickly become aware that the hot, fluttery something building in the pit of his stomach all dark and heavy is indeed arousal and the sudden realisation somehow only manages to turn him on even more. 

Jaehyun doesn’t seem to be expecting a reply, however, which is perfect since Donghyuck has none to give as he just tries to navigate this terrible itch under his skin that only Jaehyun seems to be able to scratch. He can’t even bring himself to look away as Jaehyun steadily holds his gaze and he can feel one of the tears clinging to his lashes slip down his cheek when he resumes his brushing, movements slower now, more intent as he lets the bristles drag against the deepest parts of Donghyuck’s mouth. 

It’s worse now that Jaehyun’s aware of the effect this has on Donghyuck and he watches him carefully, gauging his reaction as he brushes his inner cheeks, pressing it in just softly enough that it tickles, making Donghyuck’s whole body tense as his blood travels south. And he doesn’t even let Donghyuck close his mouth, all the building saliva as he stimulates every single one of his glands just pooling in his mouth until it’s spilling over. 

It’s all sticky and warm, mixed in with the foamy toothpaste to cling to Donghyuck’s chin and neck as Jaehyun just tilts his head back further until the angle almost hurts, the inside of his mouth all tingly and minty. Jaehyun’s palm is tacky with it too and Donghyuck gurgles when he pulls on his lower lip even more, getting him to open even wider for easier access. 

Donghyuck’s jaw feels a little sore, not entirely a bad sort of ache, and he almost chokes on his own spit when Jaehyun readjusts his position to fit his knee between Donghyuck’s open legs, sliding it up until it presses against his very hard dick. It’s not even enough pressure to do anything more than just make him more desperate, but if the challenge in Jaehyun’s eyes is any indication, he’s fully aware of that fact. 

It makes Donghyuck feel a little crazy and he would say some very inappropriate words right about now if his mouth wasn’t so full and if Jaehyun wasn’t trying to test his gag reflex by seeing how far he can take brushing the back of his tongue. His cheeks feel wet with the tears that keep slipping out of the corners of his eyes and Donghyuck is drunk enough and sufficiently out of it that not even shame is enough to stop him from rubbing himself on Jaehyun’s thigh. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Jaehyun asks, voice so low that it makes arousal burn sharp and hot down Donghyuck’s spine, “When you asked me for a favor, was this what you were actually asking for?” 

Donghyuck whines, more spit spilling out of his mouth as he thrusts against Jaehyun’s thigh, the drag of his underwear too rough, too sticky with precome, but not enough to make him stop. Humiliation feels like a palpable weight on his skin, but Jaehyun’s not looking at him like he’s disgusted, but maybe like he wants to eat Donghyuck, lick up the spit on his chin and press his tongue to the back of his teeth. Or maybe Donghyuck’s too drunk and he’s seeing things where they aren’t, but he wants this so bad it hurts. 

“Hyung,” he whines, a shapeless mumble as it makes more saliva gather in his mouth, but Jaehyun pulls back the toothbrush to let him speak, words barely clearer with it out of the way, “Kiss me please.”

It’s a mindless request, something driven by hunger and ceaseless arousal, so he can’t help the terribly dirty, relieved moan that builds in his throat when Jaehyun leans over and drags the flat of his tongue over the mess on Donghyuck’s chin, licking it up until he can push it back into his mouth. It’s a messy kiss, so filthy that it makes Donghyuck burn as the unexpectedly sweet taste of Jaehyun’s mouth mingles with the mint of the toothpaste and the salt of Donghyuck’s spit to combine into something that Donghyuck doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired off. 

He can barely even breathe with Jaehyun’s mouth on his, his tongue sliding along the inside of his cheeks and over the back of his teeth. And at this point he’s rutting against his thigh, heart so loud he can feel it in his throat when Jaehyun slides his sticky hand down to press against the sensitive skin under his chin, fingers fluttering over Donghyuck’s pounding pulse. 

When he comes, he’s not entirely sure what it is that pushes him over the edge, but it makes stars bloom behind his eyelids, his whole body buzzing, tensing until it melts in a boneless mass against Jaehyun. 

“You’re the _weirdest_ fucking hyung.” Donghyuck mumbles breathlessly against Jaehyun’s chest, too out of it to even wipe at his face, his mouth still full of toothpaste and Jaehyun’s spit. 

Jaehyun snorts, gently maneuvering him back against the edge of the tub to level him with a look that seems to ask _‘Are you one to talk though?’_ and that’s fair enough. Donghyuck appreciates that he doesn’t actually pose the question, maybe realizing that enough of Donghyuck’s dignity has been compromised for one day. 

He’s careful as he brings the glass of water to Donghyuck’s mouth, making him rinse his mouth before spitting the foamy water back into the glass. It doesn’t do anything about his sticky face or neck and Donghyuck knows he should probably take a shower, but he doesn’t even want to move, smiling loosely when Jaehyun wets a face towel to rub at his skin. 

He’s very gentle as he handles Donghyuck, even if Donghyuck can still feel the imprint of Jaehyun’s hand against his chin, the tight grip he had on his face, and he’s not sure which version he likes more. 

“Just so you know, you owe me one of your dirty secrets.” Donghyuck says as Jaehyun gingerly pats at his lips with the damp towel, his mouth just a bit tender. It makes Jaehyun raise a brow at him, throwing the towel away before carefully shifting Donghyuck so he can slip a hand behind his back and the other under his knees. 

“Do I now?” He doesn’t sound entirely against the idea, something almost curious to the tone of his voice, like he’s willing to play along at least. His breath barely even stutters when he stands up with Donghyuck in his arms, huffing fondly when Donghyuck’s arms immediately go around his neck, wet nose finding its way in the crook of his neck and making Jaehyun shiver. 

“After you saw me like that, I think it’s only fair.” Donghyuck says easily, words still shaky. For some reason he thought he’d be fine after coming, like getting an orgasm would suddenly get rid of the alcohol in his bloodstream, but he guesses that line of thought is not something he’d consider if he were sober in the first place. 

“Mm, like what?” And for a second, Donghyuck almost thinks Jaehyun’s going to act like it didn’t even happen in the first place, a resigned kind of disappointment bubbling up at the thought, but then he meets Jaehyun’s eyes, catches sight of the hesitation in his gaze, the way he subconsciously squeezes Donghyuck just a bit closer to him. 

It makes it suddenly click, the fact that Jaehyun’s afraid he might have crossed some sort of line and managed to make Donghyuck uncomfortable, which is absolutely ludicrous considering Donghyuck asked for it in the first place, but it makes Donghyuck sigh fondly and wiggle himself even closer in his arms. He could act like it didn’t happen if he wanted, but he realizes that he really doesn’t want that. 

And the first thing Donghyuck thought to answer was _vulnerable_ , but now that he really thinks about it, he realizes he didn’t actually feel like that for one second. He felt hot and needy and out of it and like Jaehyun is unfairly good at getting him to react and Donghyuck just can’t get himself to hate that, the lack of control when he’s always looking to be on top of any given situation, “Like I couldn’t control myself.” he settles on in the end. 

Jaehyun blinks, licking his mouth as he considers Donghyuck for a second, “So a secret then.” 

“A dirty one, it’s only fair.” Donghyuck says, leaning his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and letting his lips catch on the revealed collarbone when he speaks, “Or you can tell me how to make you lose control, that works too.” 

“Is that the alcohol speaking or do you really wanna know that?” Jaehyun still doesn’t refuse, skin breaking out in goosebumps under Donghyuck’s mouth, warm and soft as he presses a fluttery kiss against the base of his neck. 

“The alcohol only makes the room spin and your face all blurry, the rest is all me.” Because Donghyuck badly wants to know all he possibly can about Jaehyun, any secret he can pry out of him, any little thing he keeps close to his chest, wants to find out exactly what could make the great Jung Jaehyun lose control. 

“Then it’s you,” Jaehyun says and Donghyuck blinks, mouth falling open on a question he can’t find the words to, “You’re the one person that makes me lose control.”

It’s somehow more absurd than anything Donghyuck has ever heard in his life and he just stares at Jaehyun, watches the way a flush blooms all pretty across the bridge of his nose to spread all pretty over his cheeks and all the way to his ears, and he realizes that for once, he has no idea what to say. Jaehyun doesn’t try to make it any easier, easily clicking open the door to their room and maneuvering them inside carefully so he won’t accidentally hit Donghyuck against the doorframe. 

The sight that greets him makes any words that he might have come up with simply die on his tongue. For a second Donghyuck almost believes that he’s seeing things, something that could totally make sense considering he’s still very much drunk, but as he keeps staring, he realizes that no, there’s an actual flower bouquet and a dusty pink, prettily tied up with a bow box in the middle of his bed. 

“Sorry, I forgot about those.” Jaehyun says quickly, voice just a little too high and airy, like he’s embarrassed. And that’s somehow even more amazing than the flowers or anything that’s happened and Donghyuck’s already smiling, a flutter of happiness tickling the inside of his ribs. 

“Hyung, are you _shy_?” But he doesn’t even get the chance to laugh as Jaehyun basically throws him on his bed, all the air whooshing out of his lungs. It makes the room tilt, his vision all blurry, but Donghyuck can’t stop grinning as he watches Jaehyun mess his hair and pointedly not meet his eyes, “So why the flowers when I’m fully recovered?” 

It’s a bigger bouquet than the ones Jaehyun kept sending, the flowers more elegant, in deeper colors than the pretty pastels from the get better soon ones. Donghyuck makes grabby hands at them as he sits up on Jaehyun’s bed, smiling up at him all pretty when Jaehyun sighs but obediently brings him both the flowers and the box. 

“Taeyong-hyung said you were dejected about missing your coming of age day and that you wanted to celebrate today,” Jaehyun says, sitting down on the floor in front of Donghyuck, eyes dark as he looks up at him through his messy bangs, “I just didn’t realize it meant you wanted to get drunk off your ass.” 

Donghyuck laughs at that, mind racing as he tries to make sense of his words. Jaehyun got him flowers for his coming of age day, beautiful flowers that smell almost as sweet as Jaehyun does in deep reds and dark blues and white accents to signify him becoming an adult. He’s pulling open the box that came with them before he can think of it, already half expecting the perfume he pulls out of it even as his eyes widen. It’s the same brand that Jaehyun uses, the disgustingly expensive one, and Donghyuck stares at the deep red of the bottle, the Lost Cherry written in thick letters under the Tom Ford brand and smiles. 

“You got me flowers and perfume, so I guess there’s only one thing left now.” Donghyuck says sweetly, voice just a bit breathless as he squeezes the perfume in his hands. He shifts in the bed, legs swinging over the edge of it so he can press his toes against Jaehyun’s thighs as he stares at him expectantly. 

His pants feel itchy, his drying come making his underwear stick to his skin disgustingly, but he’s not thinking of that as Jaehyun snorts, sliding a hand up his calf to stop at his knee, “Didn’t I already kiss you earlier?”

“That was different, I asked for that one.” Donghyuck spreads his thighs wider when Jaehyun moves just a bit closer, thumb drawing slow circles into the inside of his knee. All the lights besides the one on the side table between their beds are closed and it only manages to illuminate half of Jaehyun’s face, making his skin look almost golden in the dim light, the line of his jaw sharper. “A coming of age kiss is supposed to be given as a present.”

“And you’re not going to ask for this one?” Jaehyun asks, voice so low that it makes Donghyuck shiver, the tone of it almost teasing. His hand is so warm, even through the denim of his pants, and his gaze is even more so, so intense Donghyuck feels dizzy, head spinning under the weight of it. 

At this point, Donghyuck’s not even sure if he should blame the alcohol or Jaehyun. 

“No, no, you should be the one asking this time around.” Donghyuck’s breath catches in his throat when Jaehyun sits up on his knees, taking the perfume from his hands and throwing it next to the flowers on the bed as he slips between his thighs. It makes Donghyuck straighten up, wanting to at the very least maintain his height advantage in this position even if Jaehyun is overwhelming in every other aspect. 

“Even though it’s a present, I should still be asking if I can give it to you?” Jaehyun lets his hands slide over the tops of Donghyuck’s thighs, touch slow and deliberate as he moves even closer, spreading Donghyuck’s legs just a bit, just enough. 

“Yeah, you should ask me nicely,” He’s close enough that Donghyuck can smell the mint on his breath and he swallows when Jaehyun licks his lips, gaze falling to Donghyuck’s mouth as he takes him in, “Say _please_ so I can say no to you.” 

Jaehyun blinks, just a second too slow before he bursts into laughter, head falling on Donghyuck’s shoulder as he shakes with it, “You’re gonna turn me down?” 

As if that could ever happen. Donghyuck doesn’t think there’s anyone that could look at Jaehyun’s face and say no, but he enjoys the moment while it lasts anyway, “Why hyung, you’ve never been turned down before?” 

“Now that I think about it, it might be a first?” He doesn’t look up at Donghyuck as he says it, sliding his hands higher up his thighs before gently wrapping them around his lower back, hold loose enough that he could easily shake it off. 

It makes Donghyuck smile and he curls forward so he can gently bite Jaehyun’s ear, feeling it burn under his lips as he whispers, “I guess we’re even then since that was my first kiss too.” 

Jaehyun’s hold tightens around Donghyuck for a second before he pulls back, eyes wide as he looks at him like he might be joking. It’s not like Donghyuck has ever had the time to have any kind of relationship or get close enough to people outside his members, so it shouldn’t be so surprising, but he does squirm a bit under Jaehyun’s gaze, “You should have told me.”

“Why? So you wouldn’t kiss me anymore?” Donghyuck asks airily, breathing a little too quick as Jaehyun leans close enough that he almost goes cross eyed trying to hold his gaze, hands coming up to press against his chest, not quite pushing him away. 

“So I could make sure you wouldn’t forget it.” Jaehyun says, words warm and damp across Donghyuck’s lips, and it would be the perfect delivery if Donghyuck couldn’t see the way a blush spreads dark pink over his cheeks, vivid enough that he can make it out even in the dim lighting. 

He can’t even stop the laughter the bubbles up at that, leaning forward so suddenly with the force of it that Jaehyun doesn’t realize what’s happening quickly enough to move out of the way and their foreheads bang together painfully, somehow making Donghyuck laugh even louder through the pain. 

“You should become an actor, hyung, you’re adorable when you get shy!” He can’t even hide how elated he sounds and it manages to make Jaehyun’s blush deepen even more, even though Donghyuck’s not sure how that’s even possible. 

And Jaehyun doesn’t exactly _sulk_ , but he also doesn’t _not_ sulk, letting himself fall back down on the floor as he rubs at his sore forehead. Donghyuck’s hurts too, but he’s too amused to care, leaning back on his hands as Jaehyun just snorts at the position, legs spread wide. 

“I wouldn’t let you watch it even if I did ever act in a drama.” He doesn’t look at Donghyuck as he says it, eyes lingering on the flowers next to him like he’s regretting buying them in the first place and the fact that _this_ of all things is what’s getting to the great Jung Jaehyun makes Donghyuck inexplicably happy. 

“Now c’mon, it’s a compliment! Who doesn’t like a cute man?” Donghyuck asks, barely holding in his laughter as Jaehyun narrows his eyes at him, “It’s all about that delicious gap between the cool side and cute side.” 

Jaehyun snorts, “You sound like a magazine interview.”

“I’m also right. Look at me for example, don’t you like me because I’m both the sweetest, cutest, most adorable maknae and also the coolest man you’ve ever seen in your life?” Donghyuck cutely frames his face, leaning forward on his knees as he flutters his lashes at Jaehyun. It makes a smile spread on his face, dimples coming out in full force as he reaches over to tap Donghyuck’s nose. 

“I like you for quite a few more reasons than that.” And Donghyuck swallows at that, Jaehyun’s open expression and easy honesty making something flutter in his chest, his heart just a bit too fast to ignore. It’s moments like this, when Jaehyun’s not even trying, that he manages to throw Donghyuck off, making his thoughts skitter to a stop.

“Oh? Would you tell me those other reasons?” 

“Nope.” Jaehyun says just as easily, patting Donghyuck’s knee as he huffs. He looks so satisfied with himself after stewing in his own embarrassment not even a minute ago that Donghyuck has half a mind to pinch at those sweet dimples of his. 

“You’re a terrible hyung, not indulging me on my _birthday_.” 

“It’s not even your birthday.” 

“My coming of age day then.” 

“Not even that.”

Donghyuck huffs, “Terrible, I’m telling you. Didn’t even kiss me.” he says around a pout and that makes Jaehyun’s eyes darken, light dancing across his face as he slides a bit closer to Donghyuck, not quite between his knees yet, but close enough, looking up at him through his lashes like he knows what it does to Donghyuck. 

“Right, I almost forgot about that.” But Donghyuck’s almost certain he hasn’t, his voice low and careful, barely louder than a whisper, “You wanted me to beg nicely.” 

Jaehyun’s unfairly good at this, at going from endearingly embarrassed to terribly charming in no time, leaving Donghyuck reeling. And he wishes he could blame the alcohol for it, but it’s all just Jaehyun and the effect he has on Donghyuck. “Not my choice of words.” 

“So can I? Will you please let me kiss you?” This time when Jaehyun moves between his thighs, Donghyuck almost stops breathing, eyes flitting to Jaehyun’s soft lips, lingering on the way his tongue peeks out to slide across his mouth, pink and shiny. Donghyuck can almost remember how it felt sliding against his, has to swallow the saliva that builds in his mouth at the thought. “Or will you turn me down?” 

“You’re not playing fair.” Donghyuck says and it almost sounds like a whine. He can’t help but cup Jaehyun’s jaw, skin soft and warm under his fingers as he slides it along his cheek, pressing his thumb to his lower lip and digging his nail into the flesh just a bit, enough that Donghyuck can make out the way Jaehyun’s pupils dilate, hands tightening on his thighs. 

“Neither are you. You can’t look at me like you want to eat me whole and expect me to play fair.” It’s almost too honest, taking Donghyuck’s breath away, but maybe Jaehyun’s getting desperate, just as needy as Donghyuck. 

It’s a dizzying thought, the fact that Jaehyun wasn’t just playing it up when he said the one thing that could make him lose control is Donghyuck, but it’s easier to believe it with Jaehyun between his thighs sliding his hands up the front of his shirt and all the way to his throat until he can press warm fingers against his pulse, touch deliberate as Donghyuck’s heart rate spikes. 

“Everybody looks at you like they want to eat you whole.” Donghyuck’s not entirely sure why he’s not just saying yes and maybe even please, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he tries very hard not to think of how Jaehyun’s would taste. He was too out of it to properly enjoy it earlier, just desperate to come, hungry in a way he hasn’t been before, but now he wants to take his time, wants to find out exactly what gets Jaehyun going. 

“No, they don’t, they just look at me like I’m nice to look at,” Jaehyun says, tapping two fingers against the side of Donghyuck’s throat. His tongue peeks out to drag against the tip of Donghyuck’s thumb, wet and hot and just asking to be sucked on, bit until Jaehyun’s moaning, “We both know that’s not how you look at me.” 

It’s not. Donghyuck hasn’t stopped thinking that Jaehyun is hot after thorough exposure to him, but he has started thinking that he wants to keep him all to himself, wants to make his ears burn and his eyes crinkle with laughter and he wants to hear how he sounds when he moans. Donghyuck wants and wants and _wants_. “You _are_ pretty nice to look at, though.”

“Nice enough to let me kiss you?” 

Donghyuck can’t even put into words the things he would let Jaehyun do to him, but he settles for, “Just barely.” 

And that’s all the confirmation that Jaehyun needs, sliding a hand along the back of Donghyuck’s neck and pulling him in. It’s not soft or slow like the kisses in movies tend to be, it’s something almost feral, like they’ve both been craving it and Donghyuck’s pressing on Jaehyun’s chin to get him to open up as soon as their lips touch, an overwhelming need burning under his skin. 

He’s always touching Jaehyun, is used to the slide of his fingers against his skin and the weight of his hands around him and the warmth of his body pressing into his, but none of it feels quite like this, like Donghyuck can’t even breathe as Jaehyun slides wet lips against his, sucking at his tongue until he’s whining. He never wants to stop and he can’t help but wonder why they haven’t done this earlier, just how many kisses he has even missed while uselessly waiting to get over Jaehyun. 

But Donghyuck’s a talented person, he’ll make sure to make up for the lost time, and if the way Jaehyun sinks his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip is any indication, he’s just as eager as he is. Neither of them even wants to pull back and Donghyuck digs his fingers in Jaehyun’s cheek, presses against the soft skin to get him to open wider as he slides his tongue against his. 

Jaehyun tastes sweet and just a bit minty and Donghyuck can’t seem to get enough, biting on his lower lip and licking at the back of his teeth and the inside of his cheeks until Jaehyun’s panting in his mouth, lips spit wet and sticky with it. Both of them are out of breath, but they keep going in for more, a needy sort of desperation making Donghyuck moan as Jaehyun squeezes at the back of his neck and tilts his head for better access. 

It’s only when Donghyuck’s half afraid he might actually pass out that he finally pulls back, the room spinning around him as he tries to focus on Jaehyun’s face, eyes lingering on the glazed look and red lips, his cheeks flushed pink. 

“Congrats on becoming an adult.” Jaehyun says breathlessly, fingers digging into Donghyuck’s nape as he licks his mouth. 

Donghyuck had almost forgotten the reason they were kissing in the first place, because something that feels so good should just constantly be happening for no other reason than that it’s good and Donghyuck wants it. But he does grin, sliding a hand in Jaehyun’s soft hair and pulling just a bit, just enough, “You wanna know what’s the best present I received?” 

Jaehyun hums, looking up from Donghyuck’s mouth to raise a brow at him, “Careful, I might not kiss you again if I don’t like the answer.” 

“That’s not very mature now, is it?” Donghyuck laughs, leaning forward to press a tiny kiss to Jaehyun’s chin, smile widening when his lips part on reflex, like it’s only obvious that his mouth would be next. So he makes sure his next kiss is on the very edge of his mouth, then between Jaehyun’s brows when they knit together. 

“You’re not very mature yourself.” Jaehyun looks like he’s contemplating just kissing Donghyuck anyway, pulling him in and properly pressing their mouths together, but in the end he just taps impatient fingers against the back of his neck and waits, gaze dark as he takes him in. He’s always waiting, watching, patiently anticipating and it makes Donghyuck want to get him to snap, makes him curious if he can make Jaehyun want him enough that he simply can’t wait anymore. 

If it were anyone else, Donghyuck is sure he could without too much hassle, but Jaehyun is a bit of a special case and Donghyuck always has to be ready to be swept off his own feet when he tries to take Jaehyun by surprise. 

“Well, I’m just at the beginning, I’m allowed to be a kid for a bit longer, you know ‘till I get used to the idea.” Donghyuck hasn’t really been a kid in a long while, but he likes the concessions he gets when he acts like one anyway. He’s pretty sure it won’t work quite as smoothly on Jaehyun, however, who just laughs and shifts so he’s no longer kneeling between his thighs, sitting back down on the floor as he spreads his legs out to the sides. 

Donghyuck immediately misses his warmth, even as he presses his feet to Jaehyun’s thighs, curling his toes into the firm muscle, and he’s contemplating between going down on the floor with him or pulling Jaehyun in the bed when Jaehyun wraps his fingers around his ankles, warm on the revealed skin between his sock and the hem of his pants, “Then I guess there will be no more kisses for you until you properly grow up.” he says teasingly. 

“That also means _you_ won’t get to have any more kisses, hyung,” Donghyuck says, making his voice all low and worried as if he isn’t talking to Jung Jaehyun himself who could ask for money for the honor to kiss him and people would line up without question, “Can you handle that?”

And he’s basically setting himself up to be teased, but then Jaehyun’s pulling him to the very edge of the bed in one swift move and surging up to lean in real close, cupping Donghyuck’s face between his hands and smiling, something soft and terribly fond to his gaze, “Actually, I don’t think I could.” 

“Yeah? Am I that good of a kisser?” Donghyuck tries to go for joking, but he fails spectacularly with how much his voice shakes, breathing all weird as his face warms under Jaehyun’s fingers. He can never figure out when Jaehyun will decide to stop playing around and go for utterly honest in the span of a second and he always manages to make him dizzy, get him off balance in a way Donghyuck never is. 

Jaehyun smiles, squeezing his cheeks and leaning over to press a fluttery kiss to the tip of his nose, then one more for good measure, not kissing his lips just yet, “You’re good at everything, Donghyuck, always have been.” 

“You know me perfectly, compliments _will_ get you everywhere with me.” Sometimes Donghyuck finds it easier to be teased, knows how to react to that at least, always has something witty to say in return, but compliments aren’t as easy, compliments make his chest feel all fluttery and his stomach feel all warm and the way Jaehyun’s looking at him like he means every word is not helping at all. 

“I’m not praising you because I want something, Donghyuck.” Jaehyun keeps saying his name, not Lee Donghyuck or Haechan, just Donghyuck, voice low and just a bit raspy and so gentle as it curls around the syllables of his name. 

“Then why are you praising me, hyung? If not for the mind-blowing kisses?” Donghyuck asks, but he’s not sure he wants to know. It feels like it might be too much, like he should shut Jaehyun up before he gets to saying anything by pressing his mouth to his. It seems like a win-win situation, but he finds himself waiting instead, caught up in Jaehyun’s stare and loose smile. 

“Because you’re terribly cute when you don’t know how to react to them.” Jaehyun says easily “You’re constantly looking for compliments, so when someone praises you when you haven’t done anything to earn it you get flustered, try to do things to justify it. It’s very endearing.” 

Donghyuck blinks and his cheeks feel very hot, Jaehyun’s palms a bit clammy as they press into them, “That’s not fair.” Nothing about Jaehyun in general is fair, but Donghyuck’s not ready to deal with that just yet, “You’re not allowed to say that when I’m drunk.” 

Because there’s something entirely unfair about Jaehyun knowing him so well and being so fond about the things Donghyuck’s been so good at keeping hidden away, “Oh, so is it okay when you’re sober?” 

“Nope.” Jaehyun’s hands are warm when Donghyuck presses his on top of them, nuzzling into his touch for just a second more before he pulls them off his face, carefully placing them on his waist instead before pulling him even closer by the front of his shirt, “No more words from you. You’re only allowed to sit there and be pretty.” 

“And kiss you,” Jaehyun adds, completely ignoring the no more words rule as he smiles all wide and pretty, dimples winking at Donghyuck. How it is even possible that a man as beautiful as Jaehyun managed to also have such sweet dimples, like he was made to be loved from head to toe, is still a mystery to Donghyuck.

“And kiss me.” Donghyuck agrees and he pulls Jaehyun in before he gets to say anything else. 

Jaehyun has very soft lips, it’s a fact that Donghyuck has noticed on several occasions, but as they slide against his, he gets reminded all over again how warm and smooth they are and just how good they fit on top of his. And he doesn’t even know if all kisses feel this good, if there’s just something about the close contact and warmth that makes kissing such a good experience, but he quite thinks that kissing someone else wouldn’t compare to this. 

Jaehyun’s good in the way he’s good at everything, detail oriented and focused on the things he sets his mind to, quick to figure out that Donghyuck likes the added pressure and the sting of Jaehyun’s lips pressing into his lower lip. He also doesn’t like losing, but he likes letting Donghyuck win, easily letting him coax his mouth open and groaning all low when Donghyuck sucks on his tongue, sliding his hand along his neck to pull him in even closer. 

And it’s slow at first, deliberate as they’re both trying to find out what gets them going, experimenting with slow licks and shallow kisses, but they get more desperate the more they kiss and Donghyuck just wants more, this terrible need to devour Jaehyun whole building in the pit of his stomach. It’s a gradual sort of fire, sparks gathering along his spine until they start melting at his insides, and he’s _hungry_ , a different sort of greed than when it comes to performing, but just as overwhelming. 

Donghyuck’s not good at half measures, never has been, so he can’t bring himself to slow down as he slides a hand in Jaehyun’s hair to pull on the strands, tilting his head for a better angle and biting on his lips until he’s moaning for more, swallowing down the sounds that build in his throat. But Jaehyun doesn’t seem to be either, hands slipping under Donghyuck’s shirt to slide along his ribs and pull him even closer, kissing back until they’re panting. 

None of their kisses are clean cut and movie worthy and Donghyuck has believed his whole life that the slow, deliberate make out sessions in tv shows were the epitome of passion, dragged out like they had to enjoy every second. But he realizes there’s nothing slow about greed, nothing pretty about the way Jaehyun pulls back only to press the flat of his tongue to Donghyuck’s chin and lick up the spit that escaped his lips, pooling in his mouth like Jaehyun’s an exquisite treat he can’t get enough of. 

Maybe Donghyuck has just never been the type of person that could take it slow, that could only take an inch, always wanting more, more, _more_ , but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind, just as hungry as Donghyuck is, starving for the taste of his mouth and the sound of his moans. And Donghyuck realizes that he wouldn’t mind getting eaten by Jaehyun, might even be curious if he’ll be the one getting swallowed up by all this greed first, or Jaehyun. 

“Maybe I’ll get drunk more often.” Donghyuck whispers against Jaehyun’s mouth, shivering when he drags his nails over his back and pulls him even closer, starting to press a line of kisses down his chin and over the sharp line of Donghyuck’s jaw. 

“Thought you said never again.” There’s a breathlessness to Jaehyun’s words and he’s clearly only half paying attention to the conversation, distracted as he presses his wet mouth to Donghyuck’s throat, lips hot and sticky with Donghyuck’s spit. He lingers on the spots that make Donghyuck tighten his hold on Jaehyun’s hair, sucking on the fine skin until it sparks like there’s electricity running across it. 

Donghyuck wonders if it’s going to leave a mark, if he’s going to have to explain the bruises shaped like Jaehyun’s mouth lining his throat or if Jaehyun can still remember that they’re idols who need to be careful. For very selfish reasons, Donghyuck wants him to completely forget and just bite at Donghyuck’s skin until it’s bleeding. 

“I’m willing to reconsider if I get to feel this good.” Donghyuck’s only been kissed and yet he sounds thoroughly fucked, voice high and needy as Jaehyun digs his teeth into the sensitive skin behind his ear, breath damp and hot and making goosebumps rise over his skin. 

“Feels even better when you’re fully sober.” Donghyuck doesn’t think he would be able to take it if it felt any better than this, mouth falling open in a gasp as Jaehyun licks down his throat, hands scrambling for purchase as the slide into his hair to pull, to have something to hold on. It makes Jaehyun growl, a low sound that goes directly to Donghyuck’s dick and only makes his hold tighten, because he wants to hear it again. 

“Now you’re just fucking with me,” Donghyuck says, roughly pulling on Jaehyun’s hair to tilt his head back, immediately missing the weight of his mouth on his skin, “You shouldn’t lie to your dongsaengs, hyung.” 

The sight makes up for it though and Donghyuck takes a second to just stare at Jaehyun, at his blown pupils, eyes dark and full of promise, and kiss swollen lips, mouth parted to show his pretty teeth and pink tongue, and he has to swallow down the desire that raises up to fill his chest until he can’t breathe. There’s just something about the desperate glint to Jaehyun’s eyes and openly needy look, with his red cheeks and pretty mouth that makes something inside Donghyuck snap. 

“It’s not a lie, it’s a promise,” Jaehyun grins, looking at Donghyuck down his nose, neck bared as Donghyuck tugs on his hair and eyes half lidded, “I can show you if you’ll let me.” 

And Donghyuck’s breath stutters at the certainty to his tone, the promise that this doesn’t have to be all there is, that Jaehyun wants more, that it’s not just some drunken little fun that they’ll both pretend never happened in the morning. Donghyuck wants Jaehyun, drunk or not, but it’s easier still to pull him in when everything but this thick need is fuzzy and far away. 

Jaehyun meets him halfway, mouth already open and tongue sliding hot and messy against his, and at this point, Donghyuck’s already familiar with the weight of it, the sweet taste of him like he’s been made to be kissed. And it’s all breathless need, just trying to get closer and deeper, wanting more and more and more. It makes Donghyuck wonder if there’s any way to feed this hunger, if it’ll go away if he kisses Jaehyun until his mouth goes numb and he doesn’t know where he ends and Jaehyun starts anymore. 

For some reason, he doesn’t think it will make it subside, but rather just fuel this fire that burns inside him– Donghyuck wouldn’t even mind letting it melt him until there’s nothing left of him.

Jaehyun’s just as impatient as him, needy in a way Donghyuck would have never expected, and they’re both panting when Donghyuck presses his tongue to Jaehyun’s canines, runs it across his teeth and tilts his head so he can slide their mouths together. It makes everything blur together and Donghyuck gasps when Jaehyun slides warm fingers along his ribs and to the front of his chest to press to his nipple. 

He holds him in place with a firm hand along his lower back and starts kissing down Donghyuck’s neck again, mouth wet and hot as it lingers on his collarbones, the collar of his shirt overly loose and showing too much skin for Jaehyun to suck on. It makes his whole body tense, fingers tight in Jaehyun’s hair, and he doesn’t know if he wants to pull him closer or pull him away so he can catch his breath. 

Jaehyun seems to make that choice for him, sliding him even further along the edge of the bed, until Donghyuck’s barely even sitting on it anymore and holding him close, his whole body burning too hot too quick. And yet it doesn’t prepare him for the sharp flash of arousal when Jaehyun fits his mouth against his nipple through the thin material of his shirt and just sucks. 

Donghyuck can’t help the loud, overly needy sound that slips from his mouth at the feeling, and his hips cant up, dick painfully hard as Jaehyun twists his other nipple between his fingers. His hand is warm and big, but he’s ruthless as he lets his nails catch on the skin, teeth digging into his other nipple through the sticky wet material, and it’s almost too much, like Donghyuck might just stop breathing altogether if he doesn’t remember how to inhale. 

“Good?” Jaehyun asks, voice low and raspy and hot against Donghyuck’s nipple, his tongue peeking out to press against the material, and Donghyuck tugs on his hair, just enough to hurt. 

“Absolutely terrible.” But it’s not very convincing as Donghyuck thrusts against him, needy and overly warm, his dick hard in his pants. There’s too many layers between them and Donghyuck’s underwear is sticking to his skin and he wants to take off all of their clothes and just rub his dick against the hard lines of Jaehyun’s abdomen until he comes, wants to ease this building pressure before he goes crazy. 

“Should I stop then?” He’s smiling as if he already knows that it’s the last thing Donghyuck wants him to do and he gasps when Donghyuck pulls him back up, smashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. It’s all spit and teeth and incessant desire and Donghyuck doesn’t know how to stop, doesn’t even want to find out, biting down just a bit too hard until the tangy taste of blood fills his mouth. 

But the sound that pulls out of Jaehyun is not one of pain, but rather something else, low and raspy, almost like a purr as it slides down Donghyuck’s spine, sticking to his skin like overly sweet honey. 

“Fuck, you didn’t hate that.” Donghyuck says when he pulls back and it’s not a question. Jaehyun’s eyes are completely dark and the light catches just right on his split lip, on the vividly red blood beading prettily until Jaehyun’s pink tongue wipes it clean. Donghyuck swallows, can barely stop himself from pulling him back in to suck at it himself. 

“Maybe.” Jaehyun allows, flicking Donghyuck’s nipple. He knows he’s trying to distract his attention, but it works almost too well, even more so when he sucks his other nipple into his mouth, staining his shirt red. It’s one of his favorites and Donghyuck will most likely have to buy a new one, but he can’t find it in himself to mind as Jaehyun presses his teeth against the hard nub. 

“If you make me come without touching my dick, I’ll lock you out of our room.” Donghyuck warns, realizes a second too late that he shouldn’t have said that when Jaehyun’s eyes widen, something utterly satisfied to the line of his smile, expression almost smug. 

“You can come just from this?” And there’s reverence to his tone, like he can’t quite believe it, but also something darker, taking Donghyuck in like he wants to put it to the test. He squeezes him even closer, arm warm and steady along his lower back, and Donghyuck shivers, looks away from Jaehyun’s eyes before he gives in. 

“I _will_ lock you out of our room, don’t think for one second that I- fuck- wouldn’t.” Donghyuck’s voice catches when Jaehyun bites down on his nipple, the nub overly sensitive and just a bit sore from the rough treatment, but his dick jumps in his pants, back arching like he’s craving more. It only helps to darken Jaehyun’s gaze, and he licks his lips and gently kisses his nipple over his shirt, his hand already kneading at his chest. 

“Is that a yes?” Jaehyun asks lowly, warm fingers trailing over his nipple before slowly traveling down his stomach to circle his belly button and then stopping at the waistband of his pants. Donghyuck just stares at him, can’t even breath as he waits for Jaehyun to finally properly touch him, but then he presses his entire palm against his stomach and slides it back up to his chest, smiling when Donghyuck gasps.

It’s still not enough to make him back down, “I’ll tell you if you make me come.”

“I’ll make you come anyway.” Jaehyun says, a wide grin pulling at his lips. And Donghyuck doesn’t doubt it, not really, not when he just made him come earlier, not when his body’s already buzzing, skin singing under Jaehyun’s touch like he’s been waiting, craving him, but he likes the thrill of the push and pull too much to stop. 

“Awfully confident, aren’t we?” Donghyuck’s voice is low as he slides his hand over Jaehyun’s forehead to push his hair back, tugging at the locks as Jaehyun just looks at him through his lashes, eyes dark and terribly pretty, just waiting to take Donghyuck apart piece by piece. He wouldn’t even make it hurt– Donghyuck wouldn't even mind it if it did. 

It’s not even baseless confidence, because Jaehyun never says he can do things he can’t, always so quick to pick things up and master them like he was made for it, effortless and perfect. But Donghyuck knows there’s a lot of hard work behind anything that Jaehyun has ever mastered, even if he would rather die than admit it, and he’s more than looking forward to Jaehyun taking his time to find out exactly how to unravel Donghyuck.

“How about I show you then?” Jaehyun’s hand peeks out from under Donghyuck’s shirt to slide along the side of his neck, thumb pressing into his pulse point as he pulls him down. And kissing Donghyuck seems like one of the many things he’s particularly good at.

He tilts his head just right so he can drag the flat of his tongue along his lips and hums in satisfaction when Donghyuck opens up for him, tongue hot and smooth as it slides against his, dragging slowly against the roof of his mouth until he can’t breath anymore. 

“How about you do?” Donghyuck says against his plush mouth, words slurred and breathless and he’s not entirely sure if the room is spinning because of the taste of Jaehyun’s mouth lingering on his tongue or the alcohol thrumming in his veins, “Find something useful to do with that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes spark with the challenge and Donghyuck can’t help the excitement that bubbles up at that. He loves the way it’s so easy to get Jaehyun riled up when he knows what buttons to press, when he’s kneeling between his legs and so competitive, burning to prove himself as if there’s anyone that could be looked at like that and not melt to the ground. Donghyuck’s mouth is still tingling, his heart loud in his chest, body craving Jaehyun’s touch like it’s starving, but it doesn’t mean he won’t make Jaehyun work for it, not when he’s so _willing_. 

He seems to take it literally, and Donghyuck gasps when Jaehyun bunches his shirt up and finally presses his mouth directly to his nipple, drags the flat of his tongue over the nub and sucks until Donghyuck’s hands tighten in his hair, pulling him closer as he bites on his lip to keep quiet. Jaehyun doesn’t miss it, smiling up at him as he reaches for his face to gently tap his chin, lips wet as they drag over his nipple. 

“Why would you try to keep quiet when you have such a pretty voice?” Jaehyun asks, the image of innocence as he tilts his head to the side and Donghyuck can’t help but pull on his hair, his eyes too dark to hide his intentions, “We both know you’re proud of it.” 

“Don’t know if the other members will share those feelings when I keep them awake with my _pretty_ voice.” Donghyuck can barely keep himself quiet as it is, not used to someone else’s hands on his body, much less when they feel so good, Jaehyun’s fingers warm and his touch deliberate. He knows Donghyuck, knows his tells, and even if he’s just getting to know his body, Jaehyun’s an excessively quick learner and Donghyuck can barely keep up, the alcohol in his bloodstream making him sluggish, Jaehyun’s sinful mouth making him needy. 

“It’s only Mark and Doyoung-hyung’s room next door,” Jaehyun says, as if Donghyuck’s not aware already, but there’s something to the glint of his eyes that can only mean trouble and Donghyuck swallows, anticipation making his skin buzz, “Alcohol makes hyung fall asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, so there’s only Mark to hear you if he’s still awake. And I don’t think he minds, it might even inspire him.” 

He doesn’t even let that sink in before he’s pressing his mouth to Donghyuck’s chest and sucking. It doesn’t hurt, not really, but Donghyuck can feel the tips of his canines and his skin tingles under his tongue, a mark blooming purple over it when he pulls back, soothes it with a gentle kiss. Donghyuck doesn’t reveal his chest normally, but he does walk around shirtless in the dorm and the bruise couldn’t be more obvious, Jaehyun’s eyes sparking like he’s fully aware. 

“You’re really a terrible hyung,” Donghyuck moans and it barely even sounds like an insult, sweet on his tongue, “Exposing Mark-hyung like that, betraying his sweet trust. What would he say if he found out?” 

Jaehyun snorts, hand curling along the curve of Donghyuck’s hip as he sucks yet another mark into his skin, smiling when Donghyuck tenses, a pretty moan spilling past his lips, just a bit louder than earlier without even meaning to, “It’s not exposing if it wasn’t a secret in the first place.” 

“Oh, so it’s common knowledge that Mark-hyung finds me hot?” Donghyuck gasps when Jaehyun bites on his nipple, the nub red and throbbing under his lips, and he pulls on his hair in response, but Jaehyun only drags him closer, dimples winking at him threateningly as he softly kisses his nipple as an apology, the sight pretty enough that Donghyuck can’t help but whine. 

“Anyone with eyes does.” Jaehyun doesn’t even hesitate, tone low enough that Donghyuck’s breath stutters, sparks travelling down his spine to gather even lower, and he holds his gaze steady, eyes intent and terribly honest in their need, “Just like you do. You can’t tell me you’re not aware what that pretty face and even prettier voice does to people, Donghyuck-ah.” 

He almost _purrs_ his name, nothing teasing about the want colouring his voice and the darkness to his eyes. And Donghyuck is aware of it, in a vague _it’s basically his job as an idol_ kind of way, as he spends quite a lot of time practicing his best angles and expressions in the mirror, thoroughly dedicated to his craft and proud of his results. 

But there’s something entirely different about the way Jaehyun looks up at him through his lashes, takes him in like he’s been waiting to eat him up, like he’s _starving_ and Donghyuck’s the feast he’s been dreaming of. Because Jaehyun’s not talking about Lee Haechan, isn’t looking at him like a fan would, Jaehyun’s talking about his roommate, the person he’s been sharing a bed and meals and late night talks with, he’s talking about Lee Donghyuck in his entirety and there’s something entirely too dizzying about it. 

“Yeah? You think about my voice often, hyung?” Donghyuck asks, tries to go for teasing and barely misses with how breathless his voice comes out, shaky as it curls around the words. He can’t even be blamed as Jaehyun’s tongue peeks out all pink and shiny and traces his nipple, a tiny smile pulling at his lips because of course it wouldn’t faze him. 

“Mhm, more often than you’d think,” Jaehyun says, but at least he sounds just as breathless as Donghyuck, ears burning red as Donghyuck pulls on one of them, “I was actually dreaming of it when I woke up with your hand on my dick, couldn’t even believe it was real.” 

And they haven’t talked about that even once since it happened, but of course Jaehyun would use this exact moment to bring it up. Donghyuck’s hips jump at the very thought, but Jaehyun’s hold on his hip tightens, hand so big and warm as his fingers dig into the skin, and he smiles as he starts kissing down his chest. 

They’re messy kisses, open-mouthed and wet, but so hot as Jaehyun licks down his stomach and sucks dark bruises into the soft skin, smiling at the way Donghyuck’s abdomen tenses under his mouth. His thumb slips under the waistband of his pants, just softly rubbing at the sensitive skin there, but it does nothing to relieve the pressure on his dick and now that Jaehyun’s holding him down, he can’t even rut against him to try and soothe this relentless desire burning inside him. 

"Couldn't say the same," Donghyuck whines, too loud and needy, "If this was a dream, you'd be touching my dick already." 

"Don't worry, I'll make it feel better than a dream." And it shouldn’t sound as hot as it does, it should sound funny even, but Donghyuck can’t even get enough air in his lungs to laugh as Jaehyun licks around his belly button, kissing along the waistband of his pants without actually making any move to take them off, damp breath making Donghyuck’s skin break into goosebumps. 

“You’re lucky you look like _this_.” Jaehyun’s hand shifts, slowly dragging along the front of Donghyuck’s pants to press against his dick, touch much too soft even as Donghyuck thrusts up into it, zipper digging into his dick. He’s looking up at Donghyuck expectantly, like he’s waiting for him to beg or something, like Donghyuck’s not desperate enough already, but Donghyuck just whines, high and sweet as he presses just a bit harder. 

“Mm, like what?” He’s doing it on purpose, he must be, not giving Donghyuck what he wants even if he’s clearly aware, even if Donghyuck could not be clearer. It has never been so hard to just come before and Donghyuck’s whole body is buzzing, shaking with need, and it hurts, something unbearably addictive about the want thrumming under his skin. 

“If I tell you you’re hot, will you fucking touch me?” Donghyuck asks, thighs tensing when Jaehyun thumbs the button to his pants, fluttering his lashes at him before dragging the digit down the line of his zipper. 

“But I am touching you-”

“ _Please_ , hyung.” And that makes Jaehyun’s eyes widen before a smile pulls at his lips, wide and prettier than it should be allowed because it badly makes Donghyuck want to pull him back in and kiss him breathless. 

He seems to take mercy on Donghyuck, however, and he finally pops open the button to his pants, much too slowly dragging the zipper down and smiling at the tiny relieved sigh that slips out. Donghyuck’s boxers are still sticky damp with drying come, but Jaehyun doesn’t look away from his face for one second as he carefully takes his pants off before pressing the palm of his hand to the obvious hardness. 

It makes Donghyuck jump, a low growl building in the back of his throat at the feeling, and he pulls on Jaehyun’s hair, mouth falling open on a gasp when he leans forward and presses the tiniest kiss to his clothed dick. He doesn’t stop there, holding Donghyuck down with both of his hands as he takes the head in his mouth, sucking on it through the material as he holds Donghyuck’s gaze. 

“I almost forgot you already came once,” Jaehyun says, carefully biting on the wet cotton to pull it off from Donghyuck’s dick before easily letting it slap back against the skin, “With how needy you are, it must have slipped my mind.” 

Donghyuck whines, hips thrusting up in the air looking for something, anything, Jaehyun’s mouth unfairly close without even touching him, his breath so hot over his underwear. But Donghyuck’s never been good at being patient, arousal burning low in the pit of his stomach as he slides a hand along Jaehyun’s jaw to tilt his head back, fingers tight in his hair, “Let’s stop playing games, hyung, we both know you’re not just doing me a favor.” 

“Oh, I’m not?” But Jaehyun’s eyes darken, nails digging into Donghyuck’s skin as his hands tighten around his hips, and he licks his lips, swallowing when Donghyuck’s eyes immediately flit down to follow the movement. His lashes flutter when Donghyuck slides his foot along his thigh to press the heel of it against his hard dick and not even he can help himself from pushing back in the touch. 

“You wouldn’t be so hard if you weren’t enjoying this as well, so let’s stop pretending you’re not gagging for my dick.” Donghyuck’s voice comes out lower than he intended it to, words airy and just the slightest bit shaky, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind, flashing his teeth as he slips a thumb under the waistband of his boxers, pulling on them just a bit. 

“You’re cute when you talk dirty,” Jaehyun says, turning his head to the side to slip Donghyuck’s thumb into his mouth and biting down on it just a bit, just enough for Donghyuck to feel it, “But you’re cuter when you beg.” 

“Mm, but isn’t it even cuter when I do both? I feel like it’s a talent only I have.” Donghyuck presses back on Jaehyun’s teeth, loosening his hold on his hair as he leans forward. And for all his talk, the moan that slips out when Jaehyun presses his face to Donghyuck’s hard dick is filthily loud, legs spreading out even more as his thighs flex. 

Jaehyun grins at the sound and it’s entirely too unfair when he’s looking up at him from between Donghyuck’s legs, cheek warm as he nuzzles even closer to his dick like he knows exactly what it does to Donghyuck. He probably does, as the very sight of Jaehyun kneeling for him is enough to take his breath away and he can’t look away as Jaehyun sticks his tongue out and lets the drool pooling in his mouth slip out, thoroughly soaking Donghyuck’s underwear. 

“Fuck, please, hyung.” Donghyuck begs, breath too quick and heart too loud as Jaehyun mouths at the head of his cock, eyes terribly dark as he raises his brows at him. 

“Now who’s gagging?” But not even Jaehyun’s clear smugness can keep Donghyuck from whining when he finally, _finally_ pulls off his underwear, slowly sliding it off before throwing it to the side with his pants. His dick leaks pathetically, precum beading at the slit, but Jaehyun licks his mouth before easily leaning over to suck it clean. 

He holds Donghyuck’s gaze steady as he licks a thick stripe from the base of it all the way to the top before slipping the head inside, pressing the flat of his tongue to the slit and sucking when Donghyuck slides both hands in his hair, badly needing something to grab on. And Jaehyun doesn’t let Donghyuck look away, not like he even could in the first place, slowing down whenever Donghyuck’s eyes flutter closed when it feels like too much, eyes intent as he takes him in. 

It’s an entirely different feeling than using his hand and everything feels like so much more, hotter and better and Donghyuck can’t even breathe. It doesn’t help that Jaehyun likes it wetter, spitting on Donghyuck’s dick and pulling his balls into his mouth to suck on them until they’re sticky with his saliva, Jaehyun’s mouth and cheeks shiny with it. 

And Donghyuck’s just one man, one very weak, very hard, _very_ turned on man who is so close to coming embarrassingly fast from just the sight of Jaehyun looking up at him from between his thighs, pupils blown and cheeks pink with arousal, mouth swollen and kissed red. His dimples peek out before he takes Donghyuck’s cock back into his mouth, maybe just to drive him crazy, and the sight of his shiny lips stretching obscenely around the girth of him is enough to kill a lesser man. Donghyuck might just be that lesser man.

He can’t even do anything but stare as Jaehyun holds him in place with warm, big hands on his hips, thighs tensing uselessly as he tries to thrust into his mouth. Donghyuck wants more, quicker, he just _wants_ , but he knows he wouldn’t be able to take it, already so close, and Jaehyun clearly wants to drag it out, slowing down whenever Donghyuck’s too close and wrapping a hand around the base of his dick to slow him down, waiting until he settles into a simmer. 

“Thought you were gonna make me come.” Donghyuck says around a moan, watching mesmerized as Jaehyun pulls off his cock with a pop, a thick string of saliva stretching between his lips and the head of his dick, and Donghyuck swallows, his own mouth too full at the sight.

Jaehyun just smiles, fluttering those pretty lashes at him as he lazily works his hand up and down Donghyuck’s length, the slide easy and wet, “If you wanna come, Donghyuck-ah, you’ll have to ask very nicely.” 

And at this point, Donghyuck’s much too close and much too needy to even hesitate, his whole body burning as pleasure twists itself in the pit of his stomach, hot and unbearable, “Please, hyung, please let me come.” 

That’s all Jaehyun seems to need, smiling all pretty and satisfied before he takes Donghyuck’s cock back in, mouth wet and hot as it wraps around his head, swirling his tongue around the slit and licking at the precome there. It’s fast and messy as Jaehyun starts moving down Donghyuck’s length, pressing the flat of his tongue to the throbbing vein on the underside as more spit builds up, sliding down his dick and balls. 

Donghyuck’s fingers tighten in Jaehyun’s hair and he can’t even breathe, his whole body tight, on the very edge as Jaehyun bounces his head down his cock, loud and filthy, the wet sounds of his mouth and throat working filling the room. He barely even gets to warn him that he’s going to come, but Jaehyun figures it out anyway, pulling off with an obscene sound just as Donghyuck comes. 

He works him through it, milking it out of him with a tight grip, but Donghyuck can’t look away even as his orgasm shudders through him all hot white and overwhelming. Jaehyun doesn’t look away either, eyes dark as he lets Donghyuck’s come splatter over his face, ropes of it falling over the bridge of his nose and over his thick lashes and still open mouth, pink tongue out to catch any drops of it. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck curses, completely out of breath as his dick twitches at the sight like he didn’t just come right now and Jaehyun smiles, a loose, terribly beautiful smile that makes his dimples pop out. Donghyuck almost stops breathing entirely as some of his come gathers all pretty in those damn near illegal dimples and he’s sure the sight is going to feature in every single one of his dreams from now on until he dies. 

“Was that good enough for you?” Jaehyun asks, licking at some stray come on the corner of his mouth, but he doesn’t even get to properly finish his question before Donghyuck’s pulling him in, crashing his mouth against his. 

He hasn’t caught his breath just yet, so it’s mostly just air as Donghyuck pants into his mouth, but Jaehyun eases him into it, runs his tongue over his lip and easily deepens the kiss. It’s slower now that Donghyuck isn’t burning anymore, having settled down to more of a simmer, but it’s just as messy, all spit and teeth as Jaehyun sucks on his tongue and bites down on his lips. 

“You are a god.” Donghyuck says when they pull back and it startles a laugh out of Jaehyun, only getting louder in volume as Donghyuck leans back in to lick at the come adorning the bridge of his nose before kissing him again. 

It doesn’t even taste that good, thick and salty on his tongue, but it’s so much better when he licks it off Jaehyun’s tongue, something sweeter about it as Jaehyun pushes it back into his mouth until it spills past his lips, messy and sticky as it slides over his chin just for Jaehyun to lick it back up and into his mouth. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” But it’s so much more than a yes actually, as good doesn’t even begin to describe it. He doesn’t get to tell that to Jaehyun though, as he just ruffles Donghyuck’s hair after pressing another kiss to his mouth, softer this time around, as if he simply couldn’t help it, before getting up. 

He sways on his feet a little, a tiny smile pulling at his mouth when Donghyuck slips off the bed to crouch in front of him, hands finding their way to Jaehyun’s knees to knead at the sore muscles, “What if you end up with bruises, hyung?” he asks around a grin of his own. 

“Why do you sound so pleased about that?” Jaehyun doesn’t even sound upset, stretching his arms above his head as Donghyuck’s eyes trail up his body to stop at the clear contour of his hard dick in his sweatpants, the waistband of his boxers peeking out as his shirt rides up with the movement. 

“Can I help you with that?” His mouth’s already watering and he swallows as the muscles of Jaehyun’s abdomen shift, flexing as he rights his position, but Jaehyun just offers him a hand to help him up. 

“You should change your clothes,” Jaehyun says instead of answering, which, really, might as well be an answer in and of itself, “I’m not letting you sleep on my bed naked and gross.”

“Where are you going?” Donghyuck’s not entirely sure how to tell Jaehyun that he wants to wrap around him and never let him go, that he wants to slip his hand in his pants and make him feel good, that he wants to hear Jaehyun moan his name and wants to kiss him until they both can’t breathe anymore. They seemed to be on the same page there, but as Jaehyun just smiles at him, he’s not sure anymore. 

“Gonna take a shower. You should go ahead and sleep since I’m sure you’re tired.” 

And Donghyuck is actually very tired, but after he changes his clothes with one of Jaehyun’s sleep shirts and a pair of shorts, he stubbornly keeps himself awake until Jaehyun comes back, sighing in relief when he gathers him in his arms. Jaehyun’s not wearing a shirt and his skin is still a little shower damp, but his hands are warm as they slide along Donghyuck’s tummy and pull him in closer against his chest. 

“You smell like my shampoo.” Donghyuck mumbles as Jaehyun brushes his nose against the back of his neck, breath sending sparks down his spine. He’s so big against his back and Donghyuck’s at once both drunk and sleepy enough that he takes the time to really appreciate it, pushing back in his arms and pulling Jaehyun’s hands even tighter around him. 

“Must have used it by mistake.” Jaehyun says in the same sleepy tone and Donghyuck knows for a fact it wasn’t a mistake, knows Jaehyun enough by now to be able to tell. It makes him wonder if Jaehyun was thinking of him as he touched himself, if he used his shampoo to smell Donghyuck while he wrapped his hand around his dick and made himself come. 

Donghyuck feels an overly familiar warmth gather in the pit of his stomach and he promptly shuts down that thought, way too sleepy to deal with it right now, and he melts against Jaehyun when he presses a tiny, gentle kiss to the back of his neck, the softest _good night_ pressed against his skin. 

Maybe getting drunk isn’t the worst thing. 

🍑🍑🍑

Getting drunk is _definitely_ the worst thing ever. 

“You know, maybe if you hadn’t drank so much last night, you wouldn’t feel quite so bad today.” Doyoung says when Donghyuck groans for maybe the tenth time since he came out of his room. He has his head buried in his arms, so he can’t see Doyoung’s expression, but he can almost imagine the derisive pity coloring it. 

“Maybe if you had stopped me like the responsible hyung I expected you to be when I asked you to come with me, I wouldn’t feel like absolute shit today.” Donghyuck complains, whining when he speaks too loudly for his pounding headache. He took a painkiller already, but he’s still waiting for it to start working and the bright light and Doyoung’s voice aren’t doing him any favors as they just make the room spin. 

“Like hell you did. You just asked me to come with you because you think I’m a pushover.” And well, that may not be entirely wrong, but Donghyuck did actually consider the fact that Doyoung’s one of the very few people in their group responsible enough to bring him back to the dorms in one piece. So he feels like he’s being just a little wrongly accused this time around. 

He can’t find it in himself to argue his point though, so he just makes a pathetic little sound, “Also because I respect you.” he tries, but Doyoung just snorts. 

The only reason he’s out here and not bundled in his blanket far away from any source of light is because Doyoung insisted that he had to eat something even if Donghyuck feels like he’ll throw up at the very mention of food or else he wouldn’t give him anything for his pain. So here Donghyuck is, trying to convince himself that his favorite food is still delicious even if he can barely keep his stomach from twisting at the very smell. 

“Why are you so fine anyway? Like even if you didn’t drink as much as I did, you still drank a lot.” Donghyuck narrows his eyes at Doyoung when he finally looks up, dipping his spoon in the kimchi jjigae and forcing himself to take a sip. It actually doesn’t taste bad at all, and the familiar taste makes Donghyuck relax a little, settling down as he goes for one more. 

Doyoung just smiles at him for a second, looking at Donghyuck fondly as he finally gets himself to eat before he clears his throat, tilting his head back a little and straightening his back as Donghyuck just slouches even more into his seat, “Well, I know how to pace myself for one.” 

“I obviously wouldn’t, considering that it was my first time drinking and all that.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes for the full effect, but it only makes his head throb and he winces, pouting as he takes yet another sip. 

“Yeah, but you could have taken your time a bit, you’re always so impatient.” Doyoung not-so-subtly pushes the bowl of rice just a bit closer to Donghyuck when he keeps just sipping at the broth, “Jaehyunie seemed pretty fine after the first time we went drinking with him, he even went to practice the next day with no problem. Taeyong-hyung was the one worse for the wear that day.” 

And of course Doyoung would manage to bring Jaehyun up. They don’t have any schedules as a group today and yet when Donghyuck woke up, Jaehyun was already gone, and Donghyuck’s just a bit bitter about the fact that he’s probably avoiding him. It’s even more annoying considering that Donghyuck somehow remembers most of everything that happened last night. 

“Where is he anyway?” Donghyuck asks, just a bit too pouty as he digs his spoon in the rice. Doyoung just frowns at him, not having expected the question, and he easily hands him a tissue when he spills some of the rice on the table. 

“Jaehyunie? He left early in the morning for a photoshoot. I felt pretty sorry about just leaving you to him last night when I knew he had to wake up early, but he said he likes taking care of you.” 

And it’s almost funny just how quickly Donghyuck’s mood picks up, a flutter of warmth slipping between his ribs to press against his lungs at the words, “Oh. I didn’t know.” 

“About the photoshoot? It was decided fairly recently so I think he just forgot to tell you.” 

Or maybe Donghyuck just forgot about it. They have this thing where they talk about their upcoming schedules a lot, both their common ones and their separate ones, but it’s more so to compare them and sometimes complain and they very rarely actually remember them. It’s enough that they meet at the end of the day and talk about how it went, curled up together and sleep warm.

Donghyuck manages to get through half of the stew and most of the rice as his headache starts to fade a bit thanks to the painkillers and he even gathers himself enough to make fun of Doyoung, laughing brightly when Doyoung bemoans not having left Donghyuck to fend for himself last night. Mark wonders in at some point, but his eyes go comically wide when he meets Donghyuck’s, face flushing all the way down to his throat before he swiftly turns on his heel and leaves. 

“Now what was that about?” Doyoung asks, frowning as he turns to stare Donghyuck down, “Don’t tell me you fought again?” 

Donghyuck snorts, “When would we have even fought?” 

“You have your ways.” Doyoung’s not entirely wrong about that, but this time around Donghyuck’s not even lying. He doesn’t even think Mark’s actually upset at him, as it’s more of a combination of the silent treatment and passive-aggressively not including Donghyuck in things he used to when he’s mad and not _this_. 

This is different, this is flushed cheeks and long lashes and Jaehyun looking up at him like he wants to eat him as he tells Donghyuck in that sinfully low voice of his that his pretty sounds and loud moans would _inspire_ Mark, not bother him. And truthfully so, Mark didn’t look bothered when he met Donghyuck’s eyes, not at all, although he did look like he might be replaying the sweet tone of Donghyuck’s voice in his head. 

Donghyuck clears his throat, taking a sip of water as he tries very hard not to think of any other words out of Jaehyun’s mouth, of places they have been whispered against, “No need to worry, hyung, we really didn’t fight.” 

But maybe Donghyuck doesn’t do such a good job at hiding his embarrassment and Doyoung takes it as his cue to back off, even if Donghyuck never would if the situation were reversed, “If you say so.”

He doesn’t push it any more and Donghyuck is grateful that Doyoung stays with him until he finishes eating, ruffling his hair when he announces that he’s going to sleep off the rest of his hangover and smiling that wide, gummy smile of his when Donghyuck presses a wet kiss to his cheek. 

Donghyuck’s not even sure how much he sleeps, but at one point Jaehyun comes back and he quietly slips into bed with him, curling against his chest as Donghyuck pulls him in and presses a haphazard kiss against the crown of his head. It earns him a tiny, sleepy sound and then Jaehyun’s pressing his mouth to his, warm and soft and barely even a kiss as he just pulls back after barely a moment before curling back against him.

🍑🍑🍑

They don’t talk about it, because somehow they never do, but it doesn’t take long for Donghyuck to realize it’s a _thing_. It really clicks when he accidentally walks in on Jaehyun while he’s taking a shower, still sleep dizzy and sluggish enough that he forgets to knock and his eyes catch on the line of Jaehyun’s body, the water falling into rivulets between Jaehyun’s abs, and he forgets that he’s supposed to look away. 

“Like what you’re seeing?” Jaehyun asks lowly, barely audible over the sound of the water and Donghyuck blinks, slow to look up as his gaze lingers on his chest, his pink, pretty nipples all wet and shiny. He forgets how to breathe for a second there as he finally catches sight of Jaehyun’s face, eyes dark and wet hair pushed back from his forehead, his dimples peeking out as he smiles, making water gather over them. 

“Sorry, I forgot to knock.” And it’s just a bit late and Donghyuck doesn’t mean the apology at all, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind, just sliding a wet hand in Donghyuck’s hair and pulling him in. He’s barely even aware of what’s happening, mind working much too slowly so early in the morning, but the feeling of his mouth on Donghyuck’s is familiar and Jaehyun is warm and tastes like toothpaste as he licks into his mouth, so he easily melts into it. 

It only takes a couple of kisses for Donghyuck to really wake up and then it’s enough for Jaehyun to pull him in the shower with him, clothes and all, for him to realize that _oh_ , _this is definitely gonna be a thing_. 

It’s not a bad thing by any standards as it mostly just means that now Donghyuck is actually allowed to do all the things he’s imagined doing. He can simply pull Jaehyun in for a kiss whenever he finds himself staring or just slide his hands down his body instead of just thinking about doing it or slip into Jaehyun’s bed when he’s hard and needy. Jaehyun easily lets him, soft and good for him and even touchier than Donghyuck is. 

It also opens a whole new set of doors when it comes to getting under Jaehyun’s skin. At this point, Donghyuck knows what gets Jaehyun going, knows how to get him to melt under his hands, finding his loose strings and pulling until he unravels prettily under his touch, but this is more of a game to see who gives in first. 

When it’s just the two of them it’s easy, nothing is really off the table and Jaehyun is honest in the privacy of their room, open and pliable just for Donghyuck, sweet as he lets himself be pulled along when Donghyuck’s feeling playful or pushing back when he’s being a brat. But outside of that it’s a whole other thing. They have to be mindful of fans and cameras of course, but that’s not the real problem, as they’re both used to it, the real problem is the rest of the members. 

Donghyuck figures out fairly fast that Jaehyun doesn’t really want to showcase whatever this thing they’ve got going is, but it takes a bit longer to figure out why. At first he thinks maybe it’s because he doesn’t really want it to last long, or he’s just playing around and doesn’t want it to get out of hand, but none of these things really seem to fit and it only clicks one day when he’s got Jaehyun bent over and biting into the meat of his ass, earning himself a low, badly muffled moan. 

It makes Donghyuck realize with a jolt that Jaehyun’s just _shy_. 

And of course he would be, because it wouldn’t be Jaehyun if he made sense, and Donghyuck gets it in a way, he wants to keep this to himself too, doesn’t want everyone to see just how sweet Jaehyun can get just for him, not when he’s worked so hard to earn this. But at the same time, Donghyuck just can’t be expected to pass such a golden opportunity to mess with Jaehyun, his victory almost assured already. 

To be fair, it’s not even Donghyuck that really starts it, but Jaehyun. They’re both at the dinner table, with all the members gathered around it in various states of wakefulness and chattering idly as they set the table, and Donghyuck’s laughing at some stupid thing Mark said much too earnestly. He’s got his legs crossed up on the chair, his knee resting in Jaehyun’s lap and he’s only half aware of him, of the warm hand drawing circles on the inside of his knee. 

He does become undeniably aware of it when Jaehyun very easily slips his hand under the loose hem of Donghyuck’s shorts. Donghyuck glances at him, subtly clearing his throat as he looks around to see if anyone’s noticed, but Jaehyun’s caught in a conversation with Taeyong, hand sliding further up the inside of his thigh as he carries on like nothing’s happening. 

Donghyuck knows that if he lets it show, it will count as his loss, so he tries to focus, but it’s hard to bring himself to pay attention to whatever Mark’s saying when Jaehyun drags his fingernails over the very sensitive skin, pressing into one of the bruises he sucked into his thigh last night and making his muscles tense under his fingers. It doesn’t help that Donghyuck’s not even wearing underwear, having been too lazy last night to bother with it after he took a shower, and Jaehyun’s fingers skitter dizzyingly close to his dick. 

“Haechanie?” Mark asks suddenly, voice low enough that only Donghyuck catches it, blinking as he catches his eyes, “Are you okay?” 

Donghyuck can feel a blush rising on his cheeks, face warm as he licks his lips, and Mark’s eyes narrow as he glances at the fingers squeezing at his chopsticks, “Never been better.” he says quickly, but it comes out a bit too high as Jaehyun’s hand wraps around his dick, warm and just a bit sweaty. 

He’s not even hard, nowhere near there really as he was just thinking of normal things like eating in peace, but he fills embarrassingly fast in Jaehyun’s hand as he squeezes him, thumb pressing to his slit as precome slips out to spread it over the head, wet and sticky and making Donghyuck’s thighs tense as he tries to keep his breathing level. 

“Are you sure?” And Mark’s starting to look genuinely worried, eyes wide as he takes Donghyuck in. He’s probably wondering if Donghyuck’s hiding an injury again, saying he’s fine when he isn’t, but while Donghyuck appreciates the care, all Mark would have to do is lean a bit over the corner of the table to see Jaehyun’s hand shift in his shorts, working Donghyuck slow and filthy. 

Donghyuck considers lying and actually going along with Mark’s version for a second, asking him to keep it a secret until it gets worse, but that could go two ways if Mark actually believes him– he could agree to keep it to himself while keeping a much too sharp eye on Donghyuck for the unforeseeable future or he could just tell Taeyong or one of the managers right now and get Donghyuck on time out for a fucking hard dick of all things. 

He glances at Jaehyun, eyes catching on his dimples as he laughs at something Taeyong said all bright and pretty, the palm of his hand rubbing at the head of his dick while Donghyuck’s trying very hard not to thrust into it, breath quick and uneven, and decides to say fuck it. If Mark ends up not talking to him ever again because of this, well, he’ll blame Jaehyun for that. 

“No,” Donghyuck says breathily, slowly putting down his chopsticks as he tries to breathe through his nose. Jaehyun doesn’t ease up one bit, the slide almost on the wrong side of too dry, but good enough that Donghyuck’s stomach twists with pleasure, arousal building steadily, “Don’t be weird about this,”

“What-”

“Jaehyun-hyung’s hand is on my dick right this second.” Mark’s knees bang against the underside of the table so hard that Donghyuck’s bowl of rice almost falls right off it and every single person turns to look at him. At least nobody’s looking at Donghyuck, but Jaehyun uses the distraction to pick up the pace, spreading the precome down his dick as it keeps leaking out, hips thrusting up at the change. 

“Sorry, fuck, I’m sorry.” Mark says, quickly grabbing a few tissues to wipe at the spilled water on the table, his face going so red so quickly that it’s almost endearing. Doyoung stands up to help him while Johnny just laughs, immediately teasing Mark about it even though it’s so not his fault. To be fair, Donghyuck did kind of warn him, so he’s not _fully_ to blame either. 

He happens to meet Jungwoo’s eyes when he looks up from the mess of curls on Mark’s head and he freezes at the way he’s smiling at him, gaze slowly traveling to Jaehyun before his brows go up, flashing his teeth as his grin widens. _Fuck_. Donghyuck holds his breath as he waits for Jungwoo to call him out, but after a few more moments, he just looks away, slipping his cold hand under Doyoung’s shirt to watch him jump. 

“You’re so mean, setting Mark up like that.” Jaehyun says suddenly, lips brushing against the shell of his ears as he leans in real close, breath damp and hot on his skin. He lets his teeth catch a bit, pulling on his lobe, and Donghyuck’s hips jump as he twists his hand, grip just tight enough, fully aware of what Donghyuck likes. 

“You’re the last person I wanna hear that from.” Donghyuck whispers, cursing under his breath when Jaehyun just rubs his thumb against his slit, “What if the hyungs fucking catch us?” 

“Mm, I feel like you’d like that. You’ve been leaking so much, I thought you would come as soon as you figured out Jungwoo caught us.” His voice doesn’t waver one bit, spilling thick and heavy down Donghyuck’s spine as he picks up the pace and Donghyuck can’t even argue it, because he’s so hard it hurts and he’s way too close, body overly responsive to Jaehyun’s touch, to the sound of his voice. 

“You know two can play this game, right?” And it only makes Jaehyun hum, but Donghyuck’s sure he knows what he’s talking about. It’s a line Jaehyun’s drawn that he’s crossing with his own two legs and if he thinks Donghyuck is just going to sit down and take it, he doesn’t know what’s coming to him. 

Jaehyun snorts, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” 

Donghyuck swallows, has to bite down the moan that bubbles up at that. Because Jaehyun sounds like he knows exactly what’s coming and not only is he expecting it, but he’s actually encouraging Donghyuck. And isn’t _that_ fun. 

“Jaehyun-ah, can you come help me with this?” Doyoung suddenly calls out from the kitchen and Donghyuck barely even gets to blink before Jaehyun’s pulling his hand out, rubbing it quickly on Donghyuck’s shorts before standing up with an easy smile, completely unruffled even as Donghyuck barely keeps himself from pulling him back down to finish what he’s started. 

He doesn’t touch Donghyuck for the rest of their meal after he comes back, but Donghyuck has never been the type to lose quite so easily. He’ll go down fighting if he must and Jaehyun has basically started a war, those adorable dimples of his winking at Donghyuck like he’s not planning his downfall already. 

The thing is that Donghyuck _knows_ Jaehyun by now, overly familiar with his gives and tells and not above using them to his advantage. It’s to the point where he’s amazed that he couldn’t tell these things before and Donghyuck is more than aware that it’s because Jaehyun has let him in, has let himself be pulled open layer by layer, has let Donghyuck get used to each of those layers. But just how Donghyuck knows him, Jaehyun also knows Donghyuck and it wouldn’t be him if he didn’t take advantage of the things he has worked so hard for. 

Donghyuck starts off easy, so as to not let Jaehyun see it coming, sits down next to him in the car and slides a hand along his thigh, fingers high up on the inside of it as he purposefully keeps his eyes on his phone. He can feel Jaehyun’s muscles flex under his fingers, legs falling open like an invitation, and he licks his lips, doesn’t let his hand stray too far. 

“Thought you knew how to play.” Jaehyun says sweetly, something dark to the tone of his voice, and Donghyuck can feel his gaze on him, but he carefully doesn’t look back, raising one brow at his phone. 

“Better than you think.” Donghyuck hums, nails catching on the inseam of Jaehyun’s pants as his thumb draws mindless circles into the material, grip almost loose, “Or what? Are you already so needy that you can’t wait anymore?” 

It’s just the two of them in the back of the car as Mark took one look at Donghyuck and went in the opposite direction, his ears and back of his neck burning red, so this isn’t technically crossing any lines, the taunts familiar on Donghyuck’s tongue. It does make Jaehyun’s eyes darken when Donghyuck finally glances at him, however, grip tightening for just a second as he slides his hand just a bit higher, pinky almost brushing Jaehyun’s crotch.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” But Donghyuck rather thinks the pleasure would be Jaehyun’s. So he just smiles at that, as bright as he can get it, and looks back to his phone, keeping his hand where it is, just barely not close enough.

The thing is that for all that Jaehyun likes to pretend and sell the untouchable prince image, Donghyuck’s learned that he’s surprisingly easy to get riled up. He’s good at hiding it or playing it off, but he almost forgets to with Donghyuck, so easily letting himself go that it makes Donghyuck feel a little insane. And maybe he should feel a little bad about using it against him, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind and Donghyuck’s having too much fun to stop. 

They have a jacket shoot today, so there’s a lot of time when they’re just waiting for their turn or getting their hair and makeup done or their outfits changed and most of them nod off when they get the chance, but Donghyuck has other plans in mind. He finds Jaehyun pretty easily, as he’s tucked away in a corner after getting his makeup done, back leaned on the wall and legs crossed as he mindlessly scrolls on his phone. 

There’s mostly nobody else around him, even though Taeyong’s dozing off not far off and Mark and Jungwoo are doing something or the other close enough that Donghyuck can almost make out what they’re saying, so Jaehyun doesn’t notice Donghyuck until he’s looming over him. His fingers stop on his phone and he just stares for a moment, taking Donghyuck in before he finally locks his phone and puts it away, offering him his full attention. 

“You don’t have to stop, I don’t mind.” Donghyuck says, moving even closer to Jaehyun, thighs on either side of his crossed knees. It makes Jaehyun glance behind him, but he easily uncrosses his legs when Donghyuck pats one of his knees, the tips of his ears going a bit red as Donghyuck sits down on his lap. 

It isn’t the first time Donghyuck has taken over his lap, the occurrence fairly common, but it’s usually a more casual matter, Donghyuck’s back to Jaehyun’s chest and his feet firmly on the ground while he makes easy conversation or talks to one of the other members. This is clearly something else, intentional as Donghyuck makes himself comfortable, and he smiles when Jaehyun’s hands reflexively find their place on his waist. 

“Do you need something?” Jaehyun asks, thighs falling open a bit as he pulls Donghyuck closer still. His fingers twitch on his sides, eyes falling to Donghyuck’s mouth as he licks his lips, and Donghyuck can clearly make out the moment when Jaehyun stops himself from leaning in, leaning back on the wall instead. 

It only serves to spur Donghyuck on, “Depends on what you’re willing to offer.” 

Jaehyun’s close enough that Donghyuck doesn’t miss the way his pupils dilate, eyes clouding over as he swallows, hands tightening on his waist. He glances behind him, but Donghyuck knows nobody’s really paying attention to them, Donghyuck’s touchy nature and Jaehyun’s easy indulgence something they’re used to. Still, Jaehyun’s aware of them anyway and Donghyuck can’t help but admire his self-control, even as he’s actively trying to dismantle it one deliberate touch at a time. 

“I haven’t really thought of that.” But Jaehyun’s eyes glint like he has, like he’s currently running through all those things that he could offer Donghyuck and swallowing them down. Donghyuck can imagine what a few of them might be, can still vividly recall Jaehyun swallowing down his dick last night, movements sloppy and sleep slow, still has the marks to remind him every time his thighs brush together, his chest still sore from Jaehyun’s teeth. 

“Mm, maybe you should. I’m even willing to help you think of some.” Donghyuck hums, smiles deceptively bright as he shifts in Jaehyun’s lap, and he can already feel his growing interest.

“Right now?” Jaehyun’s voice doesn’t even shake, though Donghyuck can hear the way his breath catches in his throat when he rolls his hips just a bit, just enough for him to feel it. Since he’s already had his makeup done, Donghyuck can’t see him blush, the sweet pink of his cheeks hidden under foundation and highlighter, but the soft brown lining his eyes makes them seem even darker. 

“There’s no better time than now,” Jaehyun’s hand slides along Donghyuck’s lower back at the words, warm as it wraps around him and pulls him even closer, and Donghyuck gingerly places his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders for balance, pressing a thumb to his pulse to feel it jump under his touch, “And I really want you, _hyung_.” 

Donghyuck makes his voice sweeter on purpose, all liquid honey as it wraps around the words, just the way Jaehyun likes it. He also really likes being called hyung for some reason, likes it when Donghyuck begs all low and needy for Jaehyun to touch him, and Donghyuck usually makes him work for it, but it’s just perfect to use against Jaehyun when he’s trying to hold himself back. 

He enjoys the way Jaehyun’s thighs tense under him, throat working as he swallows, taking Donghyuck in like he’s not sure if he wants to eat him piece by piece or just swallow him whole, “Don’t you have to go get your makeup done?” 

“Sure, after Doyoung-hyung’s done with his, but that might take a while.” Donghyuck’s words trail off when he hears a crash behind him, Jungwoo’s laughter loud as Mark tries to apologize through his own bout of laughter, but it takes Jaehyun a second to get himself to look away from Donghyuck’s face, narrowing his eyes as he tries to make sense of whatever’s going on behind him. 

“Is it enough to get out of here and get back in time?” Jaehyun looks just about ready to pick Donghyuck up and run away with him when he meets his eyes again, photoshoot clothes on and everything. The intensity of his gaze alone almost makes Donghyuck just say yes, his objective briefly forgotten as he imagines taking Jaehyun quick and dirty in some random supply closet, desire clouding his thoughts like a fog. 

Donghyuck bites down on his tongue, forcing himself to focus. It’s always been hard to around Jaehyun, something magnetic about the way he makes Donghyuck just want to drop all his defenses and melt against him, slip between his cracks and edges, “But I wanna stay here.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen, and he stifles a gasp when Donghyuck rolls his hips and slides a hand into the short hair at the back of his head, scratching his nails against Jaehyun’s scalp and letting his lashes flutter for the full effect. His ears are very red and his breath is damp and quick on Donghyuck’s chin, making him shiver when he lets his lips brush over his, the barest of touches. 

“You can’t wait anymore?” Jaehyun asks against his mouth, the lip gloss they used on him sticky sweet as Donghyuck licks at his lips, tongue sliding over Jaehyun’s mouth too. They’re close enough that Donghyuck can’t even breath, the air between them heavy and hot as they breathe each other in, and Donghyuck doesn’t even get the chance to beg before Jaehyun’s pressing his mouth against his.

It’s a bruising kiss, messy and wet and breathless as Jaehyun bites down on Donghyuck’s lips until he opens up for him, groaning when Donghyuck slides his tongue against his, licks at the inside of his cheeks and sucks on his lips until they’re both panting. His gloss is tacky against Donghyuck’s mouth and chin, but he hasn’t done his makeup yet so Jaehyun easily licks it up, mouth wet and hot. 

Jaehyun thrusts up against Donghyuck and he’s clearly hard in his pants, desperate about it as Donghyuck pulls on his hair to tilt his head for a better angle, his mind all fuzzy. One of Jaehyun’s hands wanders lower down his back, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants to brush against the hot skin, touch deceptively gentle as he bites down on Donghyuck’s lips, sucking at his tongue until it’s all tingly. 

“Guess you were even more impatient,” Donghyuck whispers, pulling back to admire Jaehyun’s kiss swollen lips and half lidded eyes, his long lashes casting shadows over his cheeks as he blinks. If he wasn’t wearing makeup, Donghyuck would lean in and kiss each of his lids, feel his lashes flutter against his chin as Jaehyun laughed at the gentleness. 

As it is, he settles for kissing the center of his mouth, smiling when Jaehyun parts his lips for him even as he pulls back immediately, breath so quick Donghyuck can feel the rapid flutter of his chest, his pulse buzzing under his fingertips. 

“You have no idea,” Jaehyun’s voice comes out even lower, soft and just a bit raspy as he pulls Donghyuck flush against his front, his body burning under him, always running too hot, making Donghyuck’s skin buzz with need, the urge to just slip his hands under Jaehyun’s shirt and mess up his whole princely look making him a bit dizzy, “You should see yourself right now.” 

“Why? Do I look picture ready?” Donghyuck’s asks teasingly, tugging on Jaehyun’s hair as he tries not to melt under the weight of his gaze, “You think our fans would like to see me like this?” 

Jaehyun leans in to bite on Donghyuck’s lower lip, pulling at it and sinking his teeth into the tender flesh until Donghyuck whines, almost certain he’s going to draw blood, “No,” he says easily and it’s almost a growl, arms tightening around him, “I want to keep this all to myself.” 

And Donghyuck has never seen Jaehyun like this, not really, not outside the subtle possessiveness of wanting him to wear his shirts and use his perfumes and making him moan his name while he masturbates, marking him up so Donghyuck wouldn’t forget, so the bruises wouldn’t fade. This is different somehow, much more open, and Donghyuck has never seen Jaehyun quite so honest about his desire outside rare glimpses of vulnerability after he got him all loose and open under his hands, and he can’t help but want more. 

Maybe it’s the people around them, not quite paying attention but close enough that they could, or the fact that they’re not back in the familiar comfort of their room, both of them getting ready to have pictures of them taken for all their fans to see. Or maybe Jaehyun just can’t help himself anymore, having held back for so long that it’s no longer just spilling over, but bursting out, making the walls crack under its force.

“Yeah? You want me to be yours?” It makes something shift in Jaehyun’s gaze and Donghyuck shivers. He knows it’s a dangerous question, because they don’t talk about it, not like this, but Donghyuck is greedy and he can’t help but want more, wants to push Jaehyun until he snaps and devours Donghyuck whole. 

And it feels like the perfect moment to ask, the anticipation making Donghyuck feel a little faint, but before he even gets to answer someone’s calling for Donghyuck, their voice loud enough that even Taeyong stirs in his place. Jaehyun sighs, a tiny little thing, but after a moment of hesitation he lets Donghyuck go, patting his thighs to get him to focus. 

“You should go.” he says, voice level as Donghyuck slips off his lap, but his eyes are still dark and he has to cross his legs to hide his erection, ears red as he pointedly looks away and clears his throat. Donghyuck just wants to bite him. 

Unfortunately he doesn’t, because he knows already that he has to do his job first and foremost and that there will always be a next time for this, even if he badly wants to burrow into Jaehyun right now, pull him close until he’s running just as hot as he is. At least he’s wearing one of Jaehyun’s overly large hoodies and it’s long enough to brush the top of his thighs, his own erection hidden out of sight as he makes his way to the makeup tables. 

Still, Donghyuck doesn’t give up just yet, because it wouldn’t be him if he did, and he uses the photoshoot as an opportunity to rile Jaehyun up. He’s the most honest when Donghyuck gets him all hot and bothered and he was so close earlier, close to a revelation of sorts, something about the glint to Jaehyun’s eyes driving him crazy. And Jaehyun even gets paired with him for the shoot, someone or something up there really rooting for Donghyuck’s success, and he would be a fool not to take it. 

He can’t really push too much, however, since they have to be passably serious, but the fact that they’re surrounded by people and cameras and bright lights makes Jaehyun all the more receptive to him, body so easily responsive to Donghyuck’s touch as he tries his best to keep his cool. He does a good job at it too, the way he does at everything he tries, but Donghyuck can still see the fraying edges, and he can’t help but pick at them. 

Jaehyun’s wearing a sheer shirt, a light pink one that suits the tone of his skin and makes the pink of his mouth pop out, and it manages to hide absolutely nothing– be it the lean line of his abdomen, muscles shifting under the flimsy material, or the clear contour of his nipples. They’re also pink, just how Jaehyun always gets when Donghyuck touches him, but they seem a bit darker under the material. 

“Our fans are gonna go crazy when they see you like this.” Donghyuck stage whispers, leaning his elbow on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he moves closer, parting his lips and tilting his head in the familiar way he knows looks good on camera. 

“Just our fans?” Jaehyun doesn’t sound exactly teasing, but there’s something to the tone of his voice that makes Donghyuck smile, shifting so he can run his hand down the front of his shirt when the photographer calls for a quick timeout to look for a prop. Jaehyun’s muscles tense under his fingers, making his abs even more defined, and Donghyuck licks his lips. 

“Mm, the difference is that I also get to touch,” Donghyuck leans in close enough that only Jaehyun can hear him, hand moving even higher up to curl around one of Jaehyun’s pecs, squeezing at the firm muscle, “And that drives me crazy, but it might drive _you_ even crazier.” 

Jaehyun chokes on a moan when Donghyuck flicks one of his nipples, the sound so sudden it makes sparks run down Donghyuck’s spine. The photographer comes back before Jaehyun gets to protest, but it doesn’t stop Donghyuck. It’s easy enough, as they’re meant to look close, all sensual and intent as they look at the camera and Donghyuck’s just making it easier. 

He can’t even help it, not when Jaehyun’s so pliant, nipples hardening under his shirt even despite the warmth, the air even hotter under the lights. And he doesn’t even try to stop Donghyuck, focused first and foremost on his job even as Donghyuck catches the flashes of something else, something so much more in the darkness of his gaze, so intent that it makes Donghyuck burn. 

It ends with them in a bathroom stall, Donghyuck’s chest to Jaehyun’s back with one hand slipping under his shirt and one finding its way under the waistband of his pants. He’s panting in Jaehyun’s ear as he ruts against his ass, fingers easily finding a nipple to flick as Jaehyun melts under his touch. 

“So needy, hyung, even making our managers worried,” Donghyuck purrs, licking along the shell of his ear as he slips his dick out. Jaehyun’s ears and neck had gotten so red that there were at least five people around him trying to cool him down in a variety of ways, each one more worried than the other that it was too hot in the room, worried that poor Jaehyunie might faint, “They couldn’t even imagine that you were just hard and hot for your group member.” 

They managed to finish the photoshoot successfully, because of course they would, but Jaehyun excused himself as soon as it was over, claiming that he needed some air. It barely took Donghyuck a second to start after him. 

“Would you have wanted them to?” Jaehyun pants, hips thrusting into Donghyuck’s grip as he wraps a sweaty hand around his dick, spreading the sticky precome over the head as he kneads at Jaehyun’s chest. It’s pure need, the low tone of his voice and overly responsive body and hot skin, ears burning when Donghyuck bites down on one of them. 

“To see you beg? To see just how good you are for me, easy and open at just the barest of touches?” Donghyuck’s hard too, but thankfully their pants hid it well enough and now he can’t stop himself from humping Jaehyun’s ass, enjoying the way Jaehyun hesitates between pushing back on him or thrusting into his hand, “I would enjoy that, yeah, but I don’t think you’d be able to last long enough to make it really fun.” 

Jaehyun snorts at that, but it morphs into a moan when Donghyuck flicks his thumb over his slit, “Like you’re any better yourself. You have to return those pants so try not to soil them.” 

“Yeah? You want me to just put my dick inside you then? Just to make sure we don’t make a mess.” Donghyuck’s voice is scratchy as it comes out, low and needy, because Jaehyun’s not wrong, he can barely even hold himself up with how hot he feels, arousal burning him from the inside. But he can’t stop, something about touching Jaehyun too addicting to stop, familiar and good. 

“Stop kidding yourself, we both know you’d still manage to make a mess.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t deign that with an answer, instead he pulls back the hand from Jaehyun’s dick and brings it to his mouth, “Spit, hyung.” 

It’s filthy, the way Jaehyun looks over his shoulder, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes head on before he licks his lips and obediently spits in the palm of his hand, a string of saliva connecting it to his mouth and Donghyuck might just come from that alone. He has no patience as he jerks Jaehyun off, movements messy and quick, but Jaehyun doesn’t complain, moaning loud and pretty for him.

It’s something that never stops feeling like a dream, the way Jaehyun sounds when he touches him, the way he melts into him like he can’t even keep himself up when Donghyuck twists one of his nipples and it only serves to spur him on. He kisses Jaehyun like he can’t even breathe unless he has his mouth on his, dirty and quick and _hungry_ , swallowing down Jaehyun’s sounds until he’s coming into his hand with a low whine, biting down on Donghyuck’s lip until it splits under his teeth. 

“See?” Jaehyun says when he pulls back, words terribly out of breath, and he brings Donghyuck’s come dirty hand to his mouth to lick clean, “Told you you’d make a mess.” 

“That’s your fucking mess.” Donghyuck complains, but it sounds almost admiring, his throat working as he tries to swallow, dick still throbbing in his pants. He’s so hard it hurts and the sight of Jaehyun sucking his own come off of Donghyuck’s fingers is almost enough to kill him, his hips jumping helplessly when Jaehyun pulls him in to push the come into his mouth, makes him swallow it down. “Fuck.” 

He briefly hesitates between pushing Jaehyun down to his knees to suck him off or turning him around so he can come all over his ass as a reward for Donghyuck’s hard work, but he doesn’t get to make up his mind before there’s a knock on the stall door, soft enough that Donghyuck almost thinks he imagined it. But then someone clears their throat, just as softly, and Donghyuck pulls the door open before he can think any better of it. 

“What?” he snaps, so close that he can almost taste it, would just need the barest of touches to come, but then he meets Mark’s wide eyes, watches him look away as soon as he catches his gaze, cheeks bright and flush spreading all the way to his chest. 

“I’m- Sorry, it’s- Taeyong-hyung was worried and he wanted to check on you, but I thought you wouldn’t wanna, uhm, be...” Somehow, Mark’s blush manages to deepen even more as he speaks, words loud in the bathroom as he stumbles over them and Donghyuck leans on the doorframe to really take him in. 

“Interrupted?” Donghyuck supplies when his words trail off, gaze tracing the line of his body all the way down to his pants, where he can clearly make out the shape of his dick bulging, “Hyung, were you listening?” 

Mark looks up at that, but it’s not wide-eyed surprise or open shame that greets Donghyuck, but something else, darker even and more determined as he straightens up, “You were being loud. And if you didn’t want people to know about this, you wouldn’t have been flirting on set in the first place.”

“Oh my, you caught me.” Donghyuck laughs gleefully, but before he can say anything to rile Mark up even more, much too pleased about this development, Jaehyun steps out. He looks picture perfect, like he didn’t just come in a random bathroom because he was too hot and bothered to wait until they got back to the dorms, but there are signs if you know where to look. 

Donghyuck doesn’t miss the way his hair is sticking up at the back from when he pulled on the strands, or the cherry red of his lips from Donghyuck biting down on them. Donghyuck’s own taste like Jaehyun’s sweet lipgloss and the tangy pang of blood, lower lip still throbbing as he runs his tongue over it. 

“Sorry, we’ll be more careful next time.” Jaehyun says easily, low and soft as he smiles at Mark. Donghyuck can’t help the grin that spreads over his face when Mark deflates, a tiny pout curving on his mouth as he takes the full brunt of Jaehyun’s unfairly pretty smile and placating tone, but they both freeze when Jaehyun ruffles his hair, “Or we’ll let you join in next time.” 

He doesn’t even let the words sink in before he’s leaving the bathroom, but Donghyuck bursts into laughter when they do, throwing an arm around Mark’s neck to pull him along, “There’s just no winning against that man.” 

Donghyuck would know, but Mark seems to agree easily enough, leaning against him even if his face still burns bright. Donghyuck’s also still hard, but there’s nothing to be done about it now, not when he even ends up in a separate car from Jaehyun on the ride back because Jaehyun got pulled along by Johnny and Yuta. 

It’s a good thing then that Jaehyun always makes sure to pay Donghyuck back, for good things and bad things in equal measure, and when Donghyuck finishes with his shower Jaehyun’s pressing him against the door as soon as he enters their room. Donghyuck’s slow to react, shower warm and sleep loose, but Jaehyun’s touch is familiar and he easily melts against him. 

It’s a sweet kiss, much more gentle than usual, with Jaehyun taking his time to coax Donghyuck’s mouth open, easing into it with tiny pecks and sweet nips of his lips. Donghyuck sighs into it, his mind going quiet at the sweet warmth and familiar flutter of pleasure in his stomach, and he easily lets his lips part when Jaehyun drags his tongue over the seam of his lips. 

Jaehyun always makes Donghyuck burn bright and relentless, makes him want more and more and _more_ , but this feels different somehow, like sparks traveling across his skin, a building sort of warmth that lights Donghyuck up from the inside and fills him to the brim. It makes him feel off balance, like he can’t quite steady himself, like he doesn’t know what’s supposed to come next, but he can’t find it in himself to worry about it, like he knows Jaehyun will take care of him. 

“You must have really missed me.” Donghyuck teases when he pulls back, but Jaehyun only smiles, soft and pretty as he slides a hand in Donghyuck’s wet hair and pushes it from his forehead to press a kiss there. It makes Donghyuck shiver, something squeezing inside of him, and he grabs the front of Jaehyun’s hoodie, needs something to hold on to. 

“I always do.” Jaehyun agrees easily, sweetly even, and Donghyuck doesn’t know what this is, but Jaehyun’s gaze is molten fire and there’s a restlessness to the way he pulls Donghyuck closer, starts kissing down his temple and over the still damp skin of his cheek to stop at the corner of his mouth. His nose is warm as it drags over Donghyuck’s skin and his mouth is hot and wet when he finally presses it to Donghyuck’s. 

Jaehyun takes his time as he licks into Donghyuck’s mouth, sucks on his tongue and runs it along the backs of his teeth like he’s savouring the taste, his own mouth sweet with traces of orange juice and something inherently Jaehyun, but there’s something almost desperate about the way he pulls Donghyuck in, like he doesn’t want to let him go. Donghyuck can’t help but enjoy it, likes this easy possessiveness, the way Jaehyun just can’t keep his calm around him sometimes. 

“You’re being awfully honest today.” Donghyuck pants against his mouth, his tiny gasp swallowed down by Jaehyun’s lips, by the drag of his tongue. He’s burning so hot against him, like he’s running a fever, even through the layers of his clothing. 

Donghyuck hasn’t bothered with putting on clothes after his shower, just pulled on a pair of shorts and did the shoddiest job at towel drying his hair, but Jaehyun’s fully dressed, large hoodie and loose sweatpants and all, with his still damp hair feathered softly over his forehead, some of the strands shifting when he blinks. It makes Donghyuck shiver when he slides his thigh between Donghyuck’s, the soft material of his pants brushing the inside of his thighs and making him whine. 

“When am I not?” And that’s funny coming from Jaehyun, who has mastered lying down to an art form, but Donghyuck can’t quite bring himself to laugh when Jaehyun starts kissing along the line of his jaw, lips plush and wet with Donghyuck’s spit.

“I can think of a few occasions.” The conversation is starting to slip from his mind, however, the words fuzzy even to himself and he moans when Jaehyun lets his teeth catch on the skin, soothing it with the flat of his tongue and a deceptively soft kiss. Donghyuck likes it quick and dirty, but this is something else, something darker, hotter as it burns down his spine, making his whole body buzz, and he doesn’t know exactly what’s gotten into Jaehyun, but he really doesn’t want him to stop. 

“With you, Donghyuck. When am I not honest with you?” Jaehyun asks, tone low and raspy, and the hand he slides along Donghyuck’s lower back makes his skin spark, pulling him even closer against his front. 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to argue it, because surely he can think of an instance, but even as Jaehyun pulls back to take him in, letting him gather his thoughts without Jaehyun’s mouth licking down his throat, he comes up with a blank. It makes him belatedly realize just how open Jaehyun has been with him lately, possessive and unrepentant about it, throwing his clothes at Donghyuck’s head for him to wear instead and cooking food for him and always meeting him head on. Jaehyun hasn’t tried to side step Donghyuck in so long that it makes Donghyuck a little dizzy. 

“I guess I must have trained you well, then.” Donghyuck jokes, but it comes out whiny, voice sweet and out of breath as Jaehyun’s fingers tighten in his hair to pull him in. He’s not wearing any underwear and he moans when Jaehyun lifts his thigh higher, the soft material of his shorts brushing against his dick, making him push back into it, impatient and needy. 

Maybe it’s because he’s been high strung all day, driving himself crazy by trying to mess with Jaehyun, or maybe it’s just Jaehyun’s dark gaze, the way he’s looking as Donghyuck like he wants to eat him, take him apart piece by piece as Donghyuck begs for more, but Donghyuck can’t help but _want_. He wants more, wants everything he can take from Jaehyun, everything Jaehyun will lay at his feet without a question. 

“Yeah? You gonna teach me how to sit next?” Jaehyun purrs, sliding both hands down Donghyuck’s back to pull him closer, fingers skimming lower and lower until he can cup his ass through his shorts, pressing him down on his thigh as Donghyuck moans. 

“Maybe. You’d be good for me, wouldn’t you?” Donghyuck feels hot, but goosebumps rise along his arms, skin still wet from the shower and making him shiver under the cold air of the ac, so he wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck to pull him closer, ruts against his thigh as Jaehyun kisses his chin. 

His mouth is next and Jaehyun sucks on his lower lip until it throbs, running his tongue over it to soothe it before slipping his tongue between his lips, hot as it slides over Donghyuck’s, kissing him until he feels faint, “Depends on the reward.”

“There’s no better reward out there than me.” Donghyuck rasps, tugging on Jaehyun’s hoodie so he can pull it up over his head and off, wanting to slide his hands down bare skin. And Donghyuck doesn’t do well in hot temperatures, would rather be freezing cold then grossly hot, but he loves the way Jaehyun makes him burn, the way he’s always running too hot, letting Donghyuck wrap around him at any given point. 

“Mhm, then tell me what you want me to do?” And Jaehyun sounds like there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him, voice low and soft as it wraps around the words, gentle in that quiet way of his. Donghyuck wants so many things he doesn’t even know how to ask, but there’s a certainty to the warmth of Jaehyun’s gaze and the ease of his smile as he pulls back to look at Donghyuck that makes it clear that he would wait for him to figure it out as long as it was needed. 

It’s what spurs Donghyuck to pull him in for another kiss, hungry and hot as he licks at the inside of Jaehyun’s mouth, runs his tongue over his teeth and the soft inside of his cheeks until they’re both panting, shifting for a better angle, but not pulling back just yet. “I want you to fuck me, hyung.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen at that, his fingers digging into Donghyuck’s ass as he pulls him just a bit closer, “Are you sure?” 

The thing is that they’ve been trying all sorts of things lately, just experimenting with each other, getting to know what gets them going, what works and what doesn’t, and it’s been easy, a comfortable sort of familiarity to their touches. But there’s one thing they haven’t tried yet. It’s not for any particular reason, as Donghyuck has watched Jaehyun finger himself open, has fucked him with his tongue and fingers and watched him sink on his dick and wanted that for himself. 

But the one time Jaehyun tried, head between Donghyuck’s open thighs and fingers wet with spit as he slid them down his sac and lower, Donghyuck stopped him before he could get any further, pulled him up and pushed their dicks together so he could jerk the both of them off at once. He didn’t really say no, but Jaehyun took it as such anyway and never tried again. 

Donghyuck has been thinking about it ever since, looking at Jaehyun’s fingers and wondering how they would feel inside him, if he would be able to take his dick, feel it stretching him open, and he can’t think of a better moment to ask for it than now. Because Jaehyun is good to him, wouldn’t ever do anything more than what Donghyuck’s asking for, so good at figuring out what he wants. 

It should probably be a little scarier, being known so thoroughly when Donghyuck’s so good at hiding, but when Jaehyun looks at him like this, like he could unravel Donghyuck with only his gaze, all Donghyuck wants to do is let him. 

“Yeah, I really want you, hyung.” Donghyuck whines, begs really, and that’s all Jaehyun needs before he’s picking him up, Donghyuck’s legs wrapping around his waist as he carries him to his bed. He lays him down softly, not letting him miss his warmth before he’s sliding between Donghyuck’s open legs, fingers digging into his thighs as he pulls him closer. 

“Just tell me if you wanna stop.” As if Jaehyun wouldn’t stop anyway if he thought Donghyuck wasn’t enjoying himself, always so sharp, wanting Donghyuck to feel so good that he can’t think anymore. The truth is that Donghyuck’s thoughts always go a little fuzzy with Jaehyun’s hands on him, his touch at once both careful and firm, overly hot as Donghyuck burns under his fingers. 

“I want you to stop talking already and touch me.” Donghyuck crosses his ankles behind Jaehyun’s back and pulls him in easily, smiling when he catches himself with a hand on either side of Donghyuck’s head, his smile so pretty Donghyuck can’t stop himself from leaning up to kiss it. 

In the new position, Donghyuck can easily roll his hips against Jaehyun’s, can feel his hard dick through his pants and it makes his mouth water. He doesn’t want to get distracted though, because he’s one step away from just pulling Jaehyun’s cock out and jerking him off until he comes all over himself, flushed and pretty above Donghyuck, so he pushes at Jaehyun’s shoulders to get him to turn them around. 

Jaehyun easily indulges him, always so good for Donghyuck, slides a hand along his lower back and pulls him until he’s straddling Jaehyun, looking down at him as he sits up in his lap. The position is familiar, the sight of Jaehyun spread out under him, soft hair a halo around his head and cheeks flushed red, never failing to make Donghyuck’s breath catch in his throat. 

“Good?” Jaehyun asks, dimples peeking out as he slides his hands along Donghyuck’s thighs, pressing his fingers into the firm muscle. It’s better than good really, the way Jaehyun’s clearly keeping himself back from rolling his hips with Donghyuck warm and solid on top of him, his eyes blown out as he takes him in, lips kiss swollen and cherry red. It makes Donghyuck want to eat him. 

“Perfect.” he says, already leaning in to kiss Jaehyun. His mouth is already parted for him, tongue wet and hot as it slides against his, and Donghyuck doesn’t pull back as he tugs at his shorts, pulling them off and whining when Jaehyun bites down on his lip. The material of Jaehyun’s pants feels a bit rough as he settles down over his still clothed dick, rolling his hips just to feel Jaehyun’s fingers tighten around his thighs before he slides them higher up to cup his ass, squeezing it as Donghyuck moans. 

“Do you wanna do this yourself?” Jaehyun pats Donghyuck’s ass before he reaches in one of the bedside drawers to pull out a bottle of lube, already half empty as he clicks it open before offering it to Donghyuck. He just stares at it for a second, weighing the cons and pros of doing it himself and driving Jaehyun crazy with the fact that he’s not allowed to touch or letting Jaehyun do it so he can just really let himself go. 

The choice is even easier than he would have expected and he realizes that maybe he trusts Jaehyun even more than he trusts himself, something entirely too dizzying about how easy that thought bubbles up, like it’s always been there. “Want your fingers, hyung.” 

Jaehyun licks his lips, gaze so dark it makes something hot twist in the pit of Donghyuck’s stomach, “You like my hands, Donghyuck?” he asks softly, pouring lube over his fingers before reaching behind Donghyuck, the first cold touch of it on his rim making him jump. 

“I like _you_.” Donghyuck says, and before he can even think to stop them even more words pour out, spilling out loud and needy, “I like you so much I might love you.” 

It’s not the right thing to say and it’s definitely not the right moment for it, but when Donghyuck opens his mouth to maybe take his words back, it dawns on him just how much he means them. This isn’t even something they talk about, this whole whatever it is that they have going on, and Donghyuck’s heart stutters as he tries to think of something to say to distract Jaehyun from this conversation that shouldn’t be happening in the first place. 

Jaehyun doesn’t even move for a second, eyes wide as he just takes Donghyuck in, but then he’s sitting up and Donghyuck squeaks at the sudden movement, the sound almost as embarrassing as how fast his face warms up, looking away when Jaehyun pulls him in real close, “Hey, don’t panic, look at me, Hyuck.” 

“Shut up, your fingers are shaking.” Donghyuck snaps, his mouth curling into a pout when Jaehyun tilts his head in an attempt to meet his eyes. He doesn’t try to actually get him to look at him, always waiting for Donghyuck, gentle and soft with him, open. 

“While you are very cute when you get flustered-” 

“If you sprout some bullshit about how everyone falls in love with you and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I’ll strangle you in your sleep.” Donghyuck finally looks up to meet his eyes when Jaehyun bursts into laughter, his breath warm on his face, but he freezes at the look Jaehyun levels him with. 

There’s nothing teasing to his gaze, eyes molten fire, something entirely too tender about the way they burn Donghyuck, his fingers so careful as he drags the pads of his fingers over his cheek. And the force of it makes Donghyuck stop breathing for a very long second there, “I’m in love with you, Donghyuck.” he says, “There’s no reason for you to be embarrassed because we’re in the same boat here.” 

“Oh,” Donghyuck says, sniffles as his cheeks burn, “Okay then, no strangling for you.” 

“But I might be into that.” Jaehyun replies just as easily and Donghyuck doesn’t even get to snort before he’s kissing him, something desperate about the way he bites down on his lips like he can barely stop himself from eating him. Donghyuck wouldn’t much mind getting eaten, now that he thinks about it.

“I am _definitely_ into you fucking me, so can we take care of that first?” Donghyuck pushes back on Jaehyun’s lube wet fingers, this impromptu confession having managed to make him want this even more somehow. For some reason, it hadn’t even registered for him that he liked Jaehyun quite so much, so having his feelings reciprocated leaves him off balance, like he’s not quite sure if he can hold himself up anymore. 

Jaehyun seems like he’ll catch him anyway, so Donghyuck’s content to just let himself fall, the way Jaehyun looks at him all the guarantee he needs. And maybe he should have realized much sooner, because there’s nothing subtle about the way Jaehyun makes concessions only for him, nothing tame about Jaehyun’s easy possessiveness and sweet honesty around Donghyuck. But maybe Donghyuck’s just not as sharp as he likes to think of himself. 

“Mm, will you strangle me if I don’t?” Jaehyun teases, rubbing slow circles into Donghyuck’s rim, only to push a finger in in one swift move when Donghyuck opens his mouth to answer. It makes Donghyuck moan and he melts into Jaehyun, letting his head fall on his shoulder as he tries to steady his breathing. 

He brings a hand up to Jaehyun’s throat to tap on his pulse point, feeling it jump under his touch, “I might if you make me come.” 

“Anything for you, baby.” Donghyuck shivers at the pet name, a flash of arousal making his stomach flutter, breathing so quick he can barely even think. Jaehyun slowly takes his finger out before he presses it back in, the feeling foreign, but not entirely bad as Donghyuck eases into it. 

It’s easy enough to relax in Jaehyun’s arms, easier yet when he kisses him, coaxes his mouth open with sweet touches and slides his tongue against his until they’re both panting, a whine escaping Donghyuck’s mouth when he pushes in one more finger. He takes his time as he stretches Donghyuck open, presses against his walls and pours more lube over his fingers until it’s all wet and easy to slide in, the sounds loud and filthy. 

And Donghyuck quite likes this, enjoys the fullness and Jaehyun’s warmth and how good his fingers feel inside him, but he can’t help the sharp flash of pleasure that makes his whole body tense when Jaehyun curls his fingers just right, his body thrumming with it. Jaehyun doesn’t miss it, a pretty smile pulling at his lips when he slips in one more finger and presses all of them to that spot, massages at Donghyuck’s walls until he feels dizzy with it. 

“Fuck, hyung, I want you inside me.” Donghyuck whines, grinds his hips down as Jaehyun opens his fingers inside him, wet and hot and _filthy_. He can feel Jaehyun’s dick under him rocking up every once in a while as if he can’t help himself, and Donghyuck’s close and he badly wants to come with Jaehyun’s cock stretching him open. 

“Only if you say please.” Jaeyun hums, but he sounds just as out of it, voice low and needy, and Donghyuck can hear the way his breath catches in his throat when Donghyuck presses on the side of his neck, squeezes just a bit, just to feel Jaehyun’s hips jump under him. 

Still, Donghyuck indulges him anyway because he’s good like that, “ _Please_ , hyung will you fuck me?” 

And that’s all Jaehyun needs for him to slip his dick out of his pants, pouring lube over it before easily slipping it between Donghyuck’s cheeks. He’s clearly just as desperate as Donghyuck feels and yet he still finds it in himself to drag it out for a bit more, rubbing it on Donghyuck’s rim and smiling when Donghyuck bites his cheek in warning. 

“I already said please,” Donghyuck warns, but he chokes on his own breath when Jaehyun finally slips the tip inside him. He squeezes his asscheek as he slowly pushes himself inside Donghyuck, keeping him open and good for him, the slide easy and wet even if Donghyuck can’t seem to remember how to breathe. 

Jaehyun’s cock stretches him out more than his fingers did, but fills him so much better, hot as he seats himself completely inside Donghyuck, waiting for both of them to get used to the feeling. It’s just a bit overwhelming, but Donghyuck’s burning too hot to stop, everything out of focus as he concentrates simply on the weight of Jaehyun’s dick inside him, the warmth of his body pressed against Donghyuck’s. 

“Fuck, I told you to fuck me, hyung- Please move,” Donghyuck says, swallowing all the saliva pooling in his mouth when Jaehyun catches his eyes, stares at him like he’s making sure he means it. Donghyuck may have never wanted something as badly as this and Jaehyun seems to gather as much too, suddenly flipping them around and pulling out just to push back in one swift move. 

Donghyuck curses and begs for more in a single breath and Jaehyun seems all too willing to give him everything he wants and more. He almost regrets not having done this earlier when Jaehyun starts thrusting inside him, easily finding the spot which makes Donghyuck’s breath stutter and setting a quick and dirty rhythm as he fucks Donghyuck open. 

The slide is so wet that it sounds outright filthy when Jaehyun presses his dick inside him, hips slapping against Donghyuck’s ass with every thrust, and Donghyuck can only pant in Jaehyun’s mouth, letting his nails catch on his skin as he pulls him in for more. Everything feels like too much, like Donghyuck can’t even think outside the feeling of Jaehyun’s dick pressing on his walls, filling him until he can’t breathe anymore, full to the brim, but he can’t help but want more. 

He slips over the edge when Jaehyun wraps a hand around his dick, barely jerking him off twice before he’s coming all over his stomach, body going tight as he shudders with the aftershocks of it. His whole vision goes spotty, like little fireworks behind his lids, but he still manages to pull Jaehyun closer, crossing his ankles behind his back to keep him from pulling back. 

“Come inside me, please hyung,” Donghyuck begs, voice so breathless he can barely get the words out, but Jaehyun seems to hear him just fine, coming deep inside him after a few more thrusts, filling him up as Donghyuck moans at the feeling. 

He falls bonelessly on top of him not even a second after and Donghyuck can barely breathe with Jaehyun on top of him, but the weight is comforting and Jaehyun is terribly warm as he wraps his arms around him to squeeze him even closer. They don’t move for a while, just lay together while they wait to catch their breaths, but Donghyuck doesn’t think they’re going to get up today anymore, too comfortable and orgasm loose.

“Did you put me in my bed because you knew we were gonna make a mess?” Donghyuck asks when he manages to gather himself enough to speak, voice raspy and low with sleep. They usually sleep in Jaehyun's bed, but Jaehyun is annoying about these things, having even locked Donghyuck out of their room once because he was too lazy to change his clothes after practice. 

“Maybe.” Jaehyun says and Donghyuck can hear the smile in his voice and it only widens when Jaehyun sits up on his elbows to meet his eyes, brushing away the hair from his sweaty forehead with gentle fingers. “I love you.” 

“Oh,” And Donghyuck wasn’t expecting it, but it makes warmth bloom in his chest nonetheless, pushing gently against his ribs as he tries to breathe past it, “I love you, too.” 

Jaehyun hums, “Maybe next time we can fuck in my bed if you want.” 

Donghyuck laughs at that and he turns his head to the side so he can press a tiny kiss to Jaehyun's wrist, smiling against the fine skin when he feels the rapid thrum of his pulse under his lips, “Oh my, what a great sacrifice.”

“Mhm, just for you.” Jaehyun says easily, leaning down to press a kiss to the center of his mouth, soft and warm and making his lips tingle. Donghyuck doesn’t think he'll ever get tired of the weight of his mouth on his, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem like he'll ever get tired of kissing him either, always so willing to indulge him. 

"I'll hold you up to that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is definitely a thing that happened. I've been wanting to write jaehyuck for so long and I'm super happy I finally got the chance so I hope you enjoyed reading!! If you wanna talk to me you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miinimark) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/miinimark).


End file.
